Road Trip
by whalestail
Summary: Five years later, Bella and Edward and their firends take a large family vacation. Let's go along on the trip and see what can happen? AU normal pairings and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay here is the long awaited sequel to Baby Oven. It is complete and being edited as you get the first chapter. Please enjoy. I look forward to your response as you read the story. I am posting this first chapter only under Baby Oven and the new story called Road Trip. I wanted to make sure you knew about it. I am also sorry but I think I am going to post my chapters a little less frequently to draw out the story for you. I think I will post twice a week. **

**Happy Reading**.

Chapter 1

Prologue

It has now been almost five years since I married Edward. We were all at Rosalie's house in early May for a BBQ. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to wrangle Katie and Garrett. Alice had her daughter Jamie playing with her American Girl doll outside in an adorable pink dress. Jasper was lugging around their two year old son Alex.

Edward and I arrived with Masen in tow and his toy planes. Even though I had suggested continuing the tradition of naming our son Edward, it was so hard to call father and son the same name all the time. Before he was born, we agreed to call him Masen; and once he went to school we would let him decide what he wanted to be called. I had Liza on my hip carrying in a salad for Rose to go with dinner.

Alice came up and said, "I'll take Liza. Bella you can go put your salad down."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be outside in five minutes."

"No problem, Bella. Take your time."

By the time, I made it outside and found Liza again. "Alice, what have you done to my daughter?"

"It's okay, Bella. I just put her in a more picnic BBQ outfit."

"Alice, a little white flower ruffly dress is not a picnic outfit. Shorts and a t-shirt is a picnic outfit when you like to crawl on the ground."

"Too bad, Bella. Liza is adorable and she is staying in this outfit."

Edward and our son, Masen, then found us both outside. "Bella, Liza wasn't in a white dress when we left."

Alice came bouncing up and said, "This is a better BBQ outfit."

Edward said, "Only in your mind, Alice."

Emmett, Katie and Garrett came racing by all of us with water guns. Katie and Garrett said, "Daddy, I am going to get you."

Rosalie came out and said, "Emmett, it's time to start the grill. Edward and Bella, we are ready for your barbecuing expertise as well."

"Alright, Rose just relax we are coming. Will you take Liza from me so we can attempt to keep her new WHITE BBQ dress from Auntie Alice somewhat clean?"

"Sure, I've got her." I handed Liza over to Rose. "Jasper, will you keep an eye on Masen for me "Of course, I will Bella. He can help me teach Alex about airplanes."

Edward and I were hard at work on mixing our special burgers and chicken for the grill along with all the sides for the BBQ. We were also doing corn on the cob on the grill. I took Emmett out the food for the grill. "Hey, big brother, here are the burgers and chicken for the grill."

"Thanks, little sister."

"Why don't you grab a beer on the way back in for you and Edward?"

I walked by him and said, "I think I will."

As I walked by Jasper, Alex was getting fussy so I grabbed Masen and said, "Do you want to help mommy put grapes into the salad?"

"Sure, mommy,: Masen took my hand and led me back into Rose's kitchen.

Alice came in and said, "You two are the perfect team."

"Thanks," and I leaned over the kitchen island and kissed Edward. He gently brushed his tongue over my lower lip trying to get me to open up the kiss.

As I was about to give in to my beautiful, sexy and caring husband, Katie had my leg and said, "Daddy needs a plate, Aunt Bella."

Between Edward, Emmett and myself we got all the food out to their massive picnic table. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie got all the kids to the table. It felt like we spent the next five minutes passing food around and preparing kids plates.

As we were finishing up, we just sat around the table talking. All the grownups had learned how to sneak hands under the table and hold them with their spouses. Emmett and Rosalie learned the trick first since their kids were older. One night Alice and Jasper were complaining about not getting to hold hands anymore when Rose showed us their trick. We all adopted the trick and had fun until one of the kids got too cranky and then we had to break our hand holds. When Garrett and Katie were younger, Emmett refused to get up and help Rosalie with the kids. Edward was the closest so he got up to help Rosalie and Edward patted Emmett's shoulder and said, "You two were doing more than holding hands, buddy. You are so busted."

Emmett, Edward and I moved all the kids inside while Alice, Rosalie and Jasper cleaned up the kitchen. The rest of us played with the six kids in the family room. Emmett was trying to teach Garrett and Masen how to play video games. Jamie and I were talking to Alex and Liza and making them giggle. Katie was showing Edward what she had learned on the piano that week. He was teaching her a new song.

Jasper and Alice came in and sat down on one couch. Rosalie and Emmett took the other couch. Edward and I stayed on the floor with some of the kids. Liza and Alex had fallen asleep on the floor. Alice spoke up and said, "We haven't been on a trip in awhile all together. So over the summer, we should go on a road trip together for our vacations."

Emmett said, "Cool, a road trip for the twelve of us."

"How much driving are you talking about Alice?"

"I don't know, let's just go somewhere."

"We can't be away from work for too long."

"Sure we can; we can negotiate with Esme. She loves us all," Alice said.

"Could we head north and stop in and see Emmett's parents?" Rose asked.

"We could go all the way up to Seattle and back. At the end, stop off in San Francisco for a couple days."

"Can we go to a baseball game?" Jasper asked.

"Can we go to the spa?" Alice replied.

"Alice, you can't plan the trip with shopping at every stop," I said.

"We can introduce the kids to nature, too," Jasper said.

"Okay, Alice we'll check with Esme, but I have one demand first," Bella said.

"Try to get two weeks, Edward and Bella. Now, what is your demand?"

"A smaller weekend road trip to see how the kids do? Maybe to San Diego."

"Perfect Bella. Let's take them all to Sea World," Emmett said

"Memorial Day Weekend would be perfect; Esme is on call that weekend," Edward suggested.

Alice said, "Alright, road trip. I'll book the hotel for us."

"Can we stay on the beach?" Jaime asked.

"Where else would we stay, sweetie?" Alice said as she nuzzled her into her arms.

"I want to stop in La Jolla on the way down to see the sea lions at Children's Beach on Saturday," Edward said.

"Sea World on Sunday and Monday after lunch we drive back up here," Rose said.

"Great. I think it's time to get Liza and Masen home to bed, Edward," I said.

"I agree."

"Edward, please talk to Esme on Monday," Alice quietly squealed at us as we were leaving.

"Yes, Alice. I will; but since we are asking for the three of us to be gone for two weeks, can you be a little flexible with the dates?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"Good night, Rose," and I kissed her good night. Then I used one hand and said good night to everyone else.

As Edward and I cuddled down into our bed that night, I asked, "Do you really want to spend two weeks with them on the road?"

"Sure, it will be fun. We will always have our own hotel rooms and cars. That will be my demand," Edward said.

"But you and I with our two kids in a hotel room every night?"

"I can be quiet, can you?"

"Yes, Edward. I can."

"Should I make you practice tonight?" and we did. The sex between us was still amazing even after being together for more than four years. Thankfully, the house floor plan was a split with the kids' room on the other side of the house and having a baby monitor in our room was perfect.

Sunday, we spent the day at Edward's parent's house and it was so relaxing. His parents had become my parents as well. I still missed my parents but they understood and were there for the both of us and our children. They helped out anytime we needed help with the kids. I was the second child they never had as well as their daughter-in-law.

Edward went into the office every morning and I would come in at 1 pm after dropping the kids off at the sitter's house. Today, I brought in lunch for my husband, Esme and myself. Alice was on her way home to her kids. Rose was out to lunch while the office was closed.

Esme thanked me for lunch. "Edward, I need to take six to eight weeks off starting in November," Esme said with a smile.

"Esme, are you are pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Edward asked.

"Because I have miscarried so many times we wanted to make sure we were doing okay."

"Of course, we will cover for you. But now I am afraid to ask our question." Edward said.

"What Edward?"

"Alice suggested while we were altogether on Saturday that the six of us and our kids should go on a two week road trip over the summer, but I don't think we should do that now."

"Of course, all of you should that would be fun for all of you."

"But you shouldn't be working that hard while you are pregnant," Edward said.

"Edward, I am a doctor and I know how to hire help for two weeks."

"But that is expensive."

"Edward before you joined the practice that's what I did. We plan for this and budget for it. Now let's look at the calendar. Look, you can go July 9th through the 23rd. Oops…"

"Edward that is over our anniversary," I said.

"You, know what, that's fine. We will just have everyone else watch the kids while we go out that night," Edward said.

I walked up to Esme and asked still questioning it, "Really, Esme, we can do this?"

"Of course, you guys can on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"Send me pictures everyday of your adventures."

"Deal," said Edward.

"Plus, I am deserting you through the holiday times. Giving you two weeks off over the summer is the least I can do. Anyway, I'll call the agency and get a doctor and two nurses to cover for those weeks."

We all went back to work for the rest of the day; once passing Rose I gave her the thumbs up signal and she smiled. At 5 when I was leaving, I checked my phone and saw all my missed texts from Alice. I put my Bluetooth in, called Rosalie and then connected Alice in.

"What took you so long to call me back?" Alice demanded as she answered the phone.

"Hello to you to Alice," Rose said.

"Hi Rose. Come on, Bella."

"First, I have other news."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Esme is pregnant and due in early November."

"Oh my god, oh my god. How did she keep that from us?"

"She is a doctor, Alice," Rose said.

"Shut up, Rose. Wait a minute then I knew it she said, (COMMA) no, (COMMA) she shouldn't be working that hard while she is pregnant."

"No, Alice. Actually she said, yes, we could go July 9th through July 23rd. Start planning, little miss planner; and we can have a meeting about it Saturday while we girls go to the spa."

"That's right; Saturday is daddy day care day," Rose said.

"Would you like to know where I have us booked for San Diego?"

"Where Alice?" Rose asked.

"Catamaran Resort on the beach and Rose before you say anything the doors have a top dead bolt that Garrett cannot reach I checked."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I gotta go. I just pulled up to pick up Masen and Liza."

"Okay. Tell Tanya I said 'hi,'" Alice said.

"I will; bye all," and I hung up.

Tanya watched all of our kids for us. She was wonderful with all our kids. All of them got along great. She had two of her own and four others that she watched. Of course she lived in our neighborhood, too. Esme had delivered her two kids, as well.

At home, I started dinner and Edward was home shortly to help. As he pulled me into a hug, he kissed my cheek and asked, "Did you tell, Alice?"

"Yes."

"Her response was?"

"Well, I told her about Esme first and then Alice thought that meant we weren't going to get to go. Then I told her we could go. She is probably already planning. We said we would talk about it during spa day this Saturday. We are staying at Catamaran Resort on the beach for Memorial Day."

"Promise me a quiet walk on the beach with my lover."

"We'll try."

On Saturday, while we were eating lunch at the spa, all we had left were our pedicures. All three of our phones went off simultaneously. We jumped and said, "What did the boys do now?"

So we all read our texts and it said –

_**we want a say in planning the vacation so when you are done head back to Edward's house where all of us can meet and talk about our two week road trip.**_

"I guess we shouldn't argue with them since I bet they haven't figured out they don't get boys day this month because that is when we are in San Diego," I responded.

"Yeah that's right," Rose said and we all giggled. So we responded to the boys with our own text.

_**yes darlings**_

Ninety minutes later, the three of us pulled into my house. After hugging the kids that were awake and kissing our husbands, the boys popped a bottle of one of our favorite wines; we all went outside so the kids play on our jungle gym. Edward had the baby monitor because Liza and Alex were sleeping. All the older kids refused naps now. However, Liza and Alex, (COMMA) who were closing in on two, (COMMA) still took naps. The adults sat at the picnic table and watched the kids play on the jungle gym. Emmett pulled out a map book and Alice pulled out her ipad to take notes on.

Alice quickly piped in and said, "First things first, I have a fifteen passenger van reserved for us."

"No, Alice," Edward quickly responded.

"Why not, Edward?" Alice whined.

"Jasper, did you even try to persuade her?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but I thought I would let the rest of you turn on her."

"So, why not Edward?"

"Easy, because dealing with four booster seats, two car seats and all the different kinds of movies they will want to watch plus six adults and luggage is just not happening in a large van. I love you all but I would kill one of you by the time the trip is over."

"It would probably be Emmett," I said.

"I think it would be Edward," Rosalie said.

"Fine," Alice moped, "we can take separate cars and I will just text you all."

Jasper cuddled with her and said, "You can ride with me and I'll get you a spare battery for your phone for your overtexting use."

"I love you, Jaz. Now where to, you guys?"

"We want to go to Yosemite and up towards Portland and Seattle inland and then come down the coast back to San Francisco," Emmett said.

"Speaking of San Francisco and this road trip, my wife and I have agreed to share this trip with you all and it falls over our anniversary."

Rose said, "Done, you get one day to yourself and two nights alone. It is your five year anniversary after all."

I leaned over and hugged her and said, "Thanks sis."

"No problem. But I also think that we all deserve couples nights, too," Rose continued.

"Great idea, Rosie," Emmett said.

"Edward jumped at that one and said, "Does that mean we get three nights?"

"Yes, just not back to back," Rose said.

Then I heard a little mommy from the baby monitor, "That's Liza, I'll be right back." I actually came back with both of them. Alice took Alex and I continued holding Liza while they finished waking up but soon they were playing with all the other cousins.

Edward grabbed us all some strawberries to have as a snack as we continued discussing the trip. All the kids saw the strawberries come out and came and helped us eat them.

"We all get separate hotel rooms, as well, Alice," Emmett said.

"Okay, Yosemite and then where?" Alice said.

"Redding, CA as a cut off point for the kids on the way to Portland."

"Portland and my parents. My parents want us all to stay there. Yes, all of us."

"I think; they are nuts," Rose said.

"I told them that but they insisted," Emmett said.

"Then to Seattle for a few days," Jasper said.

"Then to this tree house hotel as we head to the coast to head back to San Francisco," Alice added.

"That is a long stretch for the kids," Edward said looking at the map.

"Well, look we can spend the night in Eureka, CA and head to San Francisco the next day," Emmett said.

"Then I thought the last night before we get home we stay in San Luis Obispo near the Hearst Castle," Alice said.

"Alright Alice, come up with different things we can do in each city," Emmett said.

"Not just shopping," I giggled out.

We each get a day like we have now with mommy day care and daddy day care," Edward said.

"You mean the three of us still get your girls' day and you three still get your guys' day," Rose said.

"Deal," Emmett said.

We made Alice put away the ipad so we could all play with the kids and eventually we ordered Chinese food for dinner.

Alice started filling in the time line

After dinner and cleaning up, everyone started to head home. Edward got the kids all cleaned up while I finished cleaning up the kitchen. The next thing I knew, I heard two little voices saying save us mommy and they were wrapped around my legs and Edward was coming after them.

I giggled and looked at Edward and said, "What did you do to our beautiful children tonight?"

"Nothing but we love to all give you a giant hug," and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck and said, "I love you."

We sat down in Masen's bedroom and all read together like we liked to do. We tucked our beautiful children into bed, as we left Liza's bedroom, Edward said, "Come on. Let's go to bed." He pulled me close and then whispered, "I want to take your clothes off of you and play doctor. Is that okay?"

I giggled and said, "I'll race you," and we were off running to our side of the house.

**A/N**

**Please leave me some love in the form of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is their short road trip and what can happen when they travel. **

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, we were meeting in front of Rosalie's house at 9am to head to San Diego. Everyone was excited.

On Friday, I got the last of our stuff together before we went to bed. Edward pulled me in and said, "Come here. I need your incredible body because I'll have to wait for your body until we get back here on Monday."

I rolled into his arms, "Oh baby, I think you'll survive. You realize you boys are missing Saturday boy time tomorrow."

"Well then, this husband is going to take bonus girl/boy time right now." My t-shirt was thrown to the side and my shorts and panties were thrown to the floor. As the panties went flying, my husband whispered, "I can't thank Alice and Rosalie enough for these."

"You know, I think, I could buy my own, now."

I then rolled on top of him and slid down onto his manhood. I leaned down onto his chest, and kissed his lip using my tongue along his bottom lip to demand entrance and as our tongues played Edward held my hips added a second rhythm to the dance until we climaxed together.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, Mr. Enchanting." Then we cuddled up and were sound asleep quickly.

The next morning just before 7, Masen was jumping on our bed, "Come on; get up. It's time to go. Let's get going to San Diego, you promised."

I grabbed his leg and said, "Sit down; no more bouncing." He jumped up one more time crossed his legs and plopped down on the bed.

"Is Liza still asleep?" I said as I nuzzled him into one of my hugs.

"I think so. Do you want me to go wake her up?"

"No Masen," Edward said.

"I'm going to get a shower and pack the rest of my bathroom things. Daddy can help you get dressed and start breakfast. I will get Liza up when I am done in here."

"Okay, come on daddy," and Masen was pulling him out of our room.

Ninety minutes later, we were all ready to go. We loaded the car including our dual stroller in case Masen got too crabby. Then we wouldn't have to carry him; he was getting quite heavy. At 9:02, we left our driveway. At 9:02 and 30 seconds, I receive a text –

_**you are late**_

My reply back was –

_**liza decided she was going to use the potty now shut it or we will just go back home**_

"Edward, let's make them catch up to us now because their kids won't be in the cars. We can drive by and wave. Then I will send a text that says –

_**we decided not to stop to start making up the time we lost. Let's go."**_

"I love your mind," he said. "Get the text ready." Three minutes later we slowed to a crawl, I hit send and we waved and kept on driving.

Then Alice yelled, "Bella!" and then she yelled at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, "Load up the kids. Now, we have to catch up."

They caught up to us in less than fifteen minutes. When Alice was behind us, I texted her and said –

_**look you already made up two minutes. **_

_**U R evil. **_

_**I have learned from all of you. Edward can vouch for how innocent I was when he first met me. **_

Two hours later, all of us fell out of our cars and led the kids to see the sea lions in La Jolla. As Garrett and Katie got out of the car, they went off running. Rosalie yelled at them to stop running and then Emmett went into super dad mode to stop them. He scooped them both up at the back of the car. He then sat them on the roof of their car. He looked at them both sternly. "You two will stay with us or I will pull out the harnesses to attach them to you. No running off. No disappearing and no making your mother yell at you or me."

Katie said, "We don't go that far, daddy."

"Really, what about the time we found you walking to Aunt Bella's house?"

"We were mad at you for taking away my doll and.."

Garrett said, "My trucks."

"And if I recall, you had broken one of your mother's vases because you were chasing each other with your dolls and trucks. Now we are not at home or in our neighborhood, so you will stay close to one of us. This is a parking lot with a lot of cars. When we get to Sea World, you need to stay within ten feet of us."

"Are you ready to behave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, mommy," they both said. So Emmett lifted them off the back of the car, together we all walked down to the path to watch the sea lions. They were great fun to watch. Emmett had all the kids walking like sea lions and giggling about it.

Thirty minutes later, we made it to the Catamaran Hotel. As the kids got out, Liza said, "Look at the giant sand box, mommy."

"Yes, it is." We headed to the beach just to walk along it. After lunch, we checked into the hotel and into our rooms.

We were all in the same wing of the hotel. The rooms were beautiful and the kids ran all around in our room. As they were running around checking everything out, Edward led me out to the balcony to enjoy the view. We had just finished a kiss when Masen and Liza found us and said, "Can we go put on our bathing suits and go to the beach?"

"Yes, let's go get our stuff. Masen, you will stay close to mommy or daddy."

Twenty minutes later we headed out to the beach. The rest of the gang was soon behind us. Jamie and Katie came running up to me and said, "Will you help us make a sand castle?"

"Sure," the next thing I knew there was a mound of sand building up about fifteen feet from us. Then I realized Emmett was at the bottom of the pile of sand. I nudged Katie and Rose and pointed.

Rose went down to them and kissed her husband's lips and said, "Look, I finally have you as a captive audience. Emmett, do you think you can get out?"

"Probably."

Then Rose smiled and said, "Well, I want to make it a little more difficult and all the girls dumped water on him to pack in the sand more. I love you, honey. We are all going to go take showers now; we will see you when you get free."

"Jasper, Doc, come on help me out."

"No way, dude. Our women told us to leave you be; and you wouldn't want our ladies to ignore us because we love them but helped you out instead."

Twenty minutes later, after Liza and I had a quick shower, I finally saw Emmett get free while I was standing on my balcony. He jumped into the ocean to rinse some of the sand off before heading back to his room. Several of us from our suites laughed at Emmett. Liza said, "Uncle Emmett, you finally got out. Go get cleaned up so we can have dinner."

He smiled at Liza and blew her a kiss and said, "Give me ten minutes, Liza and I'll be ready."

For dinner, we found a Mexican food place called Tio Leos. The salsa was hot; I mean hot. The kids mainly had chicken tacos but the rest of rest all got multiple types of meals. We shared, too. Everyone left but Rosalie who waited for our waiter to return, "I would like to apologize for the slob I have for a husband. He made a bigger mess then all six of the kids did. And she handed him another twenty dollar bill. He looked at the floor and smiled and said, "Thank you, and good night."

Once back at the hotel, the four of us watched a movie, got the kids to bed and then Edward took me back out on the balcony. I heard a doorbell and Edward said, "Take a seat, I'll be right back." and he returned with a bottle of wine which we enjoyed about half of it and then crawled into our separate beds. Edward was with Masen and I had Liza. I was afraid of her falling out and Masen rolling on top of her.

**A/N Please continue enjoying. I have decided to post every Sunday and Thursday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Happy Thursday everyone. Please enjoy more of the short road trip. Please forgive me for so much on Sea World. I love visiting the park and I put some our own families adventures into it but Twilight style. **

**Thanks to my Beta for reading and editing for me. Also my daughter is mentioned in this chapter. This being her career of choice some day. Please enjoy and review. **

Chapter 3

Sea World Sunday Part 1

As I opened my hotel room door, Alice and Rose were standing there eyeing me. "What you two?" I asked.

"You are not going to Sea World dressed like that," Alice announced.

"Oh yes, I am. I am going to be comfortable today, sneakers, shorts and I at least brought a fitted tee shirt."

"No, you are not."

"Too bad." Then I turned around and yelled, "Edward." Jasper walked by to so I said, "Jasper, come here."

"What?" both boys said.

"Do you have a problem with what I am wearing?"

"No," and I was immediately in a hug in my husband's arms.

Jasper said it was also fine with him. Edward, obviously, still liked her curves in the fitted tee. Just drop it ladies."

"Too bad girls, you lose this one." They started to sulk but I leaned in and told them I have on pretty light blue lace boy shorts and panties. "You wanna see?"

"No, we believe you. We'll see you at breakfast," and they left.

"Fine, we'll be right there."

I turned and kissed Edward and said, "Thank you so much. I love you."

"You're welcome, beautiful. And I love you naked even more."

We ate at the hotel restaurant and got to Sea World around 8:45 just before the park opened. Two strollers, snacks and drinks for the kids and the twelve of us headed into the park. The moms and dads got park maps. We decided to take the kids to Rocky Point Preserve first to try and have the kids feed the dolphins. As we got close, Garrett said, "Sea otters," and grabbed Katie and Masan's hands. They went running for the glass to look at them.

The rest of us caught up. Edward picked up Liza from the stroller and showed her the otters but as soon as she looked over her daddy's shoulder and saw the dolphin's swimming around in the water. She said, "Daddy, dolphins. Please, please." He set her down and she headed straight for the viewing wall of the dolphins. Edward followed after her. After Jamie and Masen had chuckled over two of the otters fighting in an ice bucket and knocking themselves into the water, the kids were ready to see where Edward had moved onto with Liza. Jasper scooped up Alex and we parked our strollers and took all the kids to look at the dolphins.

Jamie went running up to her daddy, "Can we feed the dolphins, daddy?"

"Of course, go stay with everyone and I will get some trays of fish." Emmett went and helped Jasper. All of a sudden Alice, Rose and I were laughing. Emmett and Jasper looked over and the kids were splashing in water on the ground and Edward was running his hands through his damp hair.

I walked down and he stood up by me and I kissed him and whispered, "She must have thought you were hot and decided to cool you off."

"I'm only hot for you," and he pulled me in to a hug and kiss then he whispered, "You needed to be cooled off too since I am so hot."

Then I felt a tugging on my shorts and when I looked down I said, "Yes, Liza."

"I love the dolphins. That was cool; can they get me wet again?"

"We'll see, but how about we go try and feed them some fish. You can try and pet them then."

When we entered the feeding area, a trainer came up and asked, "How many of us there were?"

Jasper responded, "Twelve."

"Come with me, please."

"Okay," and we were all led to the far edge of the pool. The trainer reminded the kids of the rules. And you as she pointed at my Liza, she walked up to Liza and Edward and said, "No jumping in little one. I bet you will be a trainer here one day."

"Okay," Liza said.

Then the trainer asked, "Would you like me to take pictures for you all?"

"Yes, please."

Alice handed her one camera because we knew we could all share. Each adult got a tray of food and two adults and two kids went up at a time to feed the dolphins. Alex was the only one a little reluctant and Jasper still had the fish with Alex. Liza then toddled back up to Alex and pulled on Jasper's shorts. "Can I help?" Liza asked.

"Sure," Jasper said and lifted her up as well. Alice came up and got the fish.

Liza said, "Try it like this, Alex," and she took Alex's hand and we did it together. Liza asked, "Alex, how it feels?"

Alex said, "So soft and squishy." Jasper put the kids down when the fish were all gone.

"Liza," the trainer said, "Are you guys all done?"

"Yep."

"I have one more treat for you since you helped Alex that was so brave of you. Come here."

Liza did and the trainer said, "You have no fears. Do you?"

Edward said, "Yes, she does, but these guys are obviously not one of them."

"Will you ask your daddy if I can pick you up? I want to let you do one more trick with the dolphin since you were so nice and helpful to Alex with the dolphins."

"Of course," Edward said.

"Now, Liza, before we do this, you cannot come back over here later today and try it with your parents or by yourself do you understand?"

"Yes."

She clipped a bucket of fish to the ledge then leaned down to Liza and said, "Can you do this?" and she showed her how to wave her hands.

"Yes, I can," and Liza showed her. "Good, everyone ready."

Garrett said, "How come she gets to do that?"

Emmett squatted down and said, "Be polite, we have all gotten really lucky to get to come down here all by ourselves. Plus the trainer said that Liza was really helpful with Alex. Did you go help him? No. SO please stand here and behave. We do not want to be in trouble with your mother yet."

Then Liza was picked up and stood on the ledge as the trainer held her tightly. "Now do your move with your hands," and Liza did and the dolphin swam away.

Liza got sad. "I'm sorry I did something wrong."

The trainer pointed and said, "Watch." The dolphin popped back up and waved at all of us. The trainer blew her whistle and the dolphin splashed down and swam over. The trainer gave a fish to Liza to give to the dolphin and then she turned said, "Liza, I have one fish left who should? I let feed the last fish to the dolphin?"

"Garrett, come on."

"Liza, will you lay on your belly for me?" Liza did and then the trainer laid Garrett next to her. "Garrett, I have one question for you. Are you as much of a handful as your father is?"

All of the adults laughed. And then Garrett said, "I have heard that before."

"Okay, here you go." Then they both patted the dolphin one more time and the trainer said, "Go ahead and tell Natalie goodbye."

As both kids came off the wall, Garrett hugged Liza and said, "I'm sorry Liza what I said was mean."

Edward walked over to the trainer, "Thank you so much for what you did for our daughter." Liza was then holding the trainer's leg saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I finally walked over because I wanted to make sure the trainer knew how much we appreciated what she had done and I squatted down and picked Liza up. "Thank you, so much." I said. "I am Bella, the mom."

"No problem, you better be careful with her; you will find her swimming in the ocean with dolphins one day."

"I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Kaitlin."

"Thank you, Kaitlin."

Liza said, "Thank you, Kaitlin."

Then Liza leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I don't know; you will have to ask her?"

"Kaitlin, can my mommy take my picture with you and me together?"

"Yes, but on two conditions."

"What?"

"We include Natalie in them and you send me one."

"Deal," I said.

"Now come here, Liza," and again Kaitlin sat Liza on the ledge. "Moms and whoever else get your cameras ready. I'm going to call Natalie over and then send her to do the wave behind us." All the moms captured the pictures.

Once Liza was back on the ground, she hugged Kaitlin again and said, "Thank you so much."

Kaitlin said, "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. But I feel bad, I left the rest of you out of most of this."

"No problem," I said. "We all had fun watching."

"Actually, hold on a minute," and she waved over a manager. When she returned she handed us twelve tickets to Dine with Shamu, "Please arrive at 5:00 pm, the kids will have a blast, I promise."

"Thanks, Kaitlin, and we will email you these pictures on Monday, I promise."

"Let's go clean our hands. Come on everyone." Rose led the way to the sinks.

We headed for the Forbidden Reef. We all put our hands in and touched those slimy things. It felt like your hand was going through oil to get to them. Garrett was then walking and holding Liza's hand for a while which was good because it kept him from running ahead of all of us. We again all washed our hands. We went down into the underground viewing area to see the eels. The kids started running in circles after Emmett snuck up on them and everyone figured out it was a circular room. Rose then put her hands on her hips as Emmett came around the corner; Emmett stopped and Jasper caught the kids. Rose looked at Emmett and said, "Do you think you can behave and set a proper example for the kids or do we need to go back to the hotel?"

"Alright, kids we better behave for awhile. Line up all you kiddos." Emmett saluted us moms and said, "Where to now, tour guides?" Then he leaned in and kissed Rosalie.

The moms had figured out our planned show schedule and we headed to the sea lion show that is called "Sea Lion's Live.' We sat in the middle about ten rows up and waited for the show to start. Emmett danced with all the kids to the different TV theme songs that were played during the preshow. It was funny to watch and the other guests were clapping because our kids were all having so much fun. As the show started, everyone settled down and sat back and watched the antics of the sea lions, walrus and the otters. Alex loved the little otters.

When the large walrus came out, Masen said, "Mommy, he his fat."

"Yes, honey, he is a very large animal that likes to spit water look."

Jaime looked at Alice during the finale and said, "I like the sea lions."

"They are cute, Jaime."

"Okay, Jaime, where are we going next?"

"To the sharks, mommy?"

"Yes, let's go." Back outside the stadium, we went for the strollers. Jaime and Masen were leading everyone to the sharks. Once all the strollers were parked again, Edward took Liza and Jasper took Alex into the sharks. Rose was holding both twins' hands and Alice was guarding our leaders, Jaime and Masen.

We made our way through until we got to the really tiny sharks in a little pool. Jaime sat at the edge and was talking to the cute little sharks then she looked at Alice and asked, "Can I have one as a pet? I like the spotted one; it will go with my room."

"Sorry, Jaime not today." We continued down towards the underground tunnel. Garrett and Masen were in complete awe looking at the sharks going over their heads. Emmett and Jasper picked up the boys so they could run their hands on the acrylic tubing.

Once we exited the acrylic underground tunnel, Masen ran up to one of the ladies in a Sea World shirt and asked, "Why don't they eat each other?"

"Because we keep them very well fed and they have lived together for a long time and like each other."

Then Garrett asked, "What would happen if someone fell in with them?"

"We would rescue them very fast, because we don't want any people or sharks getting hurt."

Back outside we found another gift shop. Emmett picked up a shark puppet and was playing with it and figured out that it had a squeaker in it and he went to show it to Jasper and Alex "Dadum dadum (a la jaws theme)"

However, when Emmett squeaked it, it made a pathetic little squeaky sound nothing like you would expect a shark to make. Jasper started laughing and so did Alex. Jasper said, "That was a real manly shark sound, Emmett."

Jasper turned around and nodded to Alice. Then we headed out to do a bathroom run with the kids before we headed to the penguins, Wild Arctic and Pets Rule show and then lunch. Alice quickly caught up with all of us. Everyone was back on their way. This time Katie and Jaime led the way with a little direction from Bella.

"Penguins, you guys ready," Katie said. "Come on, everyone walk like a penguin."

"How do we do that?" Emmett asked.

"Like this, daddy" and she waddled. So we all started mimicking her, Jasper soon had Alice waddling too and said, "My little pixie, you make a great penguin do you want me to sit on your egg for me?"

She reached up and kissed him and they shared a quiet private moment. Jaime ran back to them and said, "No kissing. Walk like a penguin and let's go."

So we all waddled into the entrance, it was dark in there. Once we made it to the moving sidewalk, we saw an employee inside feeding penguins fish. I elbowed Emmett and said, "Don't even try it."

Masen pulled on my shorts and said, "Mommy, they look so funny walking on land but look how fast they swim under water."

"Yes they are. Look at how many different kinds of penguins there are in there." We started counting them together. Then Liza was on my back, "Hold on sweetie," I said.

We got off the moving sidewalk; and then Liza asked me a question. "Mommy, since dolphins are so big, can I have a penguin for a pet? I could put a leash on them and take them for walks in our neighborhood."

"I'm sorry, sweetie; but no you can't have a penguin as a pet. We went past the puffins and asked, "Rose, how would you like to keep that display clean?"

"No thanks. Though it can't be much worse than the bathroom after Emmett has been in there. I would just go get one of the fire hoses from the station and open them up and then there would be no more puffins. Ooops!"

We checked out the penguins hanging out outside in their own display. As we headed back to the strollers, Alex said, "Can I lead the way to the next place, daddy?"

"Sure guy, why don't you and Liza lead the way?"

Alex was so happy that he ran up to Aunt Bella and said, "Please put Liza down and I will hold her hand, I promise. Daddy said, 'We could lead the way to the next ride.'"

"Sure Alex, just don't get too far ahead of us."

The other kids kept an eye on them as well as we walked across the area to the ride. Everyone wanted to go on the motion ride but Alex and Liza weren't tall enough. So I scoped them both up and said, "I got them; we will see you guys on the other side."

We went and sat on benches and watched the movie with no motion. The kids enjoyed the movie and then we waited for the rest of our group out by the helicopter.

"Mommy," I heard and it was Masen. "We almost got poked by a narwhal and the glaciers collapsed on us. Mom, look there is a helicopter inside".

"Yes, honey. I have been waiting just for you at this helicopter." Edward picked him up so they could talk about it and see inside it. The rest of us went to the belugas. Edward and Masen quickly caught up to us and we went around the corner to the plexi-glass to see the belugas so that the kids could see them.

Katie finally said to her mom, "They are so white but I can't see them very well."

"Well let's keep going and I bet we can see them underwater."

Our entourage moved to the next window and once the crowd moved away some; the kids could see a giant polar bear sleeping by the window. All the kids had their pictures taken and just as we were about to walk away, he woke up and started walking around. Alex said, "Look daddy, a big teddy bear."

"Yes Alex, a very big teddy bear." We stood there for a good five minutes watching him pace around.

As I was watching, I leaned into Edward and whispered, "Katie and Garrett are in front of us but where are Rose and Emmett?"

**A/N not a real cliffy but what happened to Rose and Emmett. Please review and make my day. My companies head bosses are coming in to talk to me and my boss about our problems with outsourcing for the next couple of days; reviews will make me happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N the rest of the short road trip. Please pardon my happiness with regards to Sea World. **

**Chapter 4**

Edward turned around and leaned in behind me and said, "Give me your camera, they're kissing." I giggled and handed him the camera and he snapped the picture.

I turned with Liza and saw them. I set Liza down and said, "Go get Uncle Emmett and say 'I want to see the walruses.'" So she did and they both jumped when she grabbed his leg.

I looked at my sister and mouthed, "Busted."

Emmett scooped up Liza and said, "I am going to throw you in with the walruses." and she squealed and he went running off with her.

We got the rest of the kids and headed that way. Rose took my arm and said, "Thanks a lot, Isabella."

"Hey, we are in public. Just keeping it real, sis." Then I felt a cold hand on my arm and Rose must have to, we both turned and I said, "Look who has turned into my cold hearted husband?"

"Hey, my beautiful wife, I didn't let the girls change your clothes today. Oh just keep going Edward."

We met at the underwater portion of the walrus tank and saw what appeared to be baby, if you can call him that. We all watched it swim through the water until he climbed out of the water to sun himself. Emmett lined up all the kids and then put Jasper at the end of the line. Emmett marched them into the ice cave and four of the kids came running out when the growl went off; it was pretty funny. Rosalie caught it on film. Emmett actually got trampled by four of the kids. Rose asked, "Katie, what happened to daddy and Uncle Jasper?"

"I don't know; hopefully, the snow beast got him. Alex and Liza were really scared."

The proof was soon delivered when Jasper came out carrying two very upset two years olds who wouldn't look at Emmett.

Alice and Rose both punched Emmett and said, "That was mean, Uncle Emmett."

I tried to take Liza from Jasper but neither one would let go of Jasper. We made it to the underwater viewing of the belugas and Katie was in seventh heaven.

We had to quickly get over to the Pet's Rule show where we sat on the side of the stage and the kids loved all the tricks that the cats and dogs did. At the end of the show, we headed down so that the kids could pet the animals. "Mommy, we're hungry," several of us heard while our shorts and shirts were being pulled on.

"That's next." and we went to Calypso Bay because Emmett loved the music. The boys took care of the food and we got all the kids situated and snapped some pictures. A lot of chicken, French fries, rolls and drinks came back to our tables. Some adults had ribs or ribs and chicken. Everyone ate and then we headed across the way to the bathrooms to finish getting everyone all cleaned up. We were getting ready to leave and the husbands grabbed their wive's waist and said, "Where to next?"

We turned and gently kissed them and all said, "Since we took away boys day, you get to go to beer school and then met us in Happy Harbor in ninety minutes!"

We were all kissed and they left quickly and turned over their shoulders at us and said, "We love you, beautiful ladies."

EmPOV

"Beer school, what did we do to deserve woman like that?"

"Who knows with you? I bet you are lucky to get to go after scaring our two children to death in the polar bear cave," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I am but they think I am the funniest uncle."

"Whatever." We made it over to beer school and enjoyed ourselves and had their three different samples.  
"Hey, we still have thirty minutes; come on the game zone! I am going to win some stuffed animals for the kids.

Jasper said, "No way, this is all me."

Edward said, "I'm in, too."

BPOV

We took the kids and they all went on the little rides. Masen helped Liza up onto the Sesame Street boat. Garrett helped Alex get up onto the boat too. The six of them were so good with each other; we truly had become one giant family. As I was zooming in on another shot of the kids wondering where my man was, I noticed in the background very large stuffed animals moving through the crowd. I lost it and started laughing. Alice and Rose came up and said, "What's so funny?"

All I could do was point. They followed my pointing finger and then they started laughing. I hollered for the kids to come down off the boat. Masen and Liza came up and said, "What's funny, mommy?"

We were all soon attacked by six giant stuffed animals. "You boys were supposed to go to beer school," Alice asked.

"We did."

Soon there were a lot of squeals and voices saying, "Can I have one daddy?"

"Of course, you can," Jasper said.

"Alright boys, take these out to the cars now," Rosalie ordered.

Then Liza said, "Wait, mommy, I want to hug daddy and a dolphin. I am going to call her Natalie."

"That's perfect Liza." As Edward stood up, I leaned in and said, "You boys are crazy and I can't wait to hear this story; but Liza is so excited. Thank you; you are an incredible daddy."

"You're welcome," and I received a kiss. The boys left to lug the stuffed animals to the cars.

"We will meet you at the dolphin stadium," I hollered. We found our strollers and headed for dolphin stadium for the show. It was nice; we got to sit down and rest for a while. Soon the dads were back with a popcorn snack for everyone, Liza climbed in my lap and said, "Mommy, I am so excited to see the dolphins."

I passed our camera to Edward to take pictures with because our daughter wasn't moving from my lap. As the music of the show started, Liza was bouncing in my lap. When the girl in the pink wet suit came out, Liza was ecstatic. She sat in my lap completely mesmerized by all the dolphins. When the acrobats started diving and spinning off the platforms, Liza asked, "Mommy, are the dolphins coming back?"

"We will just have to watch and find out."

Pilot whales came out and we got the last of their water drops hitting us; nothing too severe. It actually felt nice. Liza was bouncing and pointing when the pink trainer went flying off the two dolphins she was riding into the air, a trainer had the dolphins jumping over his head and when six dolphins were jumping all over the tank together. As the show ended, Rose tugged on my arm and said, "I think she just found her calling."

"I'm afraid so."

Edward then said, "I think we better get annual passes because she is going to make us come back often."

"I agree but we don't have to right now." We headed out of the show and Emmett snagged Rose's map and said, "Are we finally going to ride shipwreck rapids?"

I said, "I'll stay with Liza."

Alice said, "I've got Alex."

All the other kids said, "We want to go."

"Okay," and we headed over to the ride. Alice and I got all the cell phones and we knew we had dry clothes for the kids. Our husbands would just have to tough it out. Rose was about to stay with us. When Emmett through her over his shoulder and said, "You are coming too, darling."

"Emmett, put me down, now."

Katie and Garrett were laughing at Emmett and saying, "No just keep carrying, mommy. She looks funny like that."

"Emmett, if I get soaked, you will so pay."

"I love you, babe, but come on. It will be fun."

Alice and I saw a good spot to wait and saw that water was being shot from water cannons by people in the crowd. We pulled out quarters to shoot at our boat as it went by. There were three cannons that we could shoot water from. We had roped in some older kids to help us. "Okay, boys here they come," Alice said. "I can here, Emmett. You all have your quarters right?"

"Yep."

"Remember, we are trying to get the big guy."

"We got it."

"There they are." Rose and Jaime were huddled together with their feet up trying to stay dry.

"Try to avoid the two girls sitting together." The water cannons went off consecutively and landed on Emmett, Garrett and Masen and drenched them.

We were all laughing and Emmett said, "I'll get even with you two. Liza and Alex laughed and giggled at them and said, "He! He! Uncle Emmett is all wet."

We took the two kids and the strollers to go meet them as they came off the ride. When they came toward us, Edward's side of his jeans was soaked plus Emmett was drenched. I leaned in and kissed Edward and said, "What happened?"

"Emmett's weight and the water fall."

"I still love you, baby," and I kissed him.

"Rose, I guess you got even with Emmett for taking you on the ride," Alice said.

"Yes, I am pretty dry and my husband is soaked. Kids, are you okay or do you want to change?"

"We're okay."

"Let's head for Shamu and see if we can get you to dry some."

"Mommy, Uncle Emmett said 'we can sit in the soak zone and he will sit with us,'" Jaime asked.

"Be my guest, I am sitting up higher."

We headed over and as I sat in the back row of the lower section. I said, "Who is going with Uncle Emmett?"

Liza said, Mommy, can I go?"

Edward said, "I will go with you." All the other kids wanted to go down except for Alex he was actually starting to get sleepy.

As Emmett and Edward headed down about seven more rows, Emmett turned around and said, "Jasper, are you coming man?"

Jasper leaned in and said, "I'll be back; I love you and kissed Alice and Alex. Unless, of course you want to go down, I will stay up here with Alex."

"Bye, Jasper."

"They're going to get so wet."

"Just let them."

Alex fell asleep and probably ended up with a forty five minute power nap. The strength of the animals and the trust and love the trainers showed to them was beautiful. Watching the whales lift their entire bodies out of the water and flip was amazing. When the trainers started teaching the Shamu slam, Emmett was up with the kids doing the move. Shamu went swimming around the pool splashing people with his tail as he went by. Some water got all of them. I saw Edward and Jasper run their hands through their hair. Liza's shirt looked wet. Then Shamu came back towards them and dove down. All of a sudden his tail came out and splashed water all over their entire section and soaked them, (COMMA) not once but three times. There was no if ands or buts; they were soaked from head to toe. Edward shook his head and water went everywhere. We got pictures of it all. Rose leaned over and said, "You know, we aren't going to be able to stay dry any longer when everyone gets back here."

"I know." Alice and I both agreed.

We were right. Our children pulled on our legs and shorts, our husbands gave us hugs and Liza even wrapped herself around me. "Ugh," I said.

Edward leaned in and said, "You looked so hot. I needed to cool you off some."

"Oh Edward, you better be careful or I might just still be cool tonight." I kissed him so he couldn't answer.

Rose had Katie in her arms, "Come on, kids. It's time to get you guys into dry clothes. Husbands, go buy dry t-shirts so that you can be partially dry."

We moms headed to one of the family restrooms and got the kids all changed. When we came out, the boys all had on different Sea World t-shirts and we headed to our dinner at Dine with Shamu. Once checked in, the dads passed out bags to all the kids and said we got these for you as well. Liza said, "Daddy, you can take mine back because playing with the dolphins made this the bestest day ever."

"Liza, you deserve a t-shirt sweetie to help remember the day."

She opened her bag and it was a dolphin t-shirt. After our drink orders were taken, we moms went and got food for the kids. While we were dishing out the kids foods, the boys went and got their food. They all came back carrying two plates. Rose said, "Here they come, you guys. Let's go; I am starving."

So as we started to get up, Edward came toward me and said, "Sit down, beautiful. I brought you back food."

"Thank you, I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a simple kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and noticed Alice and Rose kissing their men too.

Masen said, "Just eat you, two."

"You eat your dinner, Masen."

Edward and I sat down to eat.

The trainers came out and started talking and brought around two whales. There was a mom and a baby. The mom always knew where her young one was and they always worked together. The baby mimicked his mother just like our children did with us. The bond between mother and child is amazing and I already had it four times over. Even though I only carried Garrett and Katie; I loved them as much as I loved my own children. I enjoyed taking pictures of the two whales together. Edward leaned over while I was taking pictures and said, "I am going to get everyone dessert; is that okay?"

"Thanks, I love you and yes."

I pulled Liza into my arms and Liza and I shared a shamu chocolate covered cookie.

As we got up to leave, I hugged, kissed and told them all that I loved them.

Edward started pushing the stroller for me. By this point, Masen eagerly accepted the opportunity to ride in the stroller. Jaime was in the second seat of Alice's stroller too. We were headed to the night sea lions' spoof show. Emmett had Katie on his back. Rose had Garrett next to her.

Edward leaned in to me as we were walking, "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Yes, Edward. The bond between that mother whale and her child was amazing and I hope I have that with Masen and Liza through our entire lives. I also want to keep the bond I have with Katie and Garrett just as strong. This extended family we have built is amazing and I couldn't ask for more. Once we get the kids in bed tonight; I promise to be silent while you make love to me so we can keep trying to make our third child."

He kept the stroller going and pulled me in close to him and kissed me. "Yes, I will make love to you and try to get you pregnant."

It was really funny watching everyone in our little happy large group sing and dance to the songs and enjoy the way the sea lions picked on all the other shows in the park. We had heard throughout the day how busy Shamu Rocks was. So we sent the three husbands ahead of us, to get us a row in the DRY zone for the show. Emmett snagged Garrett over his shoulder as the four boys trucked there way over to get us seats. When the rest of us were at the main entrance part, I got a text that said –

_**center section under the operations booth front row. **_

Our boys did great. We all got glow necklaces to wear. Edward and Jasper went and got numerous hot chocolates and churros as snacks for everyone. As different dance songs came on, all of us would get up and dance either with our spouses or one of our kids. We made it on the jumbo screen multiple times. Then the show started. The music, the videos and the whales with the trainers were an amazing combination. Edward must have been watching my face as well as Liza's, because he leaned over and said, "I believe we will be coming back here more often than just for Liza. You are in just as much amazement as she is."

"I love you," and I kissed him.

He then whispered, "Someday, I will just bring just you. In the middle of the day, I will take you back to the hotel and make love to you."

"I love you even more."

After the fireworks, we headed back to our hotel and the only child that hadn't fallen asleep was Garrett. We scooped up our two sleeping children quietly and said, "Good night all. See you in the morning."

Emmett went to say something until he heard Garrett say, "Make sure you tell Liza good night for me, Aunt Bella, and thank her for letting me have that last fish today."

"Good night, Garrett."

We quickly changed our children, made them go to the bathroom and then tucked them into one bed with pillows around them. Within ten minutes, I was pulled into Edward's arms. He said, "I believe someone requested that I make love to them very quietly."

"Yes, please," I whispered.

Then Edward shushed me and started kissing me. He quickly kissed my ear and said, "I'm going to just keep kissing you to keep you silent."

"No complaints from me," I whispered and then he kissed me just as he said he was going to do. He quietly entered me and we shared a very slow dance until I climaxed and Edward followed me over the edge.

I whispered, "Good night, my love."

"I love you, too, Bella."

Monday morning Edward and I were awakened by two kids, a giant whale and a giant dolphin.

We pulled the kids into us and started tickling them. When I saw my husband's face, I asked, "Do I even want to know how you guys pulled off winning six giant stuffed animals?"

"No you don't." Then Edward looked at Liza and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, daddy."

Then I asked, "Masen, did you have fun, too?"

"Yes, someday, can we come back?"

"Of course, though I am sure Liza won't want to come, we can just leave her with grandma and grandpa."

"Mommy, no, I want to come back. Please bring me, too."

"Of course, now let's all get cleaned up, so we can go have breakfast."

As we were sitting down eating breakfast, my sister and her family showed up to join us. We were almost done when Alice and Jasper showed up with their kids behind them. I leaned over to Rose and "Can we leave Liza and Masen with you while we go our walk? Edward promised he would take me for a walk on the beach"

"Of course, Bella. Go have fun."

I turned to Liza and Masen, "You two stay here with everyone and be good. Daddy and I will be back in about a half an hour or so. We love you."

Edward blew them a kiss, grabbed my hand and away we went. As we got outside, Edward pulled me in and said, "Are you going to be warm enough?"

"Yes, because I have you with me to keep me warm, my incredible, sexy, doctor husband." Once we got to the sand, he stopped, pulled me in close, lifted me off the ground and we started kissing. I can't believe how he can still enchant me after almost five years of marriage. All he had to do was run his tongue across my lower lip and I willingly gave myself over to him. Edward finally set me down and we started walking along the beach for another ten minutes. We sat down and made out on the beach. There was no one on the beach but a jogger here or there.

"Edward this is so nice," while I was just lying on his chest.

"I agree and you had a fabulous idea for the walk. But we better be heading back so we don't get in trouble."

Back at the hotel, we packed up and Alice and Jasper took the lead position in the car this time. Alice led us to Sea Port Village.

I was driving; so Edward sent her a text.

_**The pixie found a cute shopping village oh lord help us all**_

The response from Alice was –

_**Stuff it Edward **_

As I got out, I called, "Family time. We will meet back here at 12:30 so we can all get lunch together before we head home." Since we had all traveled together before, we learned that we needed family time so that we didn't kill each other.

"Great," and we all split up. Edward snuck back and bought Liza a carousel for Christmas. He also bought Masen a couple of wooden airplanes he found. We stumbled upon an art gallery that had pictures of whales and dolphins in the windows.

"Mommy, can we go in and look."

"Yes, but I will carry you and no touching. Masen, hands in your pockets, please."

"Yes, mommy."

A s we were walking around and looking, Liza said, "Mommy, look Ariel and dolphins."

"Yes, it is and it's beautiful, too." We wandered for another five minutes and we walked back by the painting again. It was incredible I thought to myself as I let my hand brush over the frame carefully.

"Mommy?" Masen asked.

"Yes Masen."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I do, too," Liza said.

Edward was there and said, "Go ahead and take them. Esme just texted me; I need to see if everything is okay."

"No problem, I'll meet you back here okay."

"Okay."

Within the hour, we were all eating at a diner and then headed back to LA. Immediately, I sent the pictures off to Kaitlin along with a gift card to itunes to thank her for everything she did for us.

**A/N next chapter is planning for the LONG road trip. Please review the short road trip and let me know what could go wrong on the long trip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is getting ready for the trip. Alright small personal author's note here, we know how many of you read our stories, so please drop us some love by hitting the review button at the bottom. It doesn't take long even if all you do is tell us great chapter. I have learned that reviews help us feel better that we are making our readers smile. **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Right after the Memorial Day weekend, we started full scale planning for our two week vacation in six weeks. Edward had been working hard both at work and at home. Most nights, Liza and Masen told him good night over the phone. On the nights he was home, immediately after dinner he went to his office. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. He never said that anything was bothering him. My guess was that he was just trying to make Esme's life as easy as possible.

One night I was over at Edward's parent's house because Edward had to go to the hospital to deliver a baby. While the kids were playing with grandpa, I asked, "Elizabeth, I have a huge favor to ask about Edward and my anniversary."

"What Bella?"

"I am having a baby grand delivered for his office next to our bedroom. Can you be there when it's delivered?"

"Of course. Just let me know the day it will be delivered and I will take care of it. Edward couldn't have found a better wife for himself or a daughter-in-law for me."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. He's so busy lately though."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. He's just trying to make the two weeks that you all are gone as easy on Esme as he can."

"I know that's what I tell myself. But even at night once he gets home his mind is not with his family."

"Everything will be fine when you are on vacation, I promise."

Within two weeks all the hotels were booked and we were just filling in the time line. We had actually agreed that each couple would take all the kids on one night so that each couple would have two quiet nights and we would get four nights thanks to our anniversary.

As we got closer to the end of June, Edward was either in his office more and more or gone. We had barely made love once a week in the month of June. I had no clue what was going on and it had me worried. I asked him if he was feeling okay or having any problems but he always told me he was fine.

The first night of July, I curled up in bed alone and was almost asleep when Edward came in and pulled me in close to him. "Sorry, I am so late, Bella."

"That's okay. You are a doctor."

"Bella, I am going to be gone every night until we leave. The hospital asked for me to fill in for a review course for the nurses until ten every night."

"Edward, why you?"

"Well, they asked Esme and I didn't want her doing it."

"Fine, I guess I will get everything ready for the trip by myself. I have done everything else around here this month by myself. Maybe I can even figure out how to make a baby by myself, too."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I will be home all day for the Fourth of July."

"Edward, you were the one that convinced me to give up my birth control pills back in May to try and get pregnant again. Now you are rarely around anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I am here now." His hands were running all over me under my night shirt and grazing very close to my panties.

"Yeah, I was running after the kids all afternoon."

"But baby, I worked a sixteen hour day and I still want you. We could try and make a baby."

"Maybe in the morning."

He continued running his hands over my body and I tried not to react but if he grazed any lower towards my panties he would find out how much I really wanted him even though I was annoyed with him. "Come on, Bella."

"No, Edward. Maybe in the morning," I said. "I have barely seen you, even at work. When you are not in with a patient, you are locked in your office. When you are at home, the same thing you are in your office. You spend some time with the kids but not really with me."

"Bella, I want to spend time with you right now."

"Fine, but again, it's on your schedule."

"Bella, come on, it is only going to be like this until we leave. Once we are on the road the morning of the 9th, I will be all yours."

"No, you won't. I have to share you with our children and the rest of the gang. So much for getting pregnant!"

"We could try right now," and his hand finally found my heat. He quickly slipped his hand into my panties and said, "Someone is awful wet and hot down there."

"Fine," I rolled into his arms and said, "If it'll shut you up." He started kissing me to shut me up

His touch was magical and I could feel myself getting even wetter for him at my center. Damn body. I can't deny that and I love making love with my husband but I want him around more.

We had a great day on the Fourth of July. Everyone came to our place that day for the BBQ. Edward's parents, Alice and Jasper's parents, Carlisle, a very pregnant Esme and Natalie.

I found Edward and Jasper in Edward's office. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," Edward said and came up and spun me around in his arms and kissed me.

Jasper excused himself and then after we finished our kiss. We headed back to all our guests.

After the BBQ, Edward became distant again. I just couldn't understand what was up with him. Edward had missed most of the planning meetings of our vacation; he always sent me with information but that was his only input. One night I told him I didn't want to hear any complaining of what we have planned since you haven't been around. He had told me he would take care of our anniversary in San Francisco. I believed him, even though I wasn't sure.

A/N Remember hit that little review button down there. It makes us the author's smile.

For those of you that review, I can't leave you out. Thank you so much for all your reviews and notes of encouragement they do keep me smiling and happy to update my stories. I will NEVER threaten to withhold my story until I get a certain number of reviews. Have a great day. Next Chapter will be up on Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

July 8

I was running around our bedroom repacking all our bags at 11:00 pm when Edward finally got home. I was muttering about my list and all the clothes when Edward knocked me onto the bed into one of the piles of clothes.

"Go away," I said and shoved him off of me.

"No, I am finally on vacation and I have missed you."

"Edward, go to your office and your computer; you have spent more time there in the last six weeks than with me or the kids."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but this vacation will be different. I will be around all the time now."

"I know you will, but maybe I don't want you to be around."

"Bella, don't say that."

"Fine. But go away I need to finish packing before we can go to bed."

"Bella, I don't want to. I have missed you."

"Edward, get out. You were the one that hasn't been here. I have been here and at the office. It's like you don't want to be with me anymore. Why don't you let me finish packing, get a decent night sleep. Tomorrow, I will put on a beautiful smile and go on a two week vacation with my family and friends."

"Bella, I will leave you alone after I say a couple things. You are right, I haven't been here and I am sorry. I will leave you alone on your side of the bed once you have finished packing; and I promise I will make up for the last six weeks that." He kissed my neck said I love you.

"Just get out Edward, you don't even realize what you just said to me," and I pushed him away from me. I finished packing all the clothes, moved the bags to the front door. Finally, I went into the bathroom and set everything we would need into a bathroom bag so we could use them in the morning and then we would know to put them back in the bag for the trip.

I went and had a half a glass of wine, climbed into bed and went to sleep. Edward kept his word and never laid a hand on me that night.

July 9th

I was up when the alarm went off and in the shower cleaning up. I heard the bathroom door open and I thought I heard a clicking sound but I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew my husband was in the shower with me and kissing me. I said, "The kids."

"Bathroom door is locked. Now let me help you get clean, my incredibly beautiful wife". He took my sponge and cleaned my whole body and whispered, "I love your freesia scented gel." As the sponge made it close to my womanhood, he ran it over my c-section scar then said, "I love this scar on you. It reminds me of why I fell in love you. You gave yourself, mind and body, to four people and then to me."

"Edward,"I moaned. He dropped the sponge and lavished kisses on my womanhood including my folds, clit and my entrance. "Edward, get up here,"I groaned and as he kissed up my body to my lips I was pressed against the shower wall where he made love to me.

He kissed me one last time and said, "This is the way to start a vacation. I love you, Bella. See you in a few. I hope you like this kind of attention."

"Thank you, Edward. I love that attention. That is what I have missed for the last six weeks."

"Beautiful, I promise I will make it up to you."

I finished in the shower, dressed in comfortable clothes and headed for the kitchen. Edward had finished up eating and the kids were still eating. I kissed his neck and said, "Go shower, I'll help the kids get finished up and then I can eat."

"Thank you, love. We truly are the perfect team." Edward was headed for the shower.

I quickly got some fruit, yogurt and granola for my breakfast and sat down with Masen and Liza. After a couple bites, I asked, "Are you both excited?"

"Yes mommy, we get to spend two whole weeks with everyone. We get to go into the woods, see grandma and grandpa, go to Seattle and come home along the beach."

"Yep, we get to stay in a tree house and a castle all on one trip."

"Masen, will you go brush your teeth and then put all the food on the one shelf carefully in the cooler?"

"Okay, mommy. I will be right back."

"Liza, can you help me clear the table? Then will you go brush your teeth and hair?"

"Sure, mommy."

As I started on the dishes, my cell phone went off.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hi, Bella. How's it going?"

"Cleaning up the kitchen. By the way, hi Alice. I hear Alex in the background."

"You guys. I have my check list. Okay. I will see you about thirty minutes."

I got off the phone and finished up the dishes. Masen came out and started on the cooler. "Honey, close the cooler when you are done and I will be right out."

"Okay."

I got to our bathroom; put my hair in a low pony tail. Edward peaked around the corner and said, "I am going to start loading the car and I am going to set up the DVD players for the kids."

"Okay, I should be out with the last bag in about ten."

Twenty minutes later, we were on the road to meet at Alice's house. At Alice's, we all stood by our cars and the girls went through the check lists.

"Perfect," Alice said. "Let's load up and hit the road."

Emmett announced, "I'm leading."

The plan was to get to Tulare, CA and have a picnic at a park Alice found online. After an hour or so break, we would continue on to Yosemite to explore the park in the late afternoon and check into the Tenaya Lodge for the night. There was a summer BBQ and bon fire at the lodge that night we were planning on attending. As Edward was about to pull away so that Emmett could get to the front, Alice brought me a notebook binder.

"Edward, she put everything in a binder for us."

"Of course, she did."

I rolled down my window and said, "Get in your car, Alice or Jasper might leave the pixie behind."

We were soon all on the road and after a quick bathroom break, we got to Tulare right on time for our picnic. Edward looked at me and said, "Where are we getting our subs at?"

They are already in our cars; so follow Emmett until we get to our picnic spot. We pulled up to a park that Alice found for us and we let the children out to run free and stretch their legs. Before I let Liza down I said, "Stay where I can see you, please?"

"Yes, mommy."

"You, too, Masen."

"Got it, mom." They were gone along with the other kids. Edward helped me get our cooler out and the picnic blanket.

As I went to go to the bathroom, my husband followed me. "Yes, Edward, can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the show while you set up the picnic. You are wearing a thong under your shorts."

"Yes darling. I am, but you will have to wait too much later tonight before you get to actually see it." I stopped and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you and will see you in a little bit."

As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Emmett coming out of the men's restroom. "Hey, big brother, you want to round up the kids and we can eat."

"Of course, little sis." Emmett took off in a run to catch the kids. Alice and I were setting out the last of the fruit and vegetables. We had cookies hidden for dessert.

Alice asked, "Any luck?"

"No and you?"

"No."

We sat down to cold fried chicken, I had made the day before. "Hey I am short one of the chicken breasts I made yesterday. Oh well, Emmett enjoy; I will have a couple of the wings instead."

Emmett then grabbed the last breast piece and said, "Hmm, delicious Bella."

"This is the best breast I have ever had in my life." Jasper and Edward spit there soda out of their mouths and started laughing.

Jaime said, "What is so funny, daddy?"

"Nothing honey. Sorry Uncle Emmett, just made a dumb joke."

Jasper saw Rose lean over and start to whisper something to Emmett and I said, "Rose, stop that now. I can't read minds but I can guess what you are about to say." Lunch passed quietly. Emmett excused himself after lunch was over. Rose then said that she was heading for the bathroom to get paper towels damp to clean up the table clothes.

I saw Rose go in the bathroom but when she didn't come back for ten minutes, I went to check on her. As I rounded the last corner, I said, "Behave you two, what if I had been Katie. Can't you two wait until we get to the hotel tonight?"

"No, Bella. I couldn't I had to prove to Rose that I still love her white meat as much as I love your made from scratch breasts."

Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "I am the only one that gets to enjoy my wife's breasts. You can only enjoy her homemade fried chicken breasts."

We all giggled as Rose and Emmett left, then Edward said, "I am sorry beautiful; I saw your chicken in the refrigerator and couldn't help myself. You always make so much that there are leftovers."

I punched him and said, "Why would I make leftovers when we are out on the road?"

"I'm sorry beautiful and thank you for making your fried chicken that must have taken you awhile yesterday?"

"It did along with everything else I did. If you had been around more, you would have known it." I just turned and headed back to the tables.

**A/N So they are finally on the road, sit back and enjoy. The next update will be posted on Thursday. Enjoy the last of the weekend. I am being kind and posting this very late on Saturday as I go off to bed. If you read this overnight or tomorrow leave me some love. I am stuck working from home tomorrow and your reviews will make me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

We loaded up the cars. I slipped on one headphone and Alice texted me –

_**R u okay**_

_**Y**_

_**Because you never put on headphones in the car w/ E. you love the same music and talking to him**_

_**How do u know**_

_**I can see u in the side mirror**_

_**I guess I am**_

_**Walk later all 3 of us**_

_**I suppose bye**_

I pulled out a book I had brought along to read, I had just stumbled into a teenage love affair book about humans and vampires called, 'Twilight.'

Edward asked what I was reading? so I showed him.

When we were about ten minutes into the Yosemite National Park, we pulled into a viewpoint and enjoyed the views all around us.

The kids got to run around and burn off some energy. We found a trail to walk on for a while. As we got back towards the car, I knew all the kids were ahead of us. I turned around and said, "Where did Alice and Jasper go did we lose them?"

Emmett looked around and said, "I'll go find them. Will you watch all the kids?"

EmPOV

I retreated back down the trail. I heard some rustling, a small moan and followed the sound. I thought I saw Jasper's shirt and I jumped into the opening and said, "Busted, Alice. I never knew you for the being the one with nature type."

"Oh shit," I heard the pixie say.

Then I commented. "You Tarzan, you Jane. Busted, now let's get going."

As I finished leading them out of the woods, I got them back to their kids and said, "Look who I found lost in the woods?"

Alex walked up to them and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Alex," Jasper said as he picked him up. "Mount up, everyone, and I get shot gun this time."

Jaime asked, "Do we get to drive through the tree now?"

Jasper said, "Oh yes, we do."

We followed the trail Alice laid out for the next hour. Finally we got to check into the lodge. Our rooms were modern but nicely decorated. Our husbands had brought some of our bags in at check in, but once we made it to our rooms, they said that they would get our bags and to watch the kids. Five minutes later we heard so much cursing in the hall all the wives went out into the hall.

Rose said, "Quiet, you guys; we could hear you in our rooms."

Emmett said, "Fine, then you can carry all these bags." Then he dropped the three he was carrying and mumbled, "This will take me two more trips."

Rose walked up and poked him, "Behave you guys volunteered to carry all the bags up. So quit bitching and go get the rest. From now on, we will all help you big strong men carry all the bags." Katie and Garrett were in the hall laughing at their daddy by that time.

Katie said, "Daddy, you are in so much trouble."

Emmett scooped her up, "Fine, you can come and help me carry a couple bags."

"Okay, daddy," and he flew her back out to the parking lot.

Katie and the three men left to get more bags. Alice, Rose and I moved the three bags Emmett threw on the ground into their room. I went back to Masen and Liza to check on them and they were watching cartoons on the TV. "Mommy, how long until the BBQ?"

"I think it starts at 7."

Edward walked in and said, "Perfect, let's go get small ice cream cones to hold us over."

"Can we mommy?"

"Sure, but I don't want any. How about I meet you guys back here in about an hour? I am going to go for a walk."

Edward walked up to me and said, "Are you okay?" And he felt my head like I had a fever.

"Edward, I'm fine. I am just not in the mood for ice cream."

I grabbed my travel backpack, a room key, a bottle of water and left. Edward said, "Be careful."

I went out behind the lodge and started walking. I walked for about thirty minutes and then started to head back. I stopped at an overlook and I think why am I letting my anxiety get the best of me? Edward loves me and the last six years have been amazing; why should his distance from me the last six weeks bother me? It just does especially since the beginning of May; he asked me to give up my birth control pills to try and get pregnant with our third child. As I was sitting there, my two best friends came up and wrapped their arms around me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sis, what is it?" Rose asked, as well.

"You are so lost in thought; you didn't even here us coming up the path."

"Nothing, I am fine. Let's go back and get ready for the BBQ."

"Stop, Bella. I grew up with you. I know when you are brooding about something."

"You are really upset about something or you would be down with your children eating ice cream with them. You gravitate toward your husband and right now you are hot and cold. So dish, what is going on?" Alice said.

"Please talk to us. We don't want this vacation to be ruined if you are going to be grumpy and moody the whole time."

"Shut up. You know what, you two! I love you, but I don't want to talk about this. It's just my insecurities rearing there ugly head again." I pushed away from them.

Rose yelled, "Bella, stop."

"No," and I started running down the trail until I was my typical clumsy self and fell face first onto the trail. Alice and Rose were soon right there next to me.

Bella stay still and wouldn't allow me to move "Are you okay?"

"I don't know; don't call Edward please."

"Okay, but stay still please."

"Em," Rose said into her cell phone. "Can you leave the kids with Jasper and Edward? Follow the trail behind the lodge. Bella fell and is crying and doesn't want to see Edward or have the kids see her."

"Thanks, babe." Rose responded.

Emmett was soon there. An EMT was right behind him. Someone on the trail had called after seeing me on the ground. The EMT determined that it was okay for me to roll over and stand up that my neck was fine. Emmett and the EMT helped me get up. I then proved I could stand on my own and walk a little bit. "Just take it easy tonight miss and you should be good to go."

"No problem. Thanks for checking on me. My husband is a doctor; I'm sure he'll check me out later," I said with a very large degree of sarcasm. "Emmett, can you lend me your arm so that I can clean some of this crap off me."

"Bella, are you really okay?" Emmett asked.

"All of you just stop it," and as I tried to take off I was up over Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, put me down," and I was hitting his back and butt.

"Bella, stop it. I don't know what your problem is but you aren't going to ruin this vacation for the kids. So grow up."

We were back at the lodge and I heard, "Daddy look at how Uncle Emmett is carrying mommy and mommy is all dirty."

"Emmett, would you put my wife down. Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?"

"No, Edward, I don't. Emmett carried me back here after I tripped on the trail. An EMT checked me out. I just need a shower and I will be fine. Why don't you take the kids to the playground and I will meet you at the BBQ when I am cleaned up." I reached up on tiptoes and kissed his lips and said, "See you later," and I headed for our room.

I showered; my knees and elbows burned some. I had scraped them up but I would be fine. I can't tell you how many times I had fallen and scraped myself up.. I was going through my suitcase looking for clean underwear to put on. I got really upset and through my clothes around the room and started cursing. "Damn him!"

When Edward got home the night before and tackled me on the bed, I was about to pack my underwear and bras but I forgot that and now I had none. Too bad, for tonight, I would just put my bikini on under my clothes. Then I put my hair into a pony tail and covered my knees up with Neosporin and band aids. I headed down to the BBQ.

EPOV

While the kids played in the play area, the five of us adults sat down. Edward looked at Alice and Rose, "Did Bella say anything to you two?"

"No, whatever is bothering her, and something is; she doesn't want to talk about it!"

"All she said is that her insecurities are getting the better of her."

"Edward, what is going on?"

"I have no clue. I haven't been around the last week because of the class at the hospital. This morning, though, I thought I made up for the lack of attention."

"Shut up, that is my sister, Edward," Rose said.

Emmett said, "My little sister, so just stop. You need to make this better, Edward; this is supposed to be fun for all of us. I told you when you two got married; if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"I know, but if she doesn't talk to us, how can any of us make it better?"

Alice said, "We will work on her later, it's time to get the kids cleaned up for dinner."

As soon as we entered the BBQ area, Bella entered from the other end, Liza and Masen went running up to her and gave her a hug. A smile broke out across her face.

BPOV

"Are you okay, mommy?" Masen said.

"Yes, Masen. I am fine. Just scraped up some, but when am I not? So how about a BBQ, all?"

"Okay." I had Katie and Garrett attached to me, too.

"Aunt Bella, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am."

We all went, got food and sat down together. I sat between Liza and Masen putting Edward next to Liza. When he went to get Liza some more milk, he leaned over my shoulder and asked, "Do you need anything else, Beautiful?"

"No, I'm good."

He quickly returned. After dinner we moved to a fire pit and sat around where we were told stories about the Yosemite woods and the area. The kids ate it up and then they ate up even more when we all got to make s'mores. Edward helped Liza, and I just watched over Masen. We toasted our two marshmallows together. Edward then scooted closer to me while Liza was lying on his chest and he put his other arm around me. "How are your knees and elbows?"

"They will be fine. I've had worse."

"How about we go put our kids to bed? And then will you let me take a look at your knees and elbows?"

"Sure, doc. Though I am a nurse, and I have children, and know how to clean scrapes up."

So we took our two kids upstairs and ran them through the shower to get the smoky smell off of them. We put them in the queen size bed with pillows around Liza. We had tried this at home in our guest room to see how this would work and the kids loved it.

Once we had them in bed, Edward said, "Go out to the couch and lay down for me. I will grab my bag, just in case we need it."

I lay down after I got some lights on by the sofa. Edward sat down on the edge of the couch. He pulled off my band-aids and started looking at my knees. "There is one spot; I see some debris that I want to clean a little better."

"Okay." I wanted to scream as he scrubbed it but the kids were asleep and I just dug my hands into the couch. Edward then checked my elbows and they were okay.

"I'm going to go run through the shower and then I can leave my cuts open for the night. Okay, doc?"

"Yes, that's fine Bella. Are you really okay?"

"Yes, don't I look okay?"

"I guess you do; but my enchanting crocked smile is not working too well right now."

"Edward, I am tired, smell of smoke, scraped up and ready for bed."

"Then can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing a bikini under your clothes?"

"Edward, I wouldn't go there, if I were you."

I got up to go to the bathroom and he followed me. "Isabella Marie, quit walking away from me!"

"Edward Anthony, I can do anything I want; I am not your property."

"You aren't; but I can't be the one to blame for you having a bikini on."

"Really, you aren't."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine," then I took off my t-shirt and shorts and then my bikini in front of my husband and said, "I have no underwear or bras for the remainder of this trip because when you got home last night and tackled me onto our bed trying to have sex with me. You see I was about to walk to our dresser and get my beautiful sexy lace bras and underwear that you love but I was accosted and then I forgot to pack them. Now do me a favor and leave me alone. If your ass had been home to help me during the week and you hadn't distracted me for your own personal needs when you got home, I would have my underwear and bras. Do me a favor take your pretty enchanting smile and crooked grin out of here and just leave me alone."

Edward said, "I 'm sorry," and he left. I took a shower put my bikini bottom back on and a t-shirt and went to bed. I heard Edward come off the deck and go into the shower. After I turned out my light, I was asleep when he climbed into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning I was up at 6 and the sun was up. I quietly got out of bed and left a note and went for a walk. I found a paved trail this time and it led to a creek.

Rose came and sat down next to me twenty minutes later. "Edward called me."

"Of course, he did. He just can't leave me alone."

"Isabella, he loves you; what is wrong? This isn't you."

"Rose," and I started crying on her shoulder. "I think Edward has fallen out of love with me."

"What? You have got to be kidding!"

"No, Rose, I am serious this is just between you and me. I'm slowly dying inside."

"Honey, he loves you. Why are you saying that? He is upset that you won't talk to him. You haven't been like this since before you married him."

"Rose, since we have been back from San Diego, Edward hasn't been around much. When he is at home, he is locked in his office. At the office, he is either with a patient or locked in his office. He spends some time with the kids and eats dinner with us. He doesn't normally make it to bed before I am asleep. Edward decides when we have sex. Yet, at the very end of April, Edward asked me to stopped taking my birth control pills so that we could try for baby number three. We had fun practicing in May; but in June, we only made love about once a week. Now, you tell me what happened after Memorial Day weekend. Then last night after I fell and finished my shower, I went to get dressed and I forgot my bras and underwear because when Edward came home two nights ago he knocked me down on the bed while I was packing and wanted to have sex. I got distracted even after I sent him away and forgot my bras and underwear."

"Bella, are you sure?"

"I don't know. I just know the facts, Rose. He told me he would make it up to me on this trip. Yesterday morning, he met me in the shower and that was amazing."

"Okay, Bella, when we get to Redding later today the three of us moms will hit Victoria Secret's."

"Great."

"Bella, I can't explain the last six weeks but I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes. He watches you; he sent me out here to check on you at 6:30 in the morning. He made you scream though silently in the shower yesterday morning. Be nice and let him spoil you rotten for the next two weeks and relax. Maybe on one of your alone nights; you will even make a baby."

"Rose, you can't tell anyone else."

"Sweetie, I won't. Just try and believe what Edward said that he will make it up to you."

"I will try."

"Now, how about we head back to our rooms. I need some coffee. You know, Edward is going to ask me about this?"

"I know."

"I'll tell him that you have just really missed him and that I helped convince you that he is really going to make it up to you. I will also tell him that the girls get to go to Victoria Secret's later today. And you will remember all the great times with Edward and try your damnedest to enjoy this trip and have fun with your husband, children and the rest of us."

"I will and thanks Rose. Thanks for being my sister and my shoulder to cry on and for being my family even when you were a pain in the ass."

"You're welcome, that is what a sister is for."

Arm in arm we got up and walked back up the trail to the lodge. As I was about to go into my room, we hugged and then she whispered, "Bella, I love you; but do you think the next time you need me; you can wait until after at least eight in the morning."

"I'll try and thanks again, Rose."

I went in and headed for the shower. As I stepped out of the shower, my husband was in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around me. "How was your walk?"

"Wonderful, Rose and I had a wonderful talk."

"Good, I'm glad," and he kept drying my body with his hands and my towel.

"Edward," I groaned and held the counter.

"Yes, beautiful." He had just come up my legs drying them and his finger ran through my lower lips and I wiggled to his touch.

Then there was a knock. "Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, just a minute and I'll be right out." He stood up flushed the toilet kissed my neck and said, "I love you."

He left and I grabbed my clothes after I secured my towel and headed to the living room to get dressed. Breakfast was fresh fruit, yogurt and granola; we had packed in the coolers for this morning. Then all twelve of us loaded back up the cars. We headed to a trail; we had found on-line for a hike. Jasper and Edward pulled out the strollers; Alice and I loaded it down with water and away we went. It was an easy hike so Alice and Rose were back with me. Rose linked arms between Alice and I; and then Alice leaned around and asked, "How are you this morning?"

"I am good." Masen interrupted us in the bathroom

Alice giggled and said, "Maybe you should have gotten up earlier?"

"Alice, you and Jasper."

"Well dish," Rose said after Alice's giggles

"Shower is all I have to say and that I love my husband."

I looked at Rose and said, "I guess we'll have to try getting up earlier."

"Maybe we will," and we both giggled. "Oh Alice, when we get to Redding, the boys are going to take the kids for a little while, we need to hit Victoria Secret's for some underwear that we are required to purchase for a certain brunette that is my little sister."

"Why?"

"Edward kind of distracted me when he got home two nights ago and that was the last thing I needed to pack and I forgot."

"Cool, I will check on my phone."

We started our drive further north, stopped at a McDonald's for lunch for the kids to burn off some energy. We got to Redding around two. We took all three cars to the lake to let the boys play with the kids. Rose, Alice and I got in Rose's car to head to the mall. We promised the boys we would be back in two hours. Once we made it to Victoria Secret's, we had fun. I got five pairs of thongs and five low cut boy shorts. Then we went looking for matching bras. I made sure I got one strapless one for Edward's and my anniversary because I had a strapless sundress packed for that night. We had just finished our purchases and Alice was about to pull us into another store when my cell went off. I answered, "We still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave. What Edward? Shit! Fuck! How did that happen?"

"What?" Alice and Rose said.

"Rangers, what? What did you guys do?"

"I won't stop; Edward find him. We are on our way," and I hung up my phone.

"How did he lose Masen?" Rose asked.

"Rose, it is Garrett; he wandered off and they can't find him. The park rangers are looking for him."

"What?" she screamed.

A police officer came up to us and asked, "Are you ladies, okay? Is there something I can help with?"

Alice said, "No. Yes. I don't know. We're on vacation and left our husbands with the kids at the lake so we could quickly run to the mall for a forgotten item. Now, one of our sons is missing and we need to get back to Lake Shasta."

"Ladies, I don't think any of you should be driving. My partner is outside and if you will allow it; I will drive your car and he can run as our escort to get you out to the lake quickly."

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Yes, please," Rose said handing her keys to the officer in tears

In twenty minutes, we were back out to the lake. We went running up to Jasper and Edward and the kids Rose said as a crying Katie climbed into her arms, "Where is Emmett?"

"Helping them look. Now that you guys are here, we are going to help look."

The two officers then said, "We will help, as well."

"Edward, what happened?" Rose said as she calmed Katie.

"We were playing with all the kids at the park and the next thing I knew I heard Emmett hollering for Garrett."

By 7, we still hadn't found him and the boys insisted that we get the kids to the hotel. A park ranger made sure we got there safely. We ordered pizza for all the kids and paced. None of us moms got more than two or three bites into us. At 8, we still hadn't heard anything. At 9, still nothing. Time was going really slowly and dragging on. I finally put my two kids to bed. Katie was with Jamie asleep in bed and Alex was in another bed. We were all pacing and wished we were out looking. We had seen on the news earlier in the evening about the search at the park for a missing boy. At 10, all of our phones went off in a text –

_**A ranger just found him – appears just tired and dehydrated more information to come. E**_

We all hugged, breathed a sigh of relief and then cried. I finally said, "Thank god."

Forty-five minutes later, Emmett came in carrying a sleeping Garrett. Edward and Jasper followed them in. They all looked exhausted but yet relieved. Rose said I got him. She scooped up her baby and took him to bed. Then the five of us stepped out on the patio; the boys had beers in their hands trying to calm their nerves down some. Rose stepped outside with a glass of wine and said, "Emmett, I would love to yell at you for losing our son but I can't(COMMA) you also brought him home to me. Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

"Once we made it to the lake playground near the water, we were sitting at a picnic table all talking. Masen came up to Edward and said he lost a part to his plane. We agreed to help him look for it. Liza fell and I was closest so I went to check on her. Then Edward came over with Masen so we could clean up her skinned knee. She wanted Uncle Emmett to hold her hand while daddy cleaned it all up. Once she was done and back on the playground, we looked around and counted heads and Garrett was missing. Jasper and I went into the woods and couldn't find him. Edward called the park rangers and the search started. Edward then called you three."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry, if we had been there."

"No. I think he would have gotten off on his own anyway."

Rose then told them about what happened with us at the mall.

"When the park ranger found him, he was about a mile in from where we were, way off the trail. Garrett thought he remembered seeing where Masan's plane part fall off in the woods and that is why he went back into the woods. He had gotten lost and the ranger told him the next time that that happened he should stay in one place. We couldn't find him because he kept moving thinking he could find his way out. Garrett finally got so tired he finally sat down to rest and that is when the ranger finally found him."

"Edward, did you check him out?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose. He's fine. Tomorrow to compensate for lack of fluids I would say we really need to push them but besides that and a really good night sleep. He will be fine."

"Tomorrow before we leave we need to sit down with all the kids and talk about wandering off," Jasper said.

"I agree," we all said. I was leaning against Edward because I was so thankful everything had worked out. His one arm was around me while the other held his beer. Once everyone's drinks were gone; I said, "I am going to get Liza and head to bed."

Edward said, "I'll get Masen."

I quickly hugged Rose and Emmett and said, "I love you and we will see you in the morning."

Alice said, "Forget about the schedule, we will leave when Garrett is up and ready and has had a big breakfast."

"Great and thanks guys," Emmett said and hugged us all.

We all scooped up kids and took them back to our rooms. Once they were settled back down to sleep, I went into our bathroom and started crying. Edward was right there. "What is it, Bella?"

"I was so afraid and having one of our kids missing puts everything back in perspective. I love you and I am sorry I let my insecurities get away from me over the last few days."

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I hated it as much as you did. Why don't you go lie down I need a shower before I go to bed?"

"Okay, I'll grab your pajama shorts and put them in here for you."

"Thanks, by the way, did you get your new bras and underwear?"

"Yes, I did."

"Am I going to get to see them?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe."

When I brought him back his shorts, Edward was already in the shower. I stayed in the bathroom because I had brought my night clothes to change into. Once I was naked, I heard my husband growl. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I distracting you, Edward? Should I leave?"

"No, get your sexy ass in here and shut up." Edward reached his hand out to me. I quickly stepped into the shower and we shared a very passionate kiss. He turned us and growled wrap your legs around me, "Beautiful, I need you now."

I giggled and said, "Just don't drop me." I knew he wouldn't even when he held me with only one hand as he played with my clit. I just kept wiggling against his rock hard manhood.

He finally said, "You are asking for it." My back was pressed up against the wall. He drove his manhood straight up into me and we set one hell of a pace between his dick wanting me and our tongues demanding their own attention.

As I came, I groaned fuck into our kiss right into his mouth and his response back was a guttural, "Oh shit." As Edward let my legs slide back down to the ground, he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," and out of the shower, we both stepped. We each dried one another. Edward slid on his boxer briefs and sleep pants I had brought him. Then he helped me slip on a new emerald green tank top and my Victoria thong plus my new sleep shorts. I was up in his arms and he carried me to bed where we cuddled up together. I kissed him and he held me as we fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N continuing the road trip. We eventually make it to Emmett's parents house. Please continue enjoying the story**

Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning and Edward was still wrapped around me. I was happy to have him back like this. I wiggled back against him trying to figure out if he was awake or not. I could definitely feel his morning woodie greeting me. The next thing I knew, one hand was over my mouth to keep me quiet and the other slipped into my hot wet entrance. I heard a whisper at my ear. "You are really hot for your husband. Adjust your one leg for me for so that I can have easier access." I did and what an orgasm he brought on.

APOV

Jasper was still asleep even though his arm was draped over me holding me close. We had talked the night before. Working through something dangerous like that brought everyone closer, we went to bed last night just cuddling. The closeness we shared was amazing, we didn't even make love, we just held each other. Now I wanted him and I didn't know how soon the kids would get up. I knew we had our time tonight but I needed him now. I wiggled my ass back against him. His manhood loved the attention and suddenly he was slipping his hand into my panties and whispering, "Mrs. Hale, what are you doing?"

I whispered back, "Getting your attention."

"You have it; now what?"

"Make love to me."

"I will; but you have to be quiet. I am taking you like this."

"Oh yes, baby."

"Now be quiet or I will stop. Your children are right there."

"Okay." And he did, he took me and oh it was magical. Jasper then kissed the sheen away from my cheeks and whispered, "That is just a warm up for tonight."

"Promises, Mr. Hale."

"No, I will deliver on that one, Mrs. Hale."

BPOV

"Mommy, since we are back in our room and daddy is here. Does that mean they found Garrett?" Masen asked.

"Yes, Masen. He is asleep in Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's room."

"Yeah," said Liza. "I prayed really hard last night that the ranger's would find him."

"Let's get the kids cleaned up, Edward. Then we can watch cartoons until we are all ready for breakfast."

An hour later Emmett called and said, "We'll be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"No problem, see you then."

Thirty minutes later, we were all loaded into the cars and Edward led us to a Denny's he had found. Once orders were placed, we got all the kids attention. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing in front of all of them. "Now listen up. This trip is supposed to be fun and it will be fun. We all just need to remember that we are not at our own houses and back yards. We all stay close and we always tell someone where we are going," Emmett announced.

"Okay, daddy but how close do we have to stay?" Katie asked.

Emmett turned to Jasper and said, "Not this close," and pulled him into a bear hug.

The kids all started giggling. "Basically, if you can't see us, you better get back in our sight."

Emmett stepped forward and said, "There will be no more warnings either. I have no problems going to the store and getting harnesses for all you monkeys or we can use Liza and Alex's strollers."

"Got it," and he gave all the kids high fives. "Now, here come pancakes; let's eat."

I got up and headed for the restroom. As I started to wash my hands, Alice came in and said, "Why are you smiling so big this morning, Bella?"

"Bathroom and silent morning sex is amazing."

Alice started giggling.

"You, too," I said. Alice smiled and then I said, "We can't tell Rose; she will be so mad at us."

Then Rose came in and said, "What can't you tell me?"

"Uhh, nothing sis; I'll see you later."

Rose blocked the door and said, "I don't think so. Yesterday was a hard day before the Garrett incident and thank god, he is okay. But you are beaming you and Edward had sex didn't you."

I just smiled and said, "Sorry, Yes Garrett missing just put things in perspective for me."

"Thank god," Rose said with a smile. "I don't think I could have put up with moody Bella for the rest of this trip. Plus I can't complain because you and Edward get all the kids tonight."

Alice piped in, "Alright ladies, let's go get the crew, get them cleaned up and hit the road. Today better be a quiet day."

As I walked out of the bathroom, I said, "Yeah until about eight tonight."

My sister and my best friend punched me and said, "Jealous."

We were soon on the road again. The three of us girls had a texting conversation.

_**How many times? **_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

_**R, you will have to catch up**_

_**No problem after tonight B you will have to catch up and so will A**_

_**Well see about that**_

"Edward, can I plug in my iPod for a little while?"

"I suppose."

So I switched it out and then he started grumbling about some of my pop music.

"Fine," I pulled it out and plugged his back in. I pulled out my head phones and started listening to mine after I mumbled. "You said you were going to make up for being gone. You know a little bit of pop music doesn't hurt anyone."

I picked up a magazine after checking on the kids who were engrossed in their own movie and started reading.

Edward pulled out my head phone and I said, "What?"

"You just got a text. Do you mind checking it since, I'm driving?"

"Fine." So I read the text out loud to Edward –

_**we need a bathroom stop oh leader of the pack. **_

Fifteen minutes later, we were stopping at a rest area. "Good," I got out and got Liza. When Liza, Alice, Alex, and I all came out of the bathroom, everyone else was running around chasing Emmett.

I got Rose's hand and said, "What did my big brother do this time?"

He had a water gun and as everyone came out of the bathroom, he started shooting everyone. So we charged after him; plus it is burning off some excess energy on them. Jasper came and took Alex flying in the air and Edward did the same with Liza. Twenty minutes later, we were back on the road and as Edward turned on the car, my iPod started playing. I looked at Edward and said, "Why?"

"Because you were right, we can share the music plus I don't like you ignoring me."

"Thanks, honey," and I leaned over and kissed him. We got honked at and I could see Emmett signaling for us to drive.

We made a quick stop for subs that day for lunch, and it was nice out; so we ate outside at picnic tables. We were about thirty minutes to Roseburg, when I got a text from Alice –

_**pixie says to go straight to the barn **_

Tell the pixie –

_**yes tinkerbell boss**_

The reply back—

_**that is pixie boss to you**_

I pulled out a new coloring book for Liza and gave Masen a book on different ways he could fold paper airplanes. Suddenly, a paper airplane came flying up between Edward and I. It startled Edward but he didn't swerve the car. Liza started giggling, "that was funny daddy. Masen made a good paper airplane."

"Yes, he did Liza. But Masen how about from now on you tell us when you are going to try and fly one because we don't want to scare daddy."

"Okay, mommy. Sorry, daddy."

"No problem."

We soon pulled into the ranch's driveway. When we made it to the barn and released the kids from the cars, they were called to attention by Jasper because they wanted to run around and see all the animals.

Then Garrett said, "Bathroom, now mom."

"Oh yeah, we have been making you drink all that Gatorade. Okay, just a minute."

A foreman came out and said, "Look you all must be the McCartys, Masens, and Hales."

"Yes," said Rose. "Could you point us to a bathroom for this one?"

"Sure, third door on the right in that barn. Just no running, little man. There are horses in there that we do not want to spook." Emmett went with him to keep him in check.

Once we were all back together, the foreman introduced himself as Jacob. Then Jacob took us all around the ranch to see the different animals they had. The kids played with goats, horses, cows, chickens and pigs. They took the kids into the apple orchard as well. When we returned back to the main barn, Jacob got down to the kids level and said, "Would you all like to go on a hayride around the area where we can go through some cover bridges?"

"Yes, Jacob. Please, Please, Please," and they attacked him.

"Kids," Emmett said. He and Jasper started to pull them off of Jacob. Emmett handed the kids to Jasper and Edward and Jasper lined the kids up.

"Alright children," Edward said. "Line up and follow Jacob to the hay wagon. Once we were all loaded up and sitting on bales of hay, Jacob got in the seat and away we went. The kids all got to take turns riding up with Jacob. The views of the country side and woods were beautiful. We saw deer and so many rabbits we couldn't even keep track any more. We moms enjoyed all the covered bridges. At the last covered bridge, Jacob pulled over. With our tripod and camera in hand, we all did different groupings with the kids and families in the pictures. The last pictures we took were with Jacob, hay wagon, covered bridge and all the kids. When we made it back to the barn, we unloaded all the kids and they thanked Jacob. Everyone loaded up and we headed to a restaurant down the street. At the restaurant, we all ordered our dinner. Alice and I loaded up the pictures on her netbook and we all loved them. We sent off a couple of the pictures to Esme plus letting them know about Garrett's disappearing and reappearing act.

Once I was sitting back by Edward, we were eating our dinners. Half way through my salad, I was full; so I sat back and relaxed and kept talking. My hand was resting on Edward's thigh and rubbing his manhood. Once I got him hard, I just smiled and Edward slid his hand down under the table and took my hand. He pulled both our hands back out from under the table. He pulled it up and kissed my hand. Edward leaned over and whispered, "I will get even, my love."

"We have all the kids tonight; I don't think anything is going to happen."

"You wanna bet on that one."

"Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom," Masen announced.

"Have fun, Edward. I love you." Then Edward cautiously got up. Emmett asked, "Are you okay doc?"

"Emmett, I am just fine," Edward kind of growled at Emmett.

"Alright boys, just behave," Rose said.

After dinner, we headed to our hotel. We actually had four rooms for tonight. Edward and I had two rooms with a connecting door. As Edward picked up my bag and his, "damn Bella your bag has gotten heavy."

I walked up and took it and said, "I can lighten it up for you if you would like."

"No way, I'm sorry. I won't complain about your beautiful clothes anymore." And I gave him a kiss.

"Bath time for all you kids. We need to get you all clean so that when we see grandma and grandpa tomorrow; you are all handsome and pretty. Let's get going kiddos, I have a cool movie we can watch tonight as we all fall asleep."

I winked at Edward and Rose.

Once all the kids were clean and in jammies, Edward and I got the kids all settled down on the two big beds and then we started a movie called Zeus and Roxanne. The kids loved it because it was about kids, a dog and a dolphin. Alex and Liza fell asleep first. We moved them into our room in the bed next to ours. We played memory with the kids and then we read a couple stories tucked them in started a second movie and left them alone.

"Edward, I am going to take a shower; do you mind?"

He trapped me up against a wall and whispered, "Yes, I mind but with six kids in here with us. I'll let you. Are you feeling okay, Bella?"

"Why Edward?"

"You didn't eat much of your dinner."

"I'm fine. I guess all the fresh air just took away my appetite."

"Okay. I'll read my magazine and check my emails."

After the shower, I slipped on my new pjs and then went and checked on the kids and they all appeared to be asleep. I curled up next to my husband. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Give me five minutes and I will be done. By the way, Esme loves her updates and the pictures."

"Good, how is she doing?"

I ran my hand up over his thigh. Edward immediately turned off his Netbook and set it to the side took my hand and pulled it up to him and said, "What are you doing, my beautiful wife?"

"I'm sorry; I'll quit. I'll roll over and go to sleep; but for some reason, I really need to be close to you and touching you."

"No complaints from me. Let me go to the bathroom and then let's slip under the covers." He kissed by my ear and said, "Can you be quiet again, Bella?"

"Yes, I can."

"I'll be back, Beautiful. Stay awake."

"I will."

As he got up to leave, his hand slid up my shorts and said, "No, you won't fall asleep. You are very wet."

"Only for you."

When he got back to bed, Edward slid under the covers and pulled me in close. Edward's hand slid into my shorts and started warming me up even more. His other hand captured a breast. He pinched it, rolled it between his fingers. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. "This is all about you tonight. All you are allowed to do is lay there and accept the pleasure that I give you."

I moaned in response to him because his hand found my clit and started rubbing it. Within five minutes, I exploded on Edward's fingers. He was inside of me and he took me over the edge with him again. He pulled me in close moved my hair to one side and said, "Go to sleep, my goddess."

APOV

We had just finished a shower together and making love in bed. Jasper pulled me in tight and I whispered, "I love you. Should we call and check on the kids?"

"No, you know, they are fine. They are with Aunt Bella."

"Yes, I do, but…"

And with that Jasper captured my lips and kissed to my ear and said, "Shut up and bring that delicious pussy of yours a little closer to me so that I can try and get you pregnant again. I so love having you pregnant."

I rolled on top of him and said, "I love being pregnant with you." We made love a couple more times that night.

RPOV

As soon as we were in our room, Emmett put up the 'do not disturb' sign and locked the door. Emmett scooped me up over his shoulder and said, "I am about to take your naked ass to bed."

"Teddy bear, you have some work to do to catch up with our fellow traveling mates. They have had sex multiple times and yet we have had none."

"Oh babe, I can remedy that," and we quickly got down to bare skin and then Emmett slipped inside of me.

I said, "Oh fuck, Emmett, I am ready to explode already." Emmett's response to explore my clit with his fingers and I fell over the edge and took my husband with me.

"That's one, babe."

"How many more do you have in you?" I asked running my hand down his manhood and pumping it up and down.

"Babe, I can go all night."

"Honey, not all night, one of us has to drive tomorrow."

"Fine, I am going to make it so you can't walk tomorrow." He slowly kissed his way down my body until his lips found my lower lips and that started our second round. Probably around midnight, Emmett and I passed out in sexual exhaustion together.

**A/N Please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story. I love hearing your predictions.**

**The next post will be on Sunday. So please enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

BPOV

There were several kids sitting in bed with us talking and watching cartoons when we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and said, "I wonder who it is?" and I went towards the door with all the kids chasing me. I looked outside and said, "Oh look, everybody is back together again." Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all came in and scooped up their kids. Emmett leaned over and said, "Thanks, Bella," and kissed my cheek.

"No problem."

"How about breakfast everyone?"

"Sure," so we got the kids ready and headed down to the hotel breakfast buffet.

Once everyone was stuffed, we packed up the cars, so that we could get to Portland and Emmett's parents. Emmett said, "I am the car leader today. Rose, text my parents we should be there by lunch."

"Yes, babe."

She was wiggling in her seat. "What's the problem, honey?"

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

He leaned over and said, "I told you; I would."

She punched is shoulder and said, "Just drive, mister; or I will claim injury later."

Then Rose's phone went off—

_**You 2 have kids in the car just drive plz**_

_**Jealous Bella**_

_**No Im just fine. Silence is fun 2 u know**_

_**Bella all the kids were around !**_

_**we didnt get caught + I have to keep up with my big sister u know **_

One bathroom stop and three hours later we pulled in and we were greeted by Emmett's parents running out to all of us. The kids were all scooped up and hugged and kissed.

"Come on, kids. Let's go to the back yard. Grandma Charlotte and Grandpa Peter have some news toys to show you." The dads all chased after the kids and Rose and Alice caught up to me. Rose asked, "How are you, Bella?"

"Actually, I'm fine, just horny as hell for some reason right now."

"Obviously. May be it's because you really did just miss your husband and you are happy to have him back."

Alice then piped in and said, "Bella, did you and Edward?"

"Yes," I smiled, "but we were silent. Oh, what a turn on. Now, I am glad we get a break from a lot of driving for a few days. Now ladies, should we go see what all the squealing in the backyard is about."

When we rounded the corner, we saw a bouncy house, a small pool and a kid size volleyball net. All these toys were in a fenced in section of the back yard. The pool itself had a second fence around it. We made it to the deck and lunch was waiting there too. Charlotte said, "I can't get them to stop and eat. So how about just us girls go and eat and then we can get everyone else later."

So the four of us sat down and ate and chatted, it was so peaceful then Masen was in my lap. "Mommy, I am hungry."

"I wonder why Masen? Look I have almost finished my lunch."

"What would you like Masen?" and we got him settled and then everyone else started trickling over. After another hour lunch was all cleaned up.

Alice grabbed my and rose's hands saying, "The bounce house is free. Let's go ladies."

" Alice, this is Bella we're talking about," Rose said.

Alice shrieked, "It's just a bounce house. What could happen?" We all got in it and started bouncing.

Within fifteen minutes, Rose yelled, "Oh shit, Bella are you okay?"

Edward was up and away from the table. When he got to the bounce house, Rose and Alice were helping me out. Emmett was right behind Edward. "Alright," Emmett said, "What did you two do to her?"

Rose said, she tried a flip, fell on her back and got her foot stuck plus knocked the wind out of herself when she landed."

Edward scooped me into his arms and Charlotte said, "Just go to the room you stayed in last time."

"Emmett, will you get my bag from the car?"

"Anything for my little klutzy sister." Edward got me into the house and laid me down and started checking me over. "Oh, look more rug burns around your knees and lower legs. Does this hurt?"

"Yes, but just to the touch."

Emmett knocked and asked, "Is she decent?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Well, I think you'll just be bruised but Emmett will be out in a few more minutes. Will you watch the kids?"

"Of course," and then Emmett left.

"Bella, sit up," and he checked my lungs. Finally he checked all around my ribs and chest.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Well, doc."

"You'll have some bruises but you'll be fine."

"Good, then please kiss me."

"Of course," and he did.

We heard a little voice, "Mommy, are you okay?" followed by a sniffle.

"Yes, you can come on in Liza and I will be fine just some more bumps and bruises."

She jumped up on the bed, "Mommy, can you and I go in the bounce house?"

"How about daddy takes you?"

"No mommy, I want you, too. Daddy is too scary."

"Okay, but in a little bit Liza. Mommy needs to rest a little." So an hour later, Liza and I were in the bounce house together. I was sitting down and Liza bounced around me.

Garrett asked, "Grandpa, where are we all sleeping at?"

"All the adults get their normal rooms. Liza and Alex are in the den next to us. Come on, Garrett and I'll show you where you all are sleeping?" All the kids followed them into the game room to see a very large cloth tent with a door on it and then Peter said, "It's your fort."

Garrett ran and was squealing

Emmett came in the room and looked around the room at the cloth white tent encompassing most of the room then said, "Dad, I asked you for a fort for how long and you gave the grandkids one."

Rose walked up and said, "Emmett, you can sleep on the floor with the kids if you want in the fort."

"I just might baby. I asked my parents for one for years."

"Be my guest, I'll be in our bed all alone."

Katie, Garrett, Jamie and Masen went running up to Peter and Charlotte and said, "This is so cool. Thank you Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think all of you need to get the things out of the cars and unpack. I'm going to go start dinner," said Charlotte.

"I'm going to help," Bella said. We had a barbecue and we played outside and introduced the kids to fireflies. Once the four year olds were all tucked in, Emmett's parents came out and said, "We'll handle babysitting duty, why don't you all go for a walk?"

"Okay, thanks mom and dad." Emmett then grabbed Rose's hand and they were running for the back door. Alice and Jasper were right behind them but I stood frozen at the back door. Edward tugged on my hand and I didn't move. He looked at me and smiled then said, "Emmett and Jasper, I have a statue back here."

I glared at Edward and said, "You are evil."

He stepped back towards me and put me over his shoulder and said, "This is evil."

"Okay, fine, put me down."

Emmett was back by us saying, "Don't do it, doc; she will try to escape."

"Don't worry, man. I won't; just lead the way."

Emmett and Rose led the way. Jasper and Alice were behind them. Jasper was giving Alice a piggyback ride and Edward finally caught up to them at the lake.

Once at the lake, Emmett asked, "Okay ladies first or by couples."

"Ladies first, boys go away," Rose said and kissed her husband.

Edward said, "I'll send Bella out to you two in a minute 'cause if I put her down she might escape."

"You have three minutes, buddy."

Alice and Rose came and grabbed my hand and took me into the water. We were told to turn around and then the boys joined us. I just played with Alice and Rose trying to ignore Edward. Edward finally got his arms around my waist. One snaked down and found my clit and I jumped into his hold tighter. "What do you want?" I asked.

He turned me around, "Why are you ignoring me in the lake, I can see how hot you are for me."

"Because you keep taking me skinny dipping with our friends; there is something almost wrong with that."

"Beautiful, I love you skinny dipping. No one sees anything as long as we stay in the deeper water. Plus I can't wait to get you into bed tonight."

"We'll see," I responded and wiggled against his hard on and then pulled out of his hold.

"Okay, Emmett. Go get us the towels again." He did and we dried off. As I slid back into my dry clothes, I quietly slipped away leaving Edward my bra and panties and disappeared back up to the house. I was in bed naked when my husband found me.

"Bella, you are in so much trouble?"

"Why, Edward?"

"You forgot a few things."

"What?"

Edward slid into bed with me and as his arm wrapped around me he said, "Oh shit, Bella. You have nothing on under here."

"I thought you might want to check me out again, Doctor."

"I would be happy to examine you," and together we eventually made love and fell sleep.

**A/N Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N More of the visit with Emmett's parents please enjoy**

Chapter 11

Around 6:00 am, Masen came running into our room, "Daddy, that fort was so cool."

"Good."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Okay, see you soon."

Edward got up and I growled, "Baby, you are so sexy and I'm sorry I left a mark"

"What where?"

"Down by your sexy ass abs?"

"Thank god and what about you?" and Edward grabbed our covers and pulled them off and threw them on the floor

"You know, Edward," I said as he climbed on the bed. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Damn, Bella. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know; but I know I want you. Get your ass back in this bed and prove how much you love me."

Edward locked the door and he did. After we were done making love, we got up and got dressed and made the bed he said, "Baby, you do have a six inch bruise on your leg."

"That's nothing."

"I know Bella, but let's get a move on it."

So we found all four kids up watching TV when I got to the game room. I heard, "Aunt Bella, what's for breakfast?"

Liza asked, "Mom, will you make French toast?"

"Of course," so to the kitchen we all moved. The kids and Edward set the table while I got to work. When the kids were on their first pieces, Liza, Alex came in with grandma and grandpa."

"Bella, you're on vacation."

"It's no problem. Garrett go wake up your mom and dad; Jamie go get your parents, as well."

"Yeah!" They were running for their parents' rooms. They all soon came back and French toast was being served up. Emmett was excited and had three pieces. Edward came up and said, "Did you even have one yet?"

"No."

"Sit down," and Edward brought me a plate so I ate and then Edward said, "Don't you want one more?"

"That's fine; I'm okay."

"What are we going to do today?" Garrett asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa, want to take all you kids to the science center," said Charlotte.

Emmett looked at them, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you guys have a golf tee time and ladies, you have a day at the spa. Then we will all meet back here around five for a happy unbirthday party."

"Grandma, what is an unbirthday party?"

"I'm not telling; you just have to wait."

"Masen take Liza and get your teeth brushed, please."

"Yes, mommy."

All the other kids were sent to do the same thing. "Are you guys sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we are. A friend who works at the science center will be our guide. Then it's six kids with the three of us adults. We will have lunch there in a private room and come back here play in the back yard and pool."

"Mom, that's great," said Rose. "It's okay; we'll go with you guys."

"No, go. Here's the spa info."

"Boys, help us get the car seats into our cars then go golfing."

"Fine, but I am sitting them down and going over the rules," said Rosalie.

"Go get them, Rose," Alice said.

Once the kids returned, Rose delivered the rules. Alice and I went and got a small bag for Liza and Alex in case of any accidents. When we returned, Rose said, "Listen to grandma and grandpa and no running all over the place or we will not let you have fun at the tree house hotel. We expect you all to help them with Liza and Alex."

Katie and Jamie ran up to Rose and said, "We will take care of them, we promise."

"Good girls."

The girls were put in grandma's car and the boys went in grandpa's car. As they drove away, we waved and said, "Have fun and call us if there are any problems."

Edward said, "It's 9:00 now; what time is your first spa session?"

"10:30, what time is your tee time?"

The boys looked at each other and smiled and said to each other, "See you in an hour."

Each of our husbands reached for us, kissed us, scooped us up and carried as to our respective rooms. All of us girls were giggling as we were being carried. Edward pulled me down into his arms and asked, "Did Emmett's parents' plan this?"

"Oh, definitely, my husband. You better make it worth my while."

He smiled. He slowly helped me strip away my clothes and I helped him. He whispered, "Let's try to make a baby."

"Oh yeah," and I pumped his manhood and said, "Someone is excited to try and make a baby with me."

An hour later, we all met in the front of the house. We left in two cars after we kissed each other good bye. We headed for the golf course and the spa. At the spa, we each started with a facial, had a massage and then sat down to lunch together. Rose finally said, "Well, little sister, how was your morning?"

"Why Rose?"

"You two are the ones that didn't come down to breakfast until we sent the kids up for you. I got up and slaved away making French toast for everyone."

"I'm talking about the last hour. So, did you have any fun and have you made up with Edward?"

Alice said, "Made up with Edward. Why would you need to make up with Edward?"

"Yes, Rose. Thanks a lot. I have made up with Edward. I still wonder what he was doing for all that time. He has showed me a lot of attention and I know he loves me. You're right I know he hasn't fallen out of love with me; I hate to say it, but when Garrett went missing that just helped bring everything back into reality."

Alice said, "What do you mean, you still wonder when he was doing?"

"Alice it's nothing. It's just my mind playing crazy tricks on me. He wasn't around very much for the six weeks before we left on vacation. Everything's fine now. So just let's have fun on this vacation. That's what we're supposed to be doing."

Rose picked up her lemonade and said, "To one hell of a vacation and grandparents taking kids."

"Cheers," Alice and I said. After lunch we had manicures and pedicures and then we went into town and picked up flowers and a nice bottle of wine for Emmett's parents as a thank you. As we're driving back to Emmett's house, we receive texts —

_**where r u**_

_**the masseuses were amazing we ran away with them see u l8r**_

Quickly followed by a second text –

_**were on r way we grabbed some presents for Em's parents **_

_**suck ups**_

At the unbirthday party, the kids had a blast. They got to each pick of flavor of cake. Their grandmother decorated each one for each individual kid. They each got a new outfit and a new toy and ice-cream, ice cream sundaes to be exact. By 8:00 we finally had them all tucked into bed and we're reading them a story from inside the fort. Edward had been deemed the best fairytale reader. While he read the kids a story, the rest of us went out on the back deck and we were sitting there talking.

My husband came and sat down next to me and leaned in and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emmett said, "What's up for tomorrow, mom and dad?"

"We're all going to the zoo in the morning and a small amusement area in the afternoon." By 9:15, Emmett's parents turned in and said, "They were tired were going to bed."

Rose went up to them, hugged them and kissed them and said, "We love you. Thank you for today and of course you're tired. Chasing after six kids is very draining. We're all very aware of that so. Good night and thank you so much."

**A/N Please enjoy knowing the next update will be on Sunday. I love you reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry this is a short chapter but it is the rest of the day with Emmett's parents. **

Chapter 12

The next morning Emmett's mom, Alice and I were up making the kids scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast for breakfast. Everyone loved it and Emmett ate up the last of all of the eggs. An hour later, we were all leaving for the zoo. This time the kids couldn't run very far away from us. It was eight adults versus six kids. Nobody did escape; they all stayed very well behaved and had a good time at the zoo.

Then we went to lunch at the Old Spaghetti Factory. We all enjoyed a very fun lunch together and Emmett's parents heard more stories about the kids and sat and cuddled with Liza and Alex. Then it was on to the small amusement park for all the kids and adults. We all played putt putt golf. Emmett cheated as much as the kids did. He tried to get away with it. In the end Jasper won, but only by a few strokes over Rose of all people. I just laughed at myself. I think Liza played better than I did. On the 15th hole, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you. I did not marry you because you were going to be the next Arnold Palmer."

I turned around and said, "Thank you. I love you, too."

The boys played in the batting cages; both fathers and sons. That was great fun to watch. At 3:00 we finally arrived back in Emmett's parent's house most of the kids went and played in the backyard along with the dads. I went in the kitchen and help Emmett's mom make dinner.

"Why are we having Thanksgiving tonight for dinner?" I asked.

"Bella, don't ask me that. You'll find out soon enough."

When we all sat down to dinner and Emmett's dad stood up and said, "To a happy family vacation. One I'll never forget. Having all my kids and grandchildren here for the last few days has been amazing." We all dug in and started eating.

Emmett finally said, "Mom, why did you make all my favorite Thanksgiving food? Aren't you coming down for Thanksgiving this year?"

"We will be in Hawaii; we've been invited by friends to go on a cruise. We knew with you guys being up here for vacation; we could make up for it now and we promise we'll be there for Christmas."

"Well that's good for you guys. Please have fun." At night, once the kids were tucked in, we all went for a walk and this time it was only a walk down around the lake having a good time."

We talked about what we would be doing on the rest of our trip. Around 10:00, we all went to go to bed so we could hit the roads the next day. Edward and I only cuddled in bed that night.

**A/N since this was such a short chapter, I have a question for you all to ponder and let me know your thoughts on it. My daughter and I love Dancing with the Stars, so what professional dancers from the show do you see paired with the characters and why. (In this case we have to keep them all human) So tell me character, professional partner, song and type of dance and maybe I can make it a series of one shots called Dancing with the Stars at Twilight.**

**Even if you are not a fan of Dancing with the Stars you can still leave me a review on my story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I gave you a bonus chapter this week because twelve was so short.**

**Hope you enjoy we are about half way through. Give you another chapter Thursday. Have a good week.**

Chapter 13

Masen came and got us up the next morning. I started making breakfast again while Edward cleaned up and started packing up. He left me an outfit out for me. We were loading the cars and hugging and telling Emmett's parents good bye. Upon arriving in Seattle, we headed to the fish market. The kids loved watching them throw fish around. One of them even went flying toward Emmett. He jumped some until he figured out it was a stuffed fish. The kids all thought that was absolutely hysterical to see Uncle Emmett or their daddy scared of a flying fish.

We then took the cars and moved them over near the Space Needle. As we headed to the Space Needle, we walked through a street fair area. We let the kids play some games and run through a bounce house maze course. When Liza and Alex were having trouble getting through the maze, Emmett and Jasper went into their rescue. The boys scooped up the kids and helped them finish bounce through the maze. Emmett had Liza and Jasper had Alex. The kids were laughing at them as they tried to help them get through and kept falling over all four of them. Edward documented the whole thing. We made it up to the top of the Space Needle and walked around outside. Garrett kept trying to climb on the outside wall that led straight down. Eventually Rose and Emmett got tired of yelling at him, Emmett picked him up like a sack of potatoes and said, "Garrett Edward McCarty, can you not listen to your mother and I?"

"Why dad? I am only trying to see down the building."

"You want to see how far down it is," with that Emmett took him to ledge and lifted him up.

Security said, "Excuse me, sir."

Rose said yelled even louder, "Emmett McCarty, what the hell are you doing? Put Garrett down now." Then Rose walked up and punched Emmett's arm and said, "You dumb shit. Garrett get over here and hold my hand and do not let go. You will get no dessert tonight."

We spent another thirty minutes up on the deck looking at the city. Then we finally loaded into an elevator and headed back downstairs. We then made it to our hotel, the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Tonight, Rose and Emmett had all the kids. They also had the large suite because of that. Alice had arranged for all of us to be on the same floor with a view of the Space Needle. Once we were all checked in at the front desk. We headed for the elevator to go up to our rooms. Masen said, "Daddy, look there is a large grand piano."

"Will you play for me later?" Liza asked.

"Of course, Liza."

We all rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor; once we were in our room, we all went to the full length picture window and gaped at the view of the Space Needle. Edward leaned over and kissed me. "This is beautiful."

"I agree."

After dinner, we went down to a pier for a walk. As we left, we asked if anyone had to go to the bathroom and we were told everyone was good to go. Five minutes after we left, Masen said that he had to go to the bathroom. Edward said, "You will have to wait until we get back to the hotel. You said you were fine five minutes ago."

We got stuck in traffic. When we pulled into the parking garage, Edward said, "Take care of Masen and I'll grab our things."

"Fine." Once we finished parking, I ran with Masen to the elevator and to our room. Edward came in with our bags.

'Edward Anthony Masen, where is Liza? Did you leave her in the lobby or in the elevator? You know she has tiny feet and can't keep up with you."

"Shit, I left her in the car."

I walked up to him and said, "What is wrong with you?" I punched him and then said, "Liza is our precious little girl and you just left her in the car."

"I'll go get her."

"No, I will," I said, "You have done enough. My voice kept getting louder. "Where are your priorities? Not with your kids obviously. Please keep Masen here and I will be right back with our daughter."

As I opened the door, Emmett was standing there. "What's wrong, Bella? I could hear you three doors down!"

"My asshole husband left Liza in the car."

"Edward, you dumb shit," and he waved at me. "Bella, wait a minute I am coming with you."

Together we raced for the elevator and quickly got out to the parking garage. Liza had just gotten her door open setting off the motion detector on the car alarm. She was crying about all the sound. I used my remote from across the garage. Liza saw me and ran for me. Emmett heard a car and went running for Liza. He scooped her up in the nick of time and got out of the car's way. Liza was still crying in Emmett's arms when we made it upstairs to our room.

"Emmett, I am not going in there. Can I just come down to your room for a while? He almost got my baby hit by a car."

"Sure, as long as you know, he didn't do this on purpose."

"I know, but he was incredibly stupid all so that his laptop made it into our room first before Liza."

I layed down with Liza in the connecting room and we held each other while we both tried to calm down. "Mommy, I was so scared."

"I know; so was I."

I finally must have fallen asleep and Liza went to find Auntie Rose.

RPOV

"Where is your mom, honey?" I asked.

"She is asleep; I thought I would let her have a nap. She was so scared."

Edward, Masen, Alice, Jasper and the kids all knocked on our door together and said, "We are all going for ice cream do you want to go please."

"Let me leave a note for Bella," I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"She is sleeping off a scare," I said.

"Daddy forgot me in the car and Uncle Emmett saved me from getting hit by a car."

Jasper punched him and Alice said, "You are in so much trouble."

I went in to leave the note and saw Bella's eyes open. "Shh," I whispered. "Please, I do not want to see him; I am so mad."

"Okay, but he looks upset. He is pinching over his nose again. I'll bring you back something."

"Thanks."

Once I left the room, I said, "All set, she is still asleep. Who wants an ice cream cone?"

All the kids screamed, "Yeah."

Then Liza took Rose's hand and asked, "Can we bring some back for mommy?"

"Of course, we will."

**A/N Hope you enjoy. Leave me some love. This week will be tough; budgets are due on Friday. **

**See you Thursday **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

I just lay in bed and said how could he do that? If he had seen our daughter almost get hit by a car, he would know why I am so upset.

Liza and Masen brought me in a cup with a couple scoops of chocolate ice cream. So I sat up and ate it while they told me about how funny Uncle Emmett is.

"Should we go get you two all cleaned up for your sleep over with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose?"

"Already done, mommy. Daddy brought our bags over earlier and Aunt Rose said, 'She would give us our baths with her kids.'

"Why don't you go outside for a walk?"

"Thanks you two. I think I will."

I went into my room and grabbed my small purse and a bottle of water. I left Edward a note went for a walk; will be back. Once again, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

After a forty five minute walk, I started to head back to the hotel. My cell went off and it was Elizabeth Masen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Bella. I just wanted to let you know the piano was delivered today and it looks beautiful."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am out for a walk right now along the pier in Seattle."

"Good. Take care of everyone for me and tell them I love them."

"No problem. Thanks mom." I was almost back to the hotel when I received a text from Alice –

_**oh my god I love your husband so much**_

As I got into the lobby, I could hear someone playing the grand piano on the second floor of the lobby. The sounds reminded me of my husband when he played for me the sound filled the house. The sound was doing the same in the hotel lobby. There were people huddled all around the piano. I stood and listened in the lobby. Then headed for the elevator, Jasper stopped me. "What, Jasper?"

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, the piano player is beautiful; but I just walked for ninety minutes and I am tired."

"Come on stubborn one. You have already ruined part of my night with my wife; you are not ruining the rest." Jasper started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Jasper, where are we going?"

He pulled me up the stairs to the piano as I looked around and caught a glimpse of the hair; I knew it was my husband.

"Thanks, Jasper."

I kissed his cheek and he took his wife's hand and said, "Good night, Bella."

Alice said, "Be nice." And they were both gone.

I slowly made my way through the crowd and put my hand down on Edward's shoulder when he looked at me I smiled shyly at him. He nodded and then I sat down next to him. He played all my favorite songs for another twenty minutes. When he came to an end, he took my hand, kissed it and whispered, "I love you." Everyone clapped around us. Edward stood up and pulled me with him; and we headed for the elevator. We just stared at each other in the elevator because there were other people in it with us.

When we made it to our room, I looked at him and said, "I don't know whether to hate you right now or love you."

"Love me, please," Edward's voice was pleading with me.

"Edward, I almost watched our daughter get hit by a car because you left her in the car and she wanted out."

Edward stumbled backwards until he fell onto the couch and said, "Bella, you can hate me."

"Edward, this trip has been full of so many ups and downs. I think I am going to go take a shower and maybe the steam and heat will help me to relax. Thank you for your beautiful concert in the lobby."

"You're welcome," and he let me walk away.

Once I finished my shower, I realized I hadn't grabbed any clothes. With a small hotel towel wrapped around me, I walked out to find my suitcase. Edward didn't even acknowledge me but I couldn't find my suitcase.

I walked over to him on the couch and asked, "Are you trying to keep me naked, because I can't find my suitcase?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I'll go get it."

"Edward, you haven't even looked at me."

His eyes slowly went up my body and he said, "I'm sorry about your suitcase; I'll be right back."

As Edward tried to get up, I walked right between his spread legs and dropped my towel. I said, "Darling, I may be upset as well but I still love you and I think I still want you. Would you please check it out?"

Edward just stared at me so I took matters into my own hands something I rarely did; I slid my fingers into my lower lips then deep inside of me, brought them out and said, "Edward, there is a part of my body that is craving your attention. You know how I get after you play the piano for me." I ran my fingers over Edward's lips and said, "What, I don't taste good anymore? Fine," so I went to pivot to leave.

"No fucking way, wife." He stood up pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to bed and he sucked my fingers clean.

"Bella, I am so mad at myself. This is not going to be gentle."

"Baby, go ahead and take me please." Once we both came down from a very hard orgasm and we were lying in each other's arms. He brushed the hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to forget Liza or put her at risk of a car accident. I was just thinking about our things and the traffic putting Masen in pain. Liza was half asleep and didn't say anything to me. You know, I have never forgotten our kids before."

"I know, Edward, but we are in a strange city and we need to keep an eye on the all the kids. Liza almost got hit by a car."

"I know beautiful. I will never forgive myself for that; but I talked to Liza while you were walking and she forgives me.

"Edward, I forgive you but I am allowed to be angry and upset."

"Of course, you are."

"Now," and I rolled on top of my husband and said, "You have magical fingers on the piano, but can you play anything else."

"Yes my beautiful wife; I can play you. I found myself back underneath of Edward and his fingers played me perfectly to bring out both of our passions in another amazing orgasm. As he pulled me into his arms to go to sleep, he whispered, "I love you and damn I hope very soon we are testing to find out you are pregnant."

"What's wrong, baby? Are you tired of having sex with me and need a break?"

"Never, Bella."

"When was your last period?"

"Late June though it was light."

"Well maybe after we get back home and have celebrated our fifth anniversary, we will get to celebrate you being pregnant."

"Maybe, what are we doing in San Francisco for our anniversary?"

He covered my neck with kisses and whispered, "I am not telling, but it will be the two of us. I plan to rock your world," and to sleep we went.

**A/N Please enjoy the chapter, budgets go out Thursday and I will update on Sunday.**

**Now I have to switch into Halloween planning mode – work party is next Wednesday. **

**Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N a little early. 75 minutes have a good evening. Looking forward to your reviews in the morning.**

Chapter 15

The next morning Alice texted us all at 6:30 –

_**u have an hour to get ready for breakfast. **_

"Damn pixie and her schedule," Edward muttered. We got up; our car was loaded and ready at 7:25 am. Edward sent Alice a text this time that said –

_**where r u we r ready**_

Three minutes later the pixie and her entourage showed up

"Not funny, Edward," Alice said.

"Yes, it is," I said. "You're late because I know you are about to make Jasper go back upstairs and get the rest of the bags."

Then Rose showed up with her family and they had all their bags.

"You're late, pixie," she said. "Did you stay up to late last night?"

"Shut up," Alice grumbled.

Jaime said, "Bad word, mommy that means we get donuts."

"Yeah," said the all kids.

"Starbuck is right across the street. Let's go everyone; this is Aunt Alice's treat," Rose said.

Thirty minutes later and six large drinks, six milks, and twelve pastries and we were all off.

Jasper and Alice were leading today. We planned to get to Salem by lunchtime. My cell phone went off with a text from Rose –

_**how was your concert last night**_

_**He played me into submission **_

Then Alice sent me a text –

_**Tell your husbands to keep up**_

I showed Edward. His response was –

_**tell the Pixie she was late this morning not me**_

I also texted –

_**did my husband make u stay up too late last night**_

_**Shut it Bella**_

_**Then don't start with me**_

_**Entertain your kids that is what I am about to do**_

We got to a sandwich shop and went the rest of the way to a park for a picnic to stretch everyone's legs. I only ate about 2/3 of my sub.

Edward asked, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"No darling. I'm fine." I reached up while the kids were playing on the playground; "Doctor, you just saw my naked body last night. Did I look like I was losing any weight?"

"No your body is as incredible as ever." Plus maybe now I will make you share your rooms with the kids." Alice had started walking to the actual tree houses. She stopped at the bottom one that was only one floor off the ground so that it still looked like a tree house. "Here is where we are staying with the kids."

"Pixie, you can't stay in the club house."

"It's not the club house. It is a suite with 3 bedrooms. All inside windows are locked. There are two doors, one in the master bedroom and the second at the front door. They have built in alarms if any outside doors or windows open. Rose, in case you didn't know; Garrett isn't the only child that has ever tried to escape. Now what do you have to say to me."

I looked at Rose and we both smiled and stepped closer to Alice. "Thank you, pixie; we are sorry." and then we squished her between us and said, "pixie sandwich. You are a great planner. We love you."

Then Rose mumbled, "Can we start our couple time, right now?" and I started giggling. But before Alice could answer, we heard kids squealing and wrapping themselves around all of us. Our husbands got in on all the hugging too. Finally the pixie said, "Let me loose; I can't breathe anymore." We all got to breathe.

Liza said, "Mommy, this place is so much fun. Can't we just live here?"

"Liza, no let's just have fun while we are here. What about dolphins, there are not any for you close by to see?"

"Okay, will you go on the playground with me later? I will keep you safe."

"We'll see. How about we go get our bags and go to our rooms?"

As Edward and I started pulling out the bags, I leaned over and asked, "Do you want to have sex with me in a tree house tonight all alone?"

He leaned over and kissed me and whispered, "I would love, too." He quickly kissed me and then he said, "Is that why the three of you were arguing?"

"Yes, we were not going to let the two of them watch all six kids way up in the tree houses. Garrett is too sneaky and Masen would follow him anywhere."

"Oh, I know. I would have thrown a fit." Then he leaned into my ear and said, "Will you be my Jane tonight?"

I leaned back and said, "Only if you will be my Tarzan."

He whispered back, "Oh, we'll see who screams first."

"Can we go for a walk tonight too? It is so beautiful up here."

"Whatever you want."

"Good, what are we doing for our anniversary?"

"No way, Beautiful. I am not telling."

We put the kids bags and their goodie bags in Alice's treehouse. Liza and Alex were in smaller beds next door to Alice and Jasper. The other four had bunk beds in another room.

Edward and I then climbed up to our tree house. We had a queen size bed and a bathroom. It was small but perfect for us. No television and then I noticed two presents laying on the bed with our names on them. They said, "With love Alice."

We opened them up and both grinned then from the next tree over we heard Emmett say, "Oh we are going to have fun tonight Rose," and his booming chuckle.

I walked into Edward's arms with a chuckle and said, "Alice thought ahead, didn't she? I do love her."

"I do too Jane; you are going to look hot in this outfit."

"Really, what about you Tarzan? I never saw Tarzan happy to see Jane," and I cupped his hardening manhood.

"Oh Jane, if I had time, I would show you how much I like you. But you will just have to wait," and his hand slid under my sundress to find the heat of my womanhood through my panties. "Oh, beautiful, you are ready right now aren't you?" I just smiled and kissed him.

Then I whispered, "the door," and he got the message. I lifted my legs around him and he carried me to the door. He pressed the door shut; I started on his pants.

"This is going to be quick," and he slid my panties to the side. As I brought my legs to the ground, I pushed his shorts and boxers down. He stroked my clit a couple times, slipped his fingers inside me and then squatted just a little bit and slid inside of me. We built to a very quick pace and then he nibbled on my neck, "Come for me, baby," and we came very hard together. We started to hear footsteps leading up to us.

Edward grabbed his shorts and went into the bathroom; and I straightened up. Then I opened the door and said, "Who is invading my tree house?"

Masen came running up to me and said, "Me and Liza, mommy. We wanted to see your room too." Alice smiled at me when Edward came out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair.

Liza wiggled too much in Alice's arms so she set her down and she went running into daddy's arms, "Daddy, we are so high up? You aren't afraid."

"No, but if you're, I'll protect you."

"Thank you, daddy."

Alice walked towards me and whispered, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

I just punched her and said, "My turn to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys down on the ground."

"Mommy, can I wait for you?" asked Masen.

"Masen, why don't you go down with Alice and I'll be there soon." I nodded at Alice towards the bed.

"Let's go, Masen." Edward, Liza, Alice and Masen all headed for the ground. I was right behind them.

"Okay, who is ready to go zip lining?" Emmett boomed in.

"Emmett, you left your room?" I said after I heard you laughing in your tree house. "I didn't think we would see you for a while."

"Heck no. Nothing is going to keep me from zip lining." Rose whispered something to him and then started laughing.

I walked up and got the girls' arms and headed towards the zip line course. Alice said after we were far enough away from everyone. "Damn Bella, how the hell did you two do it that fast? I tried to stop Masen but to no luck."

Rose looked at me and said, "You didn't."

"Oh yes, big sister. My husband and I have learned to be sneaky and quick when need be and quiet not like someone else I know when I had to live in the same house as the newlyweds and again when I was pregnant with your children."

"Sorry, we just can't control ourselves. He is so damn sexy."

"Well, so is my husband but I can keep the sound down when need be. Maybe you should try it Rose you might like it."

We all started laughing. We made it into the open field and as I looked up as the zip line I said, "No way, I am not doing that," and then I ran into the woods and threw up.

Edward was right there; "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I don't know; I saw that guy go across and suddenly I got really nauseous. Do you have any water?"

"Sure."

I drank from his bottle and he felt my forehead. "Edward, I'll be fine. I'll stay down here with Liza and Alex and the rest of you can go across."

"No problem," and we went back to everyone. Edward got harnessed up and I took the camera to photograph everyone. I took all there pictures and they looked great together in the harnesses. First all the adults went up and went around they had a blast. Emmett got yelled at when he tried to act like a monkey.

Once the adults had gone around the course once, two guides got the kids up to our adults. Each adult had a kid harnessed into them except for Alice because of her small size she got to go around again by herself. All of them loved it. The squeals coming from all the kids were amazing. Liza and Alex were running on the ground under them as they went across. I got pictures of them all going across. Once the guides came down with everyone, a guide said, "We have a swing like chair, we can put the kids in and seat belt them it is about six feet off the ground if you will let the little ones go and the bigger kids can go to."

Alex and Liza were screaming, "Please, please."

"Of course."

Once Edward's harness was off, he was next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine now; it came on fast and went away just as quickly. Now I feel fine."

"Good, just stick with something light for dinner though. I am hoping you are still up for a little Tarzan and Jane action."

"I am looking forward to it," and I smiled at

Then we went and watched our children on the real kids zip line.

A short time later I escaped up to our room to send some of the pictures off to Esme. I quickly called Esme and told her about all my symptoms, Esme asked, "Can you get a hold of a pregnancy test?"

"Not without everyone seeing me."

"Well, that is my guess, and to be safe stay away from alcohol."

"But Esme, the lack of an appetite does not match with all my prior pregnancies and my boobs haven't blown up like the last pregnancies either."

"Bella, you know better than that."

"I know Esme; but I have been three for three. What about the fourth one would be different?" Before she could answer, Edward came into the room and said, "Oops. It's time for the BBQ."

"Okay, bye Esme. I'll give everyone your love and I'm glad you are doing well."

"How is she?"

"She's good and she misses us. We just missed her call while everyone was ziplining."

We went down to the BBQ and I had chicken and fresh fruit and a lot of water because my husband didn't want me getting dehydrated after throwing up.

We made smores with the kids for dessert and, yes, I had one and I felt fine. Alice and Rose came and sat by me while our husbands and kids listened to the stories our hosts were telling. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Who knows what it was?"

Alice said, "Maybe it was the way you had a quickie in the tree house right before we went to the zipline."

Rose said, "Oh, little sister. Are you finally trying some crazy positions?"

I wrapped my arms around both of them and said, "No, we just went at it against the door so we couldn't get caught and life is never boring with you too around. That is why, Rose, we never told you that Edward made me orgasm when I was carrying your children. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that."

"Bella, what I thought the kids kept it from happening?"

"They did; but on Halloween, Edward barely slipped a finger inside of me and curled it. Then he found my g spot and rubbed my clit together and sent me over edge. However, when I tried to return the favor, your children stopped us. His manhood never made it inside of me until afterwards, thanks to hell they put me through." "Oh poor baby. I would say you have made up for it sense then."

"I know," I smiled and then I saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled and mouthed 'I love you' and blew him a kiss.

"You two are incredible."

By eight, all the kids were cleaned up and tucked into bed watching a movie. Rose and Emmett left; he scooped her up and ran towards there stairwell. Edward and I went for a walk first. Forty minutes later, we made our way up our stairs. I changed in the bathroom and Edward changed in the bedroom. I came out in the single strap night gown and Edward said, "Oh, Jane you are beautiful."

"Damn Tarzan, look at you," and I walked into his arms.

"Little Tarzan is very happy to see me."

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Edward said.

"Don't be a baby, Edward."

"You know, I love you and I fully know how large you are but if you are Tarzan then what am I suppose to call him."

"Why don't we not call him anything and I just love you my beautiful, Bella Jane."

I was in his arms bridal style and lying down on the bed. As his arms came out from under me, "You have a very small thong on."

"I do; want to see the tag that was on it?"

"Why?"

"Trust me; you do."

"Okay, I'll bite."

I giggled at his comment and showed him the tag. He cracked a very large smile, rolled for my cell phone and sent Alice a text –

_**Alice I owe you a month of Saturdays babysitting edible thongs thank you but don't respond because I will be having a late night snack love Edward**_

As soon as the phone was back on the nightstand, my husband was buried between my legs. He tortured me for over an hour and then when I think he was in as much pain as I was we rocked our little tree house and climaxed together. He pulled me into his arms and said, "You Jane sleeping naked next to your naked husband Tarzan," and he kissed me and to sleep we fell.

**A/N Please Review and let me know what you think of the road trip so far**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Well we are slowly heading towards San Francisco and their anniversary. What else can happen on this trip? I know we could have flat tires and automobile breakdowns, but that is not what happens for them on this trip.**

**Keep reading and have a great day.**

Chapter 16

When I got up the next day, I groaned a little

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Jane wasn't quite meant to bend that many ways last night. I'm going to take a shower."

Just as I stepped in the shower, Edward stepped in and said, "I'll help you; I can massage all your sore spots."

I smiled and said, "I bet you will."

He did and eventually we made love and got packed. He helped me slip on my black panties and black bra. Just as he finished hooking them he pulled me in close and said, "I am going to enjoy taking them off of you again tonight."

"I see that idea already has you very excited."

"Yes beautiful Bella Jane."

When we all made it to the bottom of the tree houses and the cars were all reloaded, we went to their pancake breakfast. I had one pancake and a bunch of fruit. Then we went back to the playground and played some more. We had sandwiches there for lunch thanks to owners and after that we headed for the coast. Today was a short drive.

A text came in asking –

_**how's Jane**_

_**I needed a massage to help me move around this morning**_

_**And u Jane**_

_**A little sore but I was treated like a jungle princess so I am fine with this today. R u going to text Alice and say thank you**_

_**Oh yeah let's do it together**_

So I wrote –

_**hi Alice just a thanks for letting me play Jane and Edward play Tarzan last night it was incredible and the massage to rest my aches and pains this morning was amazing**_

Rose sent –

_**thanks Alice from Jane the jungle princess I am in great debt to you for last night**_

Alice's response back to me was –

_**glad you enjoyed I hoped u liked your dessert Bella**_

**Yes**

Alice responded back to Rose—

_**did Emmett enjoy his dessert**_

_**Yes we both did **_

Jasper was leading today. About an hour into the drive, I noticed we kept getting faster and we were still falling behind the other two. Edward said to me you might want to txt them to slow down when I saw a cop car pull out. We went by them as they were both pulled over and I sent a text –

_**we will be waiting a few miles up the road.**_

I received a text from Alice that said

_**no more texting for me the cop told me to drive or he would write Jasper a ticket. He likes us that we are on a family road trip and thinks I am a great planner. **_

A second text came in—

_**Jasper is so pissed giving up the driving wheel I wish u could c his face. **_

Rosalie said in a text—

_**Yeah I get to drive**_

_**Let me guess the officer said u drive or em gets a ticket**_

_**Em is not very happy**_

"Edward, honey, all the other girls are driving; can I drive, too?"

"Of course," so I quickly plugged in my iPod, but when I started it, I saw it was dead.

"Edward, you did that in purpose."

"No, Bella, I didn't."

"Are you sure and are you going to let me drive?"

"Yes and yes," and he kissed my hand Edward was really nice and dug out my charger for the iPod so I could still listen to my music.

"Thanks babe; I love you."

"You're welcome."

Edward sent out a text to the guys –

_**Boys thanks a lot we had to turn the wheels over to the girls**_

Jasper said to both of us –

_**Its better than a speeding ticket, pixie did charm him **_

Emmett spoke –

_**Damn Rose drives as fast as I do, I hate being the passenger, what am I suppose to do**_

Edward said –

_**Take a nap or watch a movie with the kids, I am just going to njoy the time with my wife**_

Emmett and Jasper both responded –

_**Great idea man**_

Edward then started chuckling as he saw movement in the two cars ahead of us.

"What?" Bella asked. The boys don't want to deal with their wife's driving; so they are watching movies with the kids.

"Daddy, that's a great idea," said Liza.

"Yeah, Daddy. Come on back," Masen joined in.

I turned to him and said, "Go ahead, daddy. I'll be fine." Edward leaned over and kissed me; then climbed into the back with the kids. __

Tonight we were spending in Eureka, California. Our plan, after the three hour drive, was to check into the hotel and then have a picnic on the beach for dinner and let the kids wear themselves out. Upon arriving in Eureka at the Red Lion and checking into our three rooms, we called the grocery store for a fried chicken dinner for the twelve of us for our picnic. We still had some sun, so I slipped into the bathroom and sent a text.

_**I am slipping on a bikini, ladies.**_

Once we all met back up, I lead the way to the grocery store. The moms ran in and got the picnic food and supplies. We were back in less than ten minutes. Twenty minutes later we were setting up our picnic on multiple blankets on the beach in front of the Pacific Ocean. Rose said, "Ready ladies."

"Yep, alright, get in a line and then let's show our men one reason they love us." So we did, tops came off first and then our shorts. We stood there and on three we agreed to holler dinner

"Dinner's ready," we yelled and the kids came running and our husband's stopped and stared at us. Then they came running up to us, each one of us was pulled into a hug and spun around.

Edward whispered, "My god, you are beautiful; I am so glad I get to have you around me every day and night. You got my attention Mrs. Masen."

"I'm glad," I smiled. "Now let's have a picnic."

We sat down and after Emmett's first bite of fried chicken, he said, "Little sis, yours is still the best. I will just have to suffer through with this piece."

"Thanks Emmett, it's nice to know that I'm loved."

Liza and Masen were sitting right in front of Edward and me. Edward was almost leaning against me while we ate. When he wasn't using both of his hands, one was laying on my lap. Our kids finished up first and I said, "Do you guys want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Yes, mommy, can I bring a bucket to put shells in?"

"Of course, you can." They jumped up to go get their sand buckets

Edward leaned over even closer to me and said, "Am I allowed to come with you brown eyes?"

I leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "Quit trying to enchant me? I planned on bringing you. I want to hold your hand as our kids walk in front of us."

"Fine, my beauty, let's go," and he help pull me up.

Edward looked at our best friends and said, "Bye guys. Don't follow us."

"Maybe, but you have your kids with you, so you can't do too much."

"You are right; but we can have family time just the four of us."

An hour later we made our way back up the beach to our group sitting by a fire.

"Daddy, look," and Masen and Liza started running.

"Jasper," I yelled, "stop them."

Once I got there and the kids were back under control, I said, "Jasper, this is perfect. We can stay out here even longer; this has been a great day." Rose, Emmett, Katie, and Garrett soon returned.

When I started to get chilly and went to put on my shorts and tee, my husband pulled me in close and said, "I don't think so; I will keep you warm." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his warm arms around me and nibbled on my neck. The kids would sit by the fire and run around the beach once they got warm. They all stayed out of the water because they knew how cold it was. Another two hours later and the sun set, we cleaned up and headed back to the hotel.

I sent Alice and Rose a text –

_**gym ladies after we rinse off in the shower, boys put kids to bed, then boys gym and then we cool them off in the shower **___

_**Great idea. Give me 30 at the hotel**_

_**I'm in. damn all this fresh air I'll be in the gym in 20. **_

I took Edward's free hand and said, "Once we girls rinse off the sand at the hotel, we are heading for the gym while you boys put the kids to bed. Then, when we return, you guys can go to the gym. You can cool off in the shower afterwards." I was in my workout clothes, kissed the kids goodnight, and headed for the gym. We loved the ellipticals so we put them on random and cursed through it for thirty minutes. While we cooled down, we stretched and did a bunch of sit-ups.

As we were finishing up our sit ups, two guys walked in and started making sexual innuendos at us. We chose to ignore them but that wasn't working they just kept getting closer to us. Rose said, "Back off, boys!"

"We are not boys," they said. "Let us take you out and we will prove to you that we are men."

I nodded at Alice and she shook her head. I grabbed Rose's arm, we quickly stood up and said, "Look we are married and our husbands are upstairs so back off." Rose and I showed them our rings.

Alice was then standing up glaring at them as well.

"You ladies are not married because, if I were your husbands, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Well, we are" and then we started to push our way through them. They caught each one of us by an arm very tightly. As we realized we were stuck, we looked up and smiled. There stood our giant teddy bear but at this point he looked like a grizzly bear.

He growled, "Rosalie, is there a problem?"

The men realized they were in a heap of trouble from the sound of Emmett's voice dropped our arms and turned around. We stepped behind Emmett and Alice headed for the front desk and a manager. "Yes, Emmett, these guys were hitting on us and making us very uncomfortable. That one even touched my breast, though, I think it was on accident. And they wouldn't believe we were married. They wanted to take us out."

"Is that correct, my little sister, Bella?"

"Yes, it is Emmett."

"Guys, are they telling the truth?"

"Uhh, uhh, uhh"

"Good, now what should we do with you?" and he punched one fist into his other hand, "Oh yeah."

Then he grabbed them both by their hands and led them towards the front desk. When we rounded the corner, a manager was with Alice. "The police are on their way." An hour later, Alice and I had spoken to Edward and Jasper that we were okay and to stay with the kids. The police agreed to hold the men at the police station overnight and to release them the next day after 1. We would not press charges; we did not want to see them again. They didn't know our cars or where we were from; they were just stupid drunken idiots.

After the police left, Emmett took us back to our rooms, my room was first Edward stepped out and quietly wrapped me in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired and sweaty."

"Go get your pajamas and I'll start you a bath."

"Thanks Edward; I love you."

When I got to the bathroom I saw how big the bathtub was and asked, "Is there room for two?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Together we made love and after he made me orgasm by playing me just right at my pussy. He turned me around and then we came together with me sitting on his lap. As we came down, Edward brushed my hair away from my face and said, "I love you so much. I'm sorry that happened to you ladies."

"Edward, it is okay. You more than made up for it just now. I am so happy that the police kept our identities unknown and where we live. The police are going to hold them until we are gone tomorrow and they obviously have no clue what kind of cars we have."

"I love you Bella, Isabella Masen."

"Thank you, Edward and you have definitely done a great job of making up for being gone in June and July. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, my beauty."

APOV

I was dropped off next and Jasper scooped me up in a massive hug and he said, "You are really okay. You could have texted me."

"Yes. I'm fine. We knew to get the grizzly bear down there."

Emmett said, "Now let the teddy bear come in and get his two sleeping cubs." Rose and Emmett scooped up the two kids and went back to their room.

Once our door was shut, Jasper leaned down wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "You are sure, they didn't touch you."

"Yes, but will you excuse me, I want to go take a shower."

"Go ahead, my lovely little pixie. I will grab your pajamas and be right in." Jasper helped make sure the entire night was washed away and replaced with beautiful silent love making in bed.

The last thing I remember was Jasper holding me and whispering, "Sleep, my little pixie."

RPOV

We laid our beautiful children down in their beds. Katie mumbled to me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, my angel, go back to sleep."

I turned around and just laid down on the bed. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes, Emmett, I am. I am just exhausted and drained."

"Don't you want a shower?"

"No, I am just too tired. I'll get one in the morning. Would you get me a glass of wine and then just cuddle with me?"

"Of course, anything Rosalie."

After I finished the glass of wine, I slid down into bed and then Emmett pulled me in very close and I peacefully fell asleep.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed and leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N As we all know that Bella has had her moments on this trip, but check out who does in this chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 17

RPOV

I woke to a start early the next morning with a heavy arm laying over me and I jumped dreaming I was still in the gym from last night. "Let me go," and I tried to pull away.

"Rose," Emmett whispered. "Wake up, baby. It's me. You're okay. The men are gone." Emmett was brushing my blond hair away while he kissed me.

I finished waking up and said, "Thank God, Emmett." I followed that with crushing my lips to his and demanding their attention. I managed to break away from the kiss and saw what time it was and then whispered, "Shower, Bella says silent sex is hot."

He scooped me into his arms and we were soon in the bathroom. As Emmett helped me undress I soon found myself pressed against the bathroom counter. He leaned in around my neck and asked, "Can I take you like this right now?"

I leaned back and said, "Damn, Emmett."

Then Emmett's hand slid between my thighs and said, "Oh shit Babe, I guess you are ready for me."

I whispered very sternly, "Emmett, fuck me now and take away the rest of last night."

Emmett did and then we showered together; as we were rinsing off together, I said, "Bella was right; silent sex is sexy as hell."

Soon enough the kids got up and we started another day of the family vacation.

BPOV

The next morning we didn't talk about anything in front of the kids. We went to breakfast and then loaded back up the cars. The kids were running around on the playground to burn off some energy before getting in the car. Jasper stayed with us and the kids. Emmett and Edward went and checked us out of the hotel. When they returned, I felt arms snake around my waist and kisses on my neck. "I love you and the manager comped us our hotel and breakfasts for all of us."

"That was nice of him but your kisses are even better." With that he twisted me around sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and demanded me to open up the kiss for him. I eagerly accepted.

Then Liza said, "Let's go, mommy." I reached down picked her up and spun her around and away we went. We made an extra long lunch stop at a McDonald's play place again so that the kids could play.

"Edward," I asked as we were driving. "Come on, give me some clue for our anniversary? I brought a dress to wear."

"Your clothes are all taken care of, and no, I will not give you any clues."

"Am I even allowed to give you a present?"

"Of course, you are."

"Edward, you know how I hate surprises and presents."

"Yes, but too bad." Then his cell phone went off. "Will you get that for me since I am in the middle of San Francisco?"

"Of course." I answered it and said, "Hello."

"May I speak with Edward?"

"I'm sorry; he is driving right now. This is his wife Bella; may I help you?"

"That's okay. I'll call him back later. Just tell him that Tanya called."

"Okay, fine, goodbye."

"Who was that he said?"

"Tanya and she said she would call you later."

"Thanks."

"Edward, never mind."

Edward took my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. He didn't let it go and said, "Bella, it is no big deal. Just relax."

"If it was no big deal, then why wouldn't she talk to me or why won't you tell me?"

"Bella, trust me."

"Fine," and silence waved over the car. I put in my headphones and ignored Edward.

We got to the Ritz Carlton in San Francisco at about 5 pm. After we checked in, we had connecting rooms with Rose and Emmett in this hotel because they were watching our kids for two nights. While Edward went to the bathroom, I went to talk to Rose and I heard Edward on the phone and he said, "Fine. I will see you soon, Tanya."

I just went into Rose and Emmett's room and walked out onto the balcony to find Rose and said, "Here we go again!"

"What do you mean?"

"A strange woman called Edward an hour or so ago and when he couldn't take the call, she said she would call back. Edward told me to relax and to trust him. I just walked by the bathroom and I heard him tell Tanya I will see you soon."

"Honey, there has to be an explanation."

"If there is, then why doesn't he just tell me it's about our anniversary."

"You're right. Okay, let me corner him and threaten to sick Emmett on him. Go get the kids and Emmett and head for the gardens. We will catch up because you are not ruining spa morning being grumpy for it."

"Fine." I turned and walked back into their suite and said, "Hey, Emmett, lets take all the kids down to the gardens."

"Of course, Bella. Rose, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up. I need to go to the bathroom, babe," Rose said.

RPOV

Once everyone was gone, I kept telling myself there is a logical explanation for this. He just doesn't think he is being stupid.

I texted Alice –

_**everyone else took the kids down to the gardens.**_

I didn't want to have them hear me giving Edward a piece of my mind.

_**Cool see u in a little while**_

Then I sent Edward a text –

_**EVERYONE IN THE GARDENS. I NEED TO TALK TO U ABOUT BELLA. I'M ON MY BALCONY. **_

The response was –

_**fine I'll be right there**_

I heard Edward's footsteps coming towards me and then Edward said, "Rose, what is this about?"

"You are messing with my little sister's head on this trip and I want some answers now. She was just on my balcony almost crying on my shoulder thanks to you. You have been keeping her really high for the most part on the trip but when you make her doubt herself she gets really low. So who the hell is Tanya and why did you basically ignore Bella for the six weeks before we left on for the road trip. Bella was essentially a single mom the week before we left. I know you weren't teaching a class at the hospital; I checked. Are you handing her divorce papers instead of celebrating your anniversary with her? We know how you like Alice and I shopping for her lingerie and you wouldn't even let us help you with that? Now spill, or the next person I talk to will be Emmett and I promise he will talk with his fist and I might even help him this time."

Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered everything into my ear. **(To my readers - If you thought I was going to tell you, you were wrong I know I am mean. You will have to wait and see what happens) **

I hugged him back and said, "Oh my god, I love you and she will forgive you. But you better never put her through all this torture for eight weeks ever again. We need to get to our families and get them fed before they strangle us. Can I at least tell Bella to trust me and trust you? Everything is as it should be."

"Yes, Rose. I don't want you and Bella pissed off at me."

Together we walked down into the gardens and found our families.

BPOV

Katie was showing Rose and me around the different flowers she had found. "Dinner anyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please daddy."

He led us to Chinatown for a delicious dinner. We all shared six different family meals and the kids loved all the different choices. Edward leaned into me and took my hand. "Bella, you really didn't eat that much."

"Edward, I'm fine. Can't you trust me? You keep asking me to trust you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"No, you shouldn't"

"Fine, then I will try and believe what Rose told me."

We got the kids back to the room, cleaned up and in bed watching a movie. I then heard Katie say, "Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, Katie."

"Are Liza and Masen asleep yet?"

"No, they're watching a movie. Why, sweetie?"

"Could Masen and I switch rooms? I promise I won't roll onto Liza."

Then Masen was jumping up and down saying, "I can sleep with Garrett. Oh cool!"

"Okay, Katie. Masen get your stuffed plane and give me a hug and a kiss."

"Thanks, mommy."

"No problem just be a good boy."

"Mommy, since Masen is gone, can we watch the princess movie?"

"Okay."

Both girls flopped down on pillows at the foot of the bed and watched the movie. Liza was out half way through the movie and Katie was out just before it was over. Edward, Emmett, Rose and the boys had on a baseball game. I sat in our room with the girls continuing to read the book about vampires. It was really good. Rose came in and asked, "Are you ready for spa morning?"

"Sure our massages, manicures and pedicures."

"Alice has you set up a special treatment called sugaring more than your bikini line."

"What?" and I grabbed my phone and sent a text –

_**hallway now pixie**_

The three of us were soon in the hallway, "What the hell did you sign me up for Alice? What is Rose telling me about?"

"Well, I know you wax your bikini line and keep everything trimmed up for your husband. So I thought you could go one step further."

"What?"

"Have yourself sugared and let them give you a Brazilian and surprise Edward. I can vouch that my husband loves it."

Rose said, "So does mine. We will hold your hand and then you can surprise Edward tomorrow night. If he doesn't like it and you don't, we will not say anything as you let it grow back. I promise the first time is the worst. However, at least you do not have the heat of the wax."

"Are you two really serious?"

"Yes, trust us. It has been five years and we know what we are talking about. It will make sex even better."

"Honey, I promise you it does and if it doesn't, we won't give you any grief. Consider this a present for you two though we are sorry for the initial pain you will have to go through."

"Fine, can we just drop it? I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Alice, Jasper has all the information for the Alcatraz tour."

"Yes."

"Rose, Emmett has been told not to try and scare any of the children."

"Yes, his favorite body parts were threatened again."

"By the way, Alice, do you think you are pregnant yet?"

"No I had my period the middle of June. What about you, Bella?"

"No me too. I had a light period at the end of June. I thought it might have been the false for a real pregnancy but my boobs haven't changed nor my weight and my appetite is nil. So maybe by the first of August, we will both be pregnant."

"Good night, ladies." I headed to my shower and put the covers over the girls and a pillow between them and went to sleep.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed and leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I awoke the next morning, I saw two little girls staring at me, "What you two? Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, Auntie Bella."

"What was I talking about this time?

"Getting home and seeing Esme, you said you missed her."

"I do girls."

I nudged Edward and said, "Wake up, I have to go get ready for the spa with the girls."

"Have fun and I'll see you after lunch for our exploration of the pier and Ghirardelli Square and ice cream sundaes. Lastly we get to go to dinner with the gang," and then he kissed my fore head.

Edward stopped the kiss and then said, "I'm kidnapping you."

"Yes, I know; but what am I to wear? You won't tell me anything."

"Simple, tonight wear the summer strapless dress, you got for our anniversary and after that I have everything taken care of."

"Love you, Edward. See you later and don't leave any kids on Alcatraz. Be careful by the water. Just as I was about to walk into the bedroom, Emmett came booming in with Masen; and I looked at Edward and smiled, "Okay, maybe, you should leave the big kid there."

I texted the other two girls –

_**I am ready and will meet you in the hall.**_ At the spa we had protein shakes for breakfast and then got settled in for our massages. Then Rose and Alice led me to the room for the sugaring. I can't believe how many times I said son of a bitch while it was going on. They had better be right about this or I was going to kill them both. Then the therapist asked me if I liked it and I just said, "Alice and Rose, I have no idea you tell them if it is okay?"

"It's perfect, Bella."

"You can see it in the mirror later."

"Now for the manicures and pedicures."

We sat around and relaxed and enjoyed the quiet time together.

EPOV

First, I needed to make sure Jasper was up so I sent a text –

_**everyone could be ready in 30 minutes**_

_**Yes and I have a bag of spare clothes you guys can add anything to it plus all our tickets.**_

The boys left and fed the kids breakfast. We got cinnamon rolls and fruit for the kids. Then with wind breakers in hand, we headed for the dock with the kids to catch our ferry to Alcatraz.

"Daddy," Garrett started as we headed for the ferry terminal. "Can we ride on the top level of the boat?"

"Yes, but you have to stay close. Your mother will kill me if anything happens to any of you."

"I will, dad. I will help Uncle Jasper with Alex."

Katie said and, "I will help Uncle Edward with Liza."

"That is nice of you two."

As we got to the pier and saw the size of the crowd, Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward and said, "I'll meet you both upstairs and save you seats. We will all guard our own kids. Okay, guys!"

"Sounds like a plan, man."

I put Liza on my hip and had Masen in my other hand. We slowly made it up to the top of the boat; I saw Emmett and Katie came running up to me. "Uncle Edward, can l help Liza to our seats?"

"Sure," and he set Liza down, Katie then said, "Liza, take my hand and do not let go. Bye Uncle Edward."

"Bye," and I just followed them over to the benches. Emmett had for us.

"Great view of San Francisco."

"Yes it is." Then Jasper joined us and Garrett had Alex on the other end of the other bench holding his hand. We were all told what to do if the boat started sinking by the captain. We all explained to the kids that it was the same as on an airplane; that they were required to. Then the boat left and the kids were very good about sitting still as we went across to Alcatraz. In twenty minutes we were pulling up to the dock, Katie and Garrett were ready to run and explore. Emmett stopped them both. "Freeze!"

"What daddy?"

"We'll wait up here until all of us can get off the boat together."

"Yes, daddy."

Ten minutes later, we got off the boat easily and safely staying together. We had a riot exploring the island. Emmett behaved and never tried to scare the kids. The kids enjoyed listening to the guided tour on the headphones and most of it just went over their heads. While I kept my eyes on all the kids, I enjoyed listening to the history of the place. It was quite intriguing. I knew someday I could come back here and spend the whole day. The kids liked when we were outside for the parts of the tour. I took pictures with my cell sending them to the girls and Esme. Jasper was taking the regular photographs and Emmett was in charge of knowing where all six kids were at all times. A few hours later, we made our way into the gift shop. I got Katie with Liza and Masen. Jasper had Garrett, Alex and Jamie. We got all the kids to go to the bathroom before we headed back to San Francisco. Thank god for family bathrooms and Katie and Garrett's help. Emmett and I were finishing up and he said, "I got you a present for tonight. Put it in your pocket and you can thank me later." So as I put myself away, I put the small bag in my jean shorts and I felt what it was. All I could do was smile

Emmett said, "They are just toys and only if you two want to."

"Thanks man, I think."

"Let's head back to the main land," and Emmett grabbed Liza and flew here down to the boat

"Uncle Emmett, that was fun. Thank you, I love you."

"You're welcome, Lizzzzzza."

Emmett took Liza and Katie with him to get us seats on the top again. I had Garrett and Masen

The girls and Esme loved the pictures I had sent off. Our girls were having lunch and then would be meeting us soon. Once we were back on the mainland, we found fish and French fries for the kids and shrimp and French fries for us plus sodas.

We were showing the kids the sea lions; when we heard a very loud wolf whistle. We turned around and the three most beautiful ladies in the world were walking towards us.

"Hello ladies," we all said.

The kids turned around then and said, "Mommy" and went running for their moms. We boys followed the kids and wrapped our wives around us.

"I love you, Bella. Almost five years ago, I married you. Six years ago, you walked into my life and I love you as much as I did then." And then I kissed her.

Masen said, "Daddy, share mommy, you get her all to yourself tonight and all day tomorrow."

"Yes Masen," and I let my wife go. We all then headed back to the sea lions and watched them.

BPOV

Rose and Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started pulling me and said, "Shopping." For the next two hours, the twelve of us were in and out of multiple stores. By the time we were done, we had more bags than we could count.

Jasper said, "We did good guys; we didn't have any major shopping until today." Fortunately, at the aquarium, we could store our bags while we looked around. After getting our bags back, we headed for Ghirardelli square for ice cream sundaes. The kids loved them. I just shared with Liza and Masen. My stomach was a little queasy, but I thought it was just about being nervous about what Edward had planned for us.

When we got back to our hotel finally almost half exhausted, Masen said, "Mommy and Daddy Liza and I have a surprise for you."

"What, Masen?"

"Can we all go into our room and sit down?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what is it, Masen?"

"It's just that tonight we all have an anniversary dinner together."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well we asked Aunt Alice to find something special that we could all go together."

"What did she find?"

Then Liza walked up and handed us a brochure.

Edward and I looked at it and smiled and knelt down in front of Liza and Masen and said, "That looks perfect. You two," and then we looked at Alice and said, "Thanks, pixie."

Garrett said, "Where are we all going?"

"On a dinner cruise," I said.

Then the pixie stepped up and said, "All the appropriate clothes for dinner are waiting in your rooms so go get ready. This is a grown up meal boys and we expect all you boys to act like the charming men you can be."

Emmett saluted her and said, "Yes, ma."

I walked up to her and hugged her and then whispered, "I am nervous enough about what Edward has planned tonight; I do not need to mix alcohol with a boat so can you get me something non alcoholic."

Edward was right there and said to Alice, "Make that two because I want to be sober so that I have a good time with my wife." Then Edward turned to me and said, "You have nothing to be nervous about Bella."

She said, "Done, I'll have sparkling water delivered for all of us and we will see how grown up Emmett can me."

We both smiled and then I headed to me bathroom. When I didn't have new clothes like everyone else, I texted Alice –

_**I didn't get a new dress**_

_**Goofy Bella no u r not going naked, u are wearing your new strapless dress that u bought itll complement Edward's shirt perfectly. I have flat sandals 4 u**_

_**Thxs Alice I luv u**_

Ninety minutes later, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Four more hours and we'll be all alone. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You are so beautiful and he kissed my neck."

Liza came up to us and said, "Come on. Let's go to the boat."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry my caps lock is stuck on. i need to reboot. but i want to get you this chapter today because i will be out of town tomorrow. please enjoy. **

Chapter 19

The twelve of us rode in a limo to the boat all thanks to Aunt Alice's planning. At the docks, we went down to our waiting boat, as Alice checked us in. Edward and I were looking between ourselves and out on the water. Masen and Liza came up and said, "Daddy, these are for you to give to mommy."

"Thank you, Masen. They are as beautiful as your mother is." Then Edward kissed me and handed me the roses. We were ushered inside to one side of the boat where it was all reserved for the twelve of us. Candles and flowers were everywhere. Liza and Masen made sure we sat in the right spots and they sat next to us.

Katie said, "She would sit next to Liza and help her."

Dinner was amazing and as the sunset, Edward and I were sent outside where Jasper took a zillion pictures of us. Edward just kept making me smile. I was thinking I had made all of this stuff up in my head and he was doing nothing wrong. I finally looked up at him and cupped his chin and brought it down to me and whispered, "You were right."

He smiled and said, "Right about what."

"That you would make everything up to me on this trip."

"Just wait and see; I love you," and his lips crushed against mine.

Then we went back inside and a small cake was delivered to us and more sparkling water. Emmett had been a real trooper through all of dinner with no alcohol. I heard Rose promise him a drink once the dancing started. After we finished our cake and the other's had their desserts, the music started and then the dj announced, "Could we please get Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen to the dance floor?"

Edward eagerly got up and pulled me to the dance floor. After five years, I learned it was useless to argue with Edward about dancing and I knew he was a great dance partner. The dj announced that it was our fifth anniversary and he thanked us for sharing it with everyone on the boat. He then started to play our wedding song. Edward had me in his arms immediately. "Thank you for enchanting me to go out with you and never giving up on a crazy pregnant woman."

"I couldn't; you enchanted me with your beautiful brown eyes that sparkled for me."

"I love you and I can't wait to get you alone for the next day, but these two nights are going to be all about us."

Soon the song ended and we were joined on the dance floor by everyone from the boat.

Once a second song ended, we all went back to our table. Liza and Masen gave us a card. Alice and Jasper gave us a cd with different love songs on it plus Jasper was going to blow up one of our sunset shots for us for our fireplace. Rose and Emmett gave us a card. When we opened it, I gasped. Edward said, "Oh cool."

Masen said, "What is it?"

"Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose are sending us on a hot air balloon ride tomorrow morning."

"Cool."

We danced and celebrated some more. Edward would barely let me out of his arms. We could see that we were getting close to the docks and so we went and sat down with our kids. "You guys be good for everyone. You are going to have so much fun and listen to your aunts and uncles. We will call you and you can call us. And in a day and a half we will be back together for the rest of the trip."

"It's okay. We understand," said Masen. "I will take really good care of Liza."

"We know you will."

Katie came up and asked, "Can I sleep with Liza in your room again?"

"Mommy, please."

"Of course you can." We hugged and kissed everyone and Alice gave me my bag with Edward's gift in it. "You guys are the first to get off the boat and your car is waiting at the end of the pier. Have fun and I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then I hugged Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett said, "Are you okay, little sis? I can still beat Edward up if you need it."

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm fine."

Then I was in Rose's arms for a hug. "He loves you and don't doubt that. I love you and enjoy yourself. I want one text later regarding his surprise down there it only needs to one word yes or no."

I smiled and said, "I love you, sis. Yes, I will let you know."

Then I was in Edward's arms bridal style and he said tell everyone goodbye and we started leaving the boat.

I just waved and cuddled up in his arms.

"I love you," I heard.

"I love you, too."

"It's 9 now and we are getting picked up at 5am for the balloon flight."

"Too bad darling, you just may be a little tired. It is my turn for some surprises."

We got in our waiting Cadillac. Edward told the driver an address and away we went.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough."

Five miles along the coast line and we ended up at a marina. We got out and thanked our driver. We headed for the docks and then I was back in Edward's arms. "Edward, you can put me down."

"I don't want to. I love you this close to me." We reached a massive yacht and Edward walked right on.

"Edward, you didn't."

"I did. This is all ours for the next 36 hours. At 10 in two days, everyone is going to join us for a cruise and then we will start our drive home after lunch. Now come here, I am taking you to the bedroom first."

"Why Edward?"

"Because I love you and we are truly alone."

"Yes, we are." We laid down on the bed and just cuddled in together. "Bella, this is for you. It was flat and about the size of paper." Then suddenly the wave of insecurity rushed over me and I got up and said, "You bastard. Earlier you said just wait and you have been so nice to me and taken care of my insecurities just so that I would behave for this trip. You really did want a divorce. I was right. That is why Victoria wouldn't talk to me and you told her see you soon." I was trying to leave the room; but Edward had me in his arms and wouldn't let me go.

"Bella, I don't understand this roller coaster you have been on. Please stop it and believe what Rosalie told you. Trust us both; this is not divorce papers. Please, open it. I will leave the room and let you open it alone. You can come and find me when you are ready. I believe once you open this; it will explain a lot."

"Fine, let me go and go away. Maybe I will just lock you out."

"I promise you won't want to." Edward said as he left and I sat down on the bed and carefully opened the present. It was a bound book called, 'My Love Life.'

As I opened the book and it was pages of sheet music with notes written all over it. On the last page there was a sleeve holding a cd. Again it said, "My Love Life.' The damn perfectionist husband of mine. Then I heard music in the background, and I followed the music back out to the sitting room and Edward was playing at a keyboard. I thought it would be a cd player. I sat down on the sofa right next to him and just closed my eyes and listened. When he finally finished, I stood up and walked into his arms and whispered, "The only reason I should be mad at you is because you are such a damn perfectionist."

" Yes, my beautiful Bella, you can be mad at me for that and you have the right, too. It took me six weeks to get it written and sounding the way I wanted it too and five nights to get it recorded perfectly. But my perfection isn't good enough for you."

"Yes it is. You saved my life not once but twice. Edward," and I was sitting on his lap and we started kissing. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and I immediately let him in and we started building our mutual passion together from that first kiss.

As he kissed down to my neck, I whispered , "I want to give you one of your presents, too."

"Bella, can't it wait?" and he cupped one of my breasts with his hand. "I'm too into you right now." His hand slipped the zipper down and my dress fell down to my waist easily revealing my light blue lace strapless bra that showed my hardening nipples through the lace for my husband. There was also a very small little blue tied in the center of the bra hanging down.

Edward smiled and looked down at me then whispered "Thanks, Alice and Rosalie," and then I hit him.

I said, "I picked these out at Victoria Secret's myself. "

"Bella, did you just say these?"

"Yes," I said and he scooped my into his arms and I was carried Bridal style to the master suite while we continued kissing. As he laid me down onto the bed, he slowly pulled my dress back up over my head then I laid back on the pillows for my husband. He chucked his light blue shirt, socks and shoes and climbed up onto the bed. As he crawled up my legs, he kissed his way until he found the same style light blue lace boy shorts. This time the ties were on the sides. He kissed from the sides and made his way into my core and I jumped as he kissed me through the panties. The girls were crazy, but right. Now what would Edward think was the next question, I was already tingling.

Then Edward ran his tongue up over my panties and then he stopped and looked up at me, "Bella, what have you done?"

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Well let me show you, but I am going to do something to keep you here first. By the way, this is a present from Emmett and he finished crawling up my body caught me in another kiss and suddenly my hands were over my head and attached to the bed.

"Edward?"

"I will let you go, if you really want me to but I did promise you that I would make it up to you for being gone and missing out on you and the kids for almost eight weeks. Will you let me make tonight all about you and then tomorrow night can be about the both of us? Yes, I will but you don't plan on spanking me do you?"

"Beautiful, no, I do not. I just want your undivided attention."

"Well, you have that Mr. Masen!"

"Good, now," and he ran his hands down to my bra and sucked my nipples into his mouth and got them both to respond to his fingers, mouth, tongue and teeth. When I arched for him, he ran his hand behind me and unclipped it and threw it off the bed. Then he recaptured them and tasted and played with them again. Slowly, he kissed back up to my lips and after kissing me again, he whispered, "Are you getting hot and excited Mrs. Masen or are you falling into a rut after being married to me for five years?"

I used my legs and knocked him back into me and said, "No, I think I want you more than I have ever wanted you. Why don't you see how wet I am?"

"Why, Bella, how wet are you for me?"

"I am very wet and hot."

Then while we kissed his hand slid slowly down between my breasts down my abdomen and finally it slid under the waist band of my panties. As his hand slid down my folds, he jumped as he realized that my skin was as smooth as silk. "Bella, what have you done?" He slid down my body and he slid my panties down. "Oh my god, you are completely bare. What did you do?"

"Can I tell you later? Please. I just need to know if you like it."

"Bella, you look incredible. I've heard how painful that is."

"Edward, taste me, touch me and tell me what you think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. You told me tonight was about me. Please taste me and touch me after you get naked because I need to see you." His pants were quickly gone with his boxer briefs. Then he crawled back up my body again and kissed all the way up my left leg skimmed my core and did the same with my right leg but this time when he got to my core. He used his fingers first to explore me. He slid one inside and curled it up into my g spot and between being naked, bare and handcuffed. I exploded on Edward's hand with "Oh fuck, Edward."

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he touched my face gently with his hand and his face was back up at mine."

"Yes, I am okay. I hate to say it but Rose and Alice were so right."

"Right about what?"

"How being bare would feel?"

"I'm assuming you like it."

"Yes, I like it and I think I am about to love it."

"Why's that?" and Edward slipped down my body, started tasting me and licking me. He was making my clit swell and I was trying to control all my wiggling.

"Baby, don't hold back on me," and he held my hips in place as he continued to devour me.

"Edward, I am going to come again." Edward licked up and nipped me then looked at me and said, "Go ahead."

He licked me and sucked in my folds one more time and right at my entrance he licked and sucked one last time and I lost all control. "Oh shit, Edward." I was shaking and quickly he let me free and pulled me into his arms oh so tight.

"I love you Bella. I love you Bella. I have never loved anyone like you and will never again. When we first met, I knew I would have to wait to make love to you. It was worth the wait and I would have been happy with plain ol' boring vanilla sex. But oh my god tonight was fucking amazing like a banana split."

I smiled at Edward and said, "You haven't even released yet."

"Don't worry about me."

"Yes Edward, you need to be loved too, that is also what will make me happy."

Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, are you saying that if I lay down on the bed this time," and he did. "Then I help you lay down between my legs."

Then I looked up at him and smiled saying, "Now it is my turn to play with you." I rubbed my bare lower lips up and down Edward's very hard manhood until I heard a groan and he pulled me into a very demanding kiss.

As I broke away from the kiss, I sat up and said, "This time, I'm mounting you because you said 'this was all about me.'"

"I did, angel," and he helped me slide done onto his rock hard man hood. Edward helped me set the pace and I smiled as Edward started to close his eyes and I said, "No my sexy husband, you have to watch this body of mine bounce on you."

"Oh, I can do that," and his one hand helped keep the pace and the other started playing with my folds and clit.

"Edward."

"What beautiful?"

"I want us to come together."

"Oh, baby, lean forward. He held both my hips and said, "I have waited for you to say that. In 5, okay Beautiful." All I could do was nod in agreement.

"1 I love you 2 you gave me two beautiful children 3 we have the best of friends 4 I truly love being with you never doubt that 5 you are only lover I only want. Fuck Bella."

"Fuck Edward," and I was laying on his chest still attached to him breathing vey heavily.

As my breathing slowly came down to an even slower pace, Edward brushed my hair to the side and whispered, "Bella" and I didn't respond. I fell asleep on and inside of him. He gently got me moved and cleaned himself up. When Edward came back to bed, he pulled me into his arms and I just rolled into them and snuggled closer that is how we slept for the night.

**A/N Leave me a little love note in the form of a review. For those of you that review all the time and you know who you are here is a big hug and smile for you. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

At 4:30, Edward woke me up and said, "Your clothes are at the foot of the bed. You have thirty minutes to get dressed before the car gets here."

"Edward, I need a shower, I'm so disheveled I'll look like a walking sex toy."

He walked up to me and said, "No, you won't, brush your hair and put it in a pony tail, splash some water on your face and a bit of foundation. I will have a cup of coffee for you and we can go."

"Fine, but can I have a shower when we get back?"

Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Yes and I'll be happy to help you get all clean."

"Thanks. I'll be up in the galley in ten minutes; but no coffee just water please. I don't want food in my system for this hot air balloon ride."

"No problem, lover. See you soon."

At 5, we were on the docks getting into the waiting van. I cuddled into Edward's embrace and said, "So on the fourth of July, when everyone was at the house, you were showing Jasper the music."

"Yes, darling. I knew no one else could keep the secret and he helped me find the yacht we're staying on."

"Victoria was your contact for the yacht."

"Yes, she agreed to stock the fridge and have all my deliveries put on the boat yesterday before we got there."

"Please promise me, you won't take away so much time from your family for any more surprises, ever. I really didn't enjoy feeling like a single parent and missing you so much."

"I'm sorry. The next time I have such an elaborate surprise to pull off; I'll start planning much sooner, so that when the perfectionist in me takes over, I won't have to ignore you."

"Besides hot air ballooning, what else are we doing?"

"After we get out of the shower later today, I'm sure that will be after lunch. We can wander the city together. Then I am going to help you put on the most incredible dress I have for you and take you out to dinner and dancing. When we return back to the yacht, I have a couple more presents for you. Then I am going to make love to you until we pass out again."

"Can I give you my other present then?"

"Of course, but you just being here is all I need."

"Too bad." I opened my small purse, pulled out my cell and sent a text to Rose and Alice simply saying –

_**yes**_

Edward said, "What was that about?"

"They needed to know if their present to us was a yes or no. So I was told to send a one word text reply, I am assuming you agree."

As I blushed and nuzzled into his chest some more, then he took my phone and put both Alice and Rose's names on it and typed –

_**fuck yes thank you Edward.**_

I stayed very red and nuzzled down into his chest some more. Fifteen minutes later, we saw our balloon inflating.

I whispered, "I am nervous."

"So am I, a little, but it is suppose to be fun. I promise to hold you and keep you safe. I have the camera and I will document our journey. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our door was opened, and we stepped out. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

"Good morning."

"We'll have you in the air in about fifteen minutes."

In ten, we were climbing abroad the basket and within five minutes we were floating away. We went over the garden park. Edward held me around the waist; he took pictures and we were just inspired by the beauty. I, eventually, took the camera from him and started kissing him and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too" and he handed me a present.

"Edward, stop."

"Too bad, just open it."

I did and I found five gold bangle bracelets. "Thank you," and I kissed him

"You're welcome. Forty-five minutes later, we gently landed and as I tried to get out of the basket, my husband had to grab me to keep me from falling over the side of the basket.

"Come on, my klutzy beautiful wife, your chariot awaits." Forty minutes later, we headed for our yacht.

Once on the boat my husband said, "Shower or breakfast."

I said, "Both."

"Which one first?"

"You won't believe this; but breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Good."

Edward made a quiche and put it in the oven. While it baked, he took me into a guest room and he said, "Here is your last tangible anniversary present from me."

It was very large, so I carefully opened it and I said, "Edward, it's beautiful but how did you know?"

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You and Liza walked by it four times and you finally reached out and touched the frame on your last pass. It is a mother and her family. She is the strongest member of her family and she shares all her love without any thought for herself. She would give up anything for her family. That is you, my incredible wife. So this picture is going in our bedroom, so that you can always see what you mean to me and our children."

"Thank you, Edward, I love you."

"I love you," and after we finished a kiss, the timer went off. We went and had our quiche and fresh fruit."

We cleaned up the kitchen together and Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Are you ready for a shower?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen I am."

"Would you like help?"

"Only if I get to help my sexy husband in return."

"Let's go," and he carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower and we both helped the other one undress. Edward opened the shower door and we stepped inside and our hands just started exploring one another's bodies.

Edward's hand ran almost straight down to my mound and said, "You just feel amazing. Before you always kept it so trimmed and neat, but now, I hate to say it, but it is so sensual."

I smiled and said, "I know, it is surprising, but I agree." We started kissing while the water just ran down over us. Edward started using my favorite shower gel on my body and washed my hair. I reciprocated and as I was washing his legs, his manhood was right there and I just leaned in and gently suckled on his very hard member. I don't know where my courage came from or why I thought to do it, but I did. A very handsome naked sexy man leaned down and scooped me into his arms. We stepped out of the shower.

"Bella, grab two towels." So I did and he dropped them on the bed, laid me on top of them and crawled up my body using his knees to spread me wide open for him. Edward quickly entered me and just before he started a kiss he whispered, "I loved that and I am about to show you how much," and he captured my lips and pushed straight into me. He set a very quick pace.

Then I whispered, "Are you a little excited over something Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen. You sucked on my member for the first time and your lips, tongue and teeth are amazing. I think if you can talk to me like this; then I am not having much of an effect on you. I think I will have to help change that." He pulled out of me and slid back down my body and started using his fingers tongue and teeth on my lower lips. He was amazing at torturing me down there; he gave me so much attention and while his teeth nibbled on my swollen clit, he slid three fingers into me curling them towards my g-spot but going all around it and never touching just the right spot. He left his fingers there and kissed his way up to my breasts first and then my lips finally. "Bella, why are you knotting your hands in the sheets?"

"Cuz you're fucking teasing me?"

"Your right beautiful, I am, do you want to cum?"

"Yes, Edward, please."

"Then, if you are going to be an adventuress one, so am I. I want you to rollover and get on your knees; so I can come in your pussy from behind."

"Oh god," I groaned.

He helped me up and I rolled over. He quickly was behind me leaning over me. I supported him. One hand came around to my clit to hold us in place and the other held a breast. It felt so good that I actually pressed back into his manhood even harder and then Edward said, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," and I screamed, "Fuck, Edward."

As I started to come down, he released into me and I released a second time and collapsed onto the bed from multiple amazing orgasms. My husband quickly rolled to the side off of me and pulled my body into his. Edward gently brushed my hair from my face. "Oh Bella," he said.

"What?" I said as I started to get my breathing back under control.

"Our love life is amazing and these little changes, oh god, make it even better. Who knew after five years we could make it even better?"

"Edward, please let me go a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you your present now."

"You don't have to."

"I want to and if you let me up, I promise I won't get dressed."

"Well maybe you could? Put this on," and he handed me a box.

I sat up pulling the sheet with me. I opened it and pulled out a very sexy dark midnight blue negligee with a matching thong. "Edward, it is beautiful." and I slipped it on and then I stood up and put on the thong. I sashayed a little as I left they bedroom. When I returned, I had a small four inch square box and my card.

I signed the card –

"To my musician who plays the most beautiful music and plays his wife with love and just as perfectly as his music. I love you and am looking forward to forever with you."

Then Edward opened the small box and found a doll house baby grand piano piece of furniture.

He smiled and said, "I think this belongs better in Liza's dollhouse."

"I agree, but look in the box," and after he did, he pulled out a picture.

Then he wiped a single tear away and said, "You didn't."

"I did. It is sitting in your office just off our bedroom; so that, hopefully, I get some private concerts."

"Oh my god. Yes, I'll give you private concerts until you have told me that I have made up for the last eight weeks and then I will continue. Oh my god, I want to play it now."

"I think you have to wait, but would you play the music from the CD for me on the keyboard again?"

"Of course I will, but you have to sit right next to me."

"I will, but you only get to put your jeans on."

We went out to the main sitting area. Edward closed the blinds so no one else could see us and then he played for me for ninety minutes. He then pulled me into a kiss and I asked, "Can you play me with the same love that you just did?"

"Oh yes, I can," he started gently stroking my body with his hands. We made our way to the sofa and he elegantly played us into a magical climax.

Then he got up as I relaxed on the couch he put on his jeans, "I'll go make us some lunch."

"Thank you, my husband." Soon he said, "Throw on your negligee, I have lunch ready for us."

I did and we had a delicious fresh salad. As I finished, I asked, "Are we ever going to leave this yacht?"

"Maybe we should; how about we get dressed and just walk around here? Then we will come back early play a little, take a shower and then get ready for an enchanting evening together."

"Sounds good." Edward pulled out a simple sundress and a little pair of my sandals and we explored down the pier for about an hour and then headed back.

When we got to the boat, Edward let me have the shower first so that he had time to pull out my clothes. When we traded places in the bathroom, Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Everything you need is lying on the bed."

I reached up on tip toe and whispered, "Thank you. Hurry back, I might need help."

"Your wish is my command."

So I started to get dressed, my dress was midnight blue and there was basically no back to the dress so Edward had bought me no bra. I slipped on a pair of silver lace boy shorts and the midnight blue dress. It was silk and exquisite and a perfect fit. I slipped on blue and silver peep toe shoes with a small heel to protect me. I then started drying my hair and that is when Edward came out in a dark blue suit and a silver shirt and a navy and silver tie. I just turned and smiled saying, "You are incredibly sexy. Thank you for my beautiful clothes."

"You're welcome, but they don't do you justice; you are the incredibly beautiful one. I am still amazed how you bounce right back to your perfect size after each pregnancy except and he leaned down and ran a hand over my breast maybe these have gotten a tad more beautiful and rounded."

"Stop it, Edward," and I pushed his hands away.

"Close your eyes for me, Beautiful. I'm going to help you with your jewelry."

So I did and after my hair was out of the way, he clasped a necklace around my neck, a bracelet onto my wrist, and a ring onto my right hand. Then he said, "Go ahead and open your eyes."

I did and started to cry as I touched my necklace of sapphires and diamonds, then the matching bracelet, my ring and finally there were earrings I would get to put on. After I wiped my tears away, I said, "Edward you said there were no more anniversary presents."

"I was right. These are 'I'm sorry for not being around for eight week's presents. I felt like a heel the whole time. But I'll tell you, when I was ignoring you and working in my office on the music, I would smile thinking about the day we made love on my desk."

"Really, darling."

"Yes, I did."

"Good, I'm glad you had something to excite you while I was hard at work taking care of patients and your family. Now, let me finish getting ready for dinner unless you just want to stay in."

"No, I am taking my incredible wife out on the town tonight. We need to be able to tell our kids what we did because telling them we stayed on the boat will not work with them."

So I finished my hair, put on my earrings, and did my makeup, as I stood up Edward put my silver wrap around me. "Shall we my princess?"

"Yes, my sexy lover."

**A/N The drama is not over yet. Let me know what you think so far. The next update will be on Sunday. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We headed up the dock and Edward had a car waiting for us. We got in and headed to dinner. He pulled me in close and draped a hand around my body and just held me very close. We pulled up to a restaurant called _The Catch_. As soon as we entered, a hostess immediately said, "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, please follow me to your table." We were led into a private room with candelabras everywhere and flowers. Edward held out my chair as I sat down. Then he sat right next to me. A Sommelier came in and brought us a wine list then quietly left so that we could decide what we wanted.

"Edward, let's try a couple glasses of this one, Chalk Hill's Sauvignon Blanc. It is a local grower and I heard them talking about it at the spa."

"Perfect Bella, but why don't we get a whole bottle then?"

"Edward, I want tonight to be about us and not the alcohol. So if you want more, be my guest."

He leaned in and kissed me and then whispered, "That is perfect for me. I am into you, only you," and he kissed me very gently. Quietly, the sommelier came back in and Edward ordered us two glasses of Chalk Hill's Sauvignon Blanc and sparkling water with lime. Our waitress came in and smiled at my husband and asked if we were ready to order. Edward ordered us an appetizer to share and ordered us sea scallops and mahi mahi.

Once our waitress left, I tickled Edward and said, "How do you enchant every female on this planet?"

"Why, can I still enchant you?"

"You know you can," and we started kissing.

He easily opened up our kiss and then he noticed the sommelier was returning with our drinks. The sommelier poured us each a glass and Edward tried it. He smiled and said, "The spa girls were right." As I picked up my glass, Edward proposed a toast and said, "To the first five years of marriage with my best friend, my lover and my wife," then we sipped it together.

"This is good," I said with a smile. We settled back for amazing appetizers and dinner. I had a few bites of his mahi mahi and then he had some of my salmon. I was so glad we were at an upscale restaurant because the portions were smaller. I normally complained when Edward would take me to places like this, but I didn't tonight. By the time we were done with dinner, I was full and had only finished half of my wine.

"Bella, are you okay? You didn't finish your wine."

"Yes, I am fine; but I was enjoying our meals so much that now I am full."

"Please, Edward, you can finish it for me."

He did and eventually we strolled out arm and arm into our waiting car. "Sexy," I whispered into his neck. Then I kissed him and said, "Where are we going now?"

"To a jazz club."

"Really."

"Yes."

"I thought it would be perfect for our music lover's sides."

"I agree."

When we walked in, the hostess also greeted us as Mr. and Mrs. Masen and were escorted up right by the piano. Once Edward helped me sit down on the bar chairs, my dress rode up my legs some. Edward leaned down and put his hands on my legs and said, "You are so beautiful; I will be right back."

"Okay, I think I will go get us both some drinks. What would you like?"

"Surprise me, Beautiful." Then he kissed my lips and he left for the restroom. I slipped off my stool and headed for the bar.

As the bartender started to ask me what I would like, she said, "Beautiful dress."

"Thank you, but what is your name after that comment I must know?"

"Yvette."

"Well, thank you, Yvette. The dress is a present from my husband for our anniversary."

"He has great taste; you should keep him around."

"I plan on it. Can I get a superman for him and I would like a drink that looks like a long island ice tea with no alcohol in it plus a mineral water?"

"No problem," and then she nodded down towards my stomach.

I whispered, "I don't know yet, I haven't had time to find out. Please, if we order any more drinks, will you make sure mine is always virgin?"

"No problem." Yvette smiled at me and nodded; she went to work making our drinks.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist; I didn't think it was Edward, but time wise it could have been. Suddenly, I felt my hair moving off my shoulder and a hot breath say, "Are you new around here?" and the arm pulled me in even tighter.

I tried to wiggle free and said, "No, I am just visiting this fair city with my husband. Please let me go," and I kept praying Yvette would turn around quickly.

"No, you look amazing in this little dress and I think you should come be my date for the night. I am visiting from out of town and I need someone to show me a good time. Just relax, it will be really fun," and his hand grazed over my breasts while he pulled me in even closer.

"No, let me go," and I said that louder so hopefully Yvette would turn around to see me struggling. She did and immediately pressed something under the bar. Then I heard a familiar voice say, "I suggest you let my wife go now but that will not prevent me from punching in your face for touching my wife like that."

"Sorry man; can't do that." His hold got even tighter on me.

"Maybe I'll forgive you once you let her go."

"I don't think so," and he pulled out a knife and held it up to my neck.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Oh Eddie, is your name, is it? I think this lady is too much for you and you should let me entertain her tonight." His other hand came up around my breasts and touched them again.

"I am going to kill you for touching my wife like that."

"Eddie, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you or you will be worrying about your wife's pretty little neck bleeding."

"Okay, I'll back off; but please let my wife go." And then Edward cracked a small smile.

"I don't think you should be telling me what to do Eddie."

"Edward," I screamed. The next thing I knew I started falling as a couple of bouncer's knocked me and my assailant down and getting the knife away from him.

Edward was then pulling me into his arms asking, "Baby, are you okay?" While the bouncers took the guy away as well as his knife, the manager was right there while Edward was cradling me in his arms.

The manager said, "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, would you please come with me to my office? The police are on their way to take your statements. Yvette has given me your drinks. Edward followed the manager with me cradled in his arms."

"Baby, come on, say something? Are you really okay?"

I just cuddled into his arms and sobbed, "I'm sorry. I thought it was you because the timing was right with you coming back from the bathroom or I would have struggled from the start."

"Bella, it's okay. I do not blame you."

The manager led us into his office and showed us to the leather couch. He left us our drinks on the coffee table and said, "I will be back with the police. I am so sorry that this happened to you two. You make a beautiful couple."

Then he left us alone. "Isabella, your pulse is still racing are you really okay?"

"Yes, I think I am still getting over the shock." He reached down and got both of our drinks and he handed me the long island ice tea because he knew how much I liked them. "Here take a drink, Bella."

So I did and as I did, Edward took a long drink of his and then sat it down and said, "This is delicious, Bella. What is it?"

"A superman," I said with a smile.

He kissed me and ran his tongue over my lower lip. As I opened for him, like I always did, when he ran his tongue over lip, he pulled back and said, "You are an incredible lady."

I found the drink a while ago and have been waiting a while to order it for you. "Edward, how come everyone knows who we are from the restaurant and from here?"

"Because I went through a lot of work planning our anniversary for us."

"Edward, I really do love you and I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"Bella, I gave you plenty of reason to doubt me."

"But everything is okay now."

"And you are safe." I hugged him and got another drink.

While Edward was just holding me, the manager and two police officers came in. Edward and I gave our statements to the officers. Nearly, an hour later the police officers left; Edward said, "Would you like to leave or stay for a little while?"

"Edward, I would kind of like to leave."

"Okay," and the manager came back in as I had finished saying that.

"Mrs. Masen, I can understand why you would like to leave. But please do not leave and let the attack be the end of your anniversary. We have an amazing piano player playing tonight and I think it might help you relax. I would feel horrible that my club was responsible for you anniversary ending badly. Please allow my piano player to make it up to you."

"Okay, you're right. Edward, I would like to end this evening on a happy note." Edward and I had finished our drinks and headed back to our table. He helped me sit down on my barstool. He pulled his chair right over next to me and put his hand over mine.

The manager asked, "Would you like another drink?"

"Honestly, just some sparkling water. My stomach is too tied up in knots."

"I know the feeling, baby. When that jackass pulled a knife on you, I quickly blinked back to the thoughts of having to put you back together again."

The manager returned with our drinks and said, "Enjoy the performance."

I took a few drinks of the water to relax my nerves and Edward kept a protective arm around me. The piano player soon retook the stage for and started playing. The manager was right he was amazing. As the piano player finished up, the manager led a round of applause. He went up on the stage and took the microphone. He said, "How about another round of applause for our pianist tonight?" After a moment, he said, "Tonight, we have a very talented pianist also in our audience who would like to dedicate the next song to his beautiful wife of five years."

I then looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and handed me a bouquet of roses escorted me from my seat to the piano bench. Then he said, "I love you," and he started playing my love song for me. The song ran it into a new song that I had heard on my cd. When he finished, everyone was clapping and I was crying. Edward kissed my tears away and said, "I love you," while the audience was clapping. I managed to pull one of the roses out of my bunch. As we pulled back from the kiss, I offered him a rose for my favorite pianist.

"Thank you," and the manager came up and thanked Edward. We returned to our table and finished our drinks.

When I set my glass down, I said, "Thank you for making me stay. I am glad I didn't miss out on that."

"You're welcome."

"Edward, can we go now?"

"Of course, Bella."

He helped me off my stool; helped me put my wrap on. We each had our flowers and left hand in hand. Edward held my hand as I slipped back into our waiting car.

The driver took us back to our yacht. I was lying partially on Edward's chest and his one hand was holding my other over my chest. Thirty minutes later, we were back at the marina. Edward and I slowly walked back to our yacht for one more night. As soon as Edward had us both back onto the yacht, he scooped me up into his arms. And in the living area, he laid me down onto the couch and sat on the edge of the couch and said, "You are really okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you want to call and talk to Rose or Alice go ahead?"

"Edward," and I pushed myself up on my arms and said, "I'm okay I knew you would protect me and the bartender was getting me help." I put my arms around his neck and said, "Please just kiss me and make the rest of the night as wonderful as hearing you play for everyone as well as me."

"I have dessert in the refrigerator, would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Edward returned with bottles of water and a tray. "Please, take the lid off, Bella." and I did. There on the tray were beautiful chocolate covered strawberries. We took turns feeding them to each other. Once they were gone, we shared some amazing kisses and Edward finally picked me up and carried me to bed. He slowly undressed me when my dress floated over my head. I stood before him in my heels and panties.

"You are amazingly, beautiful."

"Thank you. Are you going to fire Rose and Alice and you start buying my underwear?"

Edward just smiled and said, "Though it was fun and I will still do it once in a while. I could never take that away from them. But right now you still have too much clothing on."

"Really, darling, what about you?"

"First, let me, take care of you and get you comfortable." Soon I was naked and my silky smooth bare mound had been kissed and I was lying in bed. I rolled and smiled with the sheet wrapped around me. I watched my husband get naked and climb into bed with me. He smiled and said, "Last night was about you and tonight is about us." and together we made love very slowly and gently. Edward knew my body so well. He knew how I needed to be made love too softly and gently at a very slow pace after what had happened. I truly needed to be loved. That is what we did; this is not to say that we didn't have any orgasms and get very excited. Edward had played with my lower lips and bare womanhood. We both had multiple orgasms and we were definitely spent by the time we fell asleep. Edward held me all night very tightly while I slept in my new midnight blue negligee.

**A/N See you on Wednesday with the next update. Hope you enjoyed and show me you did by leaving me some love in the form of a little review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

EPOV

At 7, I was awake and restless because of what happened at the club last night. My beautiful forgiving wife was still peacefully sleeping; I left her there, slipped on jeans and went to the galley to start breakfast for her. First I called Jasper.

"Hey," I heard.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

"How are you man?"

"What are you doing up and calling me for?"

"Bella is still sleeping and I couldn't sleep anymore. She deserves the rest though."

"Hey man, I'm not Emmett. I do not want to hear your tales. Did she like the CD?"

"She loved the CD, Jasper. She was shocked first. She thought from the papers, I was asking her for a divorce but eventually she opened it and came into my arms."

"I told you man; you were taking too long."

"I know I hate that perfectionism trait I have. How are the kids?"

"We had a blast yesterday and I think everyone was still sleeping when you called. Alice and I got a bonus night. Cause all the kids wanted to stay with Rose and Emmett. It was great. Emmett was pouting because Jaime, Katie, and Liza decided it should be girls in one room and boys in the other."

"Poor Emmett."

"So why are you awake and not Bella? Why does she deserve the rest?"

"At the jazz club, yes a jazz club, that I took her to a guy made a pass at her and trapped her into his body. When I tried to get my wife back, he pulled a knife on her."

"What? Shit, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. The bartender pushed a button for help. I talked to the guy and finally two bouncers took them both down. After the police left, she started to feel better."

"Be sure to let Alice, Rosalie and Emmett know but keep it from the kids man."

"No problem. See you around ten. The kids are excited about the boat ride."

I said, "I think we all will be."

At eight, I walked into our room with breakfast for my beautiful wife. I had made her strawberry baked French toast. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes looking at me. Then she smiled her sexiest morning smile and said, "You made me your baked French toast."

"I did, would you like some?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen. Thank you," and I sat up against the head board and together we ate our breakfast. I had more water and orange juice.

Bella asked, "I am going to go take a shower, care to join me, and then I will help you clean up the galley."

I had her in my arms and said, "I thought you would never ask." I was carried to the shower and together we got clean and Edward leaned into my ear and asked, "Bed or shower wall."

I wrapped my legs against him and whispered, "Shower wall." I was quickly trapped against the shower wall and we made love in the shower.

He wrapped a towel around me and he wrapped one around himself and said, "Stay put, I'll be back with your last outfit."

Edward returned with shorts, a nice flowy blouse. Then he handed me my panties, bra and a pair of sandals. He smiled at me then at my clothes and said, "Look, all of this is a perfect match for your new jewelry."

"Yes, it is. Thank you. I'll be out soon to help you clean up the galley and pack up our things. Thank you, Edward, thank you for everything. I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"You're welcome and thank you for my baby grand. I'm looking forward to a family performance the night we get home and then a private performance later that night."

"I would love that."

**A/N Please check out my new story that I posted called "My Three Godfathers." The link is fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)6459088(/)1(/)My_Three_Godfathers **

**Have a great evening and leave me a little bit of love in the form of a review at the bottom of page bt clicking review. You can do the same on my new story as well. Have a good day. **


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

RPOV

We got a little later start because Liza and Alex slept in. That first day, we took the kids to breakfast and around to a kid's museum. They liked the kids' museum and Alice and Emmett made it so much fun. At lunch time, we moms conceded and went with everyone to a baseball game. That was when I finally pulled out my cell phone and noticed the two texts I had. The first was from Bella and I looked at Alice and pointed at my phone. She pulled hers out as well. We both looked at our phones then smiled at each other. The second message was from Bella as well but after I read it I busted up laughing so did the pixie at the other end of the table. Jaime and Katie asked, "What was so funny?"

Our typical parent response was, "We will tell you when you're older," and then we hugged them and tickled them. After the game, we made our way over the San Francisco Bridge and took lots of pictures of everyone with the bridge in the background. We sent pictures of Liza and Alex with the bridge behind them to Bella and Edward. Finally, we took them all to a movie that had just come out. We finally made it back to the hotel and the kids and adults were tired that is when Katie and Jamie came up with the sleepover girls and boys plan in my and Emmett rooms.

We agreed and once Jasper and Alice's two were cleaned up and tucked into our room for bed. They quickly smiled and left I sent a quick text saying –

_**be quiet little pixie**_

_**Well see **_

The next morning we got everyone up, fed them and loaded all the cars. Jasper caught all of us in our room while the kids were watching cartoons in the other room and told us about Bella. I took Liza and Masen in Edward's SUV. Jasper led the way and when we parked, the kids were so excited I was so afraid someone was going to fall into the water. I made sure Emmett had both our kids' hands. I was carrying Liza and I had Masan's hand in my free hand. At the top of one of the docks, Bella and Edward were waiting for us. I thought to myself, 'Damn(COMMA) he could dress her and she looked so very loved. She looked incredible like when she was pregnant. We would know in a few weeks. I hope she is.' Masen was tugging on my arm "Come on, Aunt Rose" and I got them over to their parents.

BPOV

I hugged Masen and leaned into Rose and kissed Liza. "Hi, you guys, how was your sleepover?"

"So much fun."

"Well, do you want to see the boat?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, all you kids need to put on lifejackets. And they do not come off," Edward said.

"Yes, daddy." Once they were all on all six kids, we headed to the slip the yacht was in.

Everyone gasped as they saw it. Once abroad, a captain and first officer started to get us under way. We took the kids with wind breakers on out to the front of the boat for our tour and showed the kids Alcatraz, the baseball field and the bridge. It was so much fun. We all came back totally windblown but I didn't care. I had everyone back together.

Alice and Rose came up to me and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, Edward was there and got to me and held me all night. By the way, thanks for the pictures of the kids by the Golden Gate Bridge."

The girls helped me get lunch put together for everyone.

Rose said, "Bella stop chopping for a minute. Jasper told us what happened are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am. Edward was there and I was scared but Edward kept talking to the guy and I thought the bartender had pressed an emergency button. When the bouncers took us down, they protected me from the fall and the knife. I have a couple of bruises but I will be fine. Edward took care of me then serenaded me at the club. He finally took me home and made love to me. Yes, I was scared but my incredible husband took all the nightmares away and replaced them with love and his strength."

Rose said, "Maybe, when we all get home, we should sign our kids up for karate and we take a class, as well."

"That's a great idea." Alice said, "I'll look into it."

"By the way, Bella, your jewelry is beautiful. Is that an anniversary present?"

I smiled and said, "No, it was 'I'm sorry for being an ass and not being around for eight weeks.'

Rose wrapped her arms around me and said, "You look like you have been loved and are still madly in love. Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes, Rose, everything is perfect and he promises he won't let his perfection mess with our lives again."

"Alright, you two, what is going on?"

"Alice, that is a story for later. However, would you like to hear about the yacht, the clothes and our presents?"

"Yes, tell us all about it."

While I mixed up lunch, I talked. In the end I said, "I fell asleep in my husband's arms so happy and loved. Now go get the kids and have them wash up. Lunch is ready."

The captain and first mate enjoyed lunch with us and in turn, they shared stories with the kids. All too soon, we left our life jackets on the boat and headed to our cars to head down to San Luis Obispo. I fell asleep as well as the kids on the drive down. I woke slowly to hear Edward saying, "I'll have her text you soon; she just started to wake up. Nice nap?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sorry, Edward. I wasn't much company today."

He took my hand and said, "It was perfect; you know how I love to watch you sleep. Plus you were talking in your sleep again."

"Oh no. Do we have any explaining to do to the kids?"

"No, you were clean. You were just remembering our anniversary and how much your husband loves you."

"Thank you, darling, so who do I need to text?"

"Alice."

"Thanks."

But before I started a texting conversation with Alice, I said, "We get to stay in a castle tonight together."

"Yes, we do, my beautiful princess. Though it is not a real castle, but Castle by the Sea hotel."

Alice and I texted back and forth about the kids and the castle tour the next morning and what we were going to find for dinner. I told her to look for Italian and spaghetti for the kids.

Alice texted a little while later –

_**how about soft tacos and rice for the kids**_

Within thirty minutes, we pulled into our hotel and we were soon checked into our rooms. "Mommy, before we go for dinner, do we have time for a walk on the beach?"

"Let me call everyone else and ask."

Katie answered Rose's phone and immediately said, "Yes." I knew Emmett wouldn't deny Katie

Jasper answered and said, "Yes, give us ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Emmett and all the kids were running ahead of us on the beach and the grown-ups were just casually walking.

After an hour of fun on the beach, we made it back to the hotel, cleaned our feet off and headed for Mexican food."

Liza and I shared 3 tacos and rice. Edward leaned around and I looked at him and said, "Drop it. When we get home, I can cook our food again, maybe I'll start eating a little more. I am sick of eating out."

"Fine," he said.

When we got back to the hotel, we took the kids into the pool and we all had fun. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had a blast with the kids. We moms just sat and watched and would shake our heads. When someone did something a little stupid, we would tisk them. Yes, we mainly tisked Emmett.

By nine, we took the kids in and cleaned them up to put them to bed for the night. Edward finally crawled into bed with me and I said, "We get our own bed back tomorrow night. I can hardly wait."

"Me either. But tomorrow night before I crawl into bed with my beautiful wife, I am playing my piano for you. Then I will crawl into bed with you and peel your clothes off of you and make love to you in our bed." Edward must have heard little snores and realized I had fallen asleep. He just pulled me in tighter, I cuddled into his arms and he must have fallen asleep as well.

**A/N I was very generous today and gave you two chapters because the first one was so short. Please hit the little review button below and leave me some love.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I awoke to Masen jumping on our bed saying, "Get up, get up. It's time for breakfast then we can go to the castle. I wasn't really hungry so I sent Edward to shower first and he could take the kids to breakfast, while I showered and packed up the last of our things. I then got the kids dressed for our last day. Edward came out in shorts and a polo.

"Go ahead and take the kids for breakfast and I will finish packing up the room and get my own shower."

"Alright, leave the bags and I'll take them down after breakfast."

"Thanks, honey," and I headed for the shower.

EPOV

We came out of our room and ran into Rose, Emmett and the twins. Emmett started chasing all the kids down the hall towards breakfast.

"Rose," I said

"What Edward? Thanks for making up to my sister over your anniversary and taking such great care of her and protecting her."

"No problem, I do love her."

"I know."

"Do you think she's been losing weight?" Edward asked.

"No why?" Rose asked.

"Because her appetite has really dropped on this trip."

"Yeah, I did notice that but maybe she is just tired of all the road food."

"That is what I thought, too. She ate better at the restaurant last night but they were smaller portions."

"Edward, you see her naked and you are a doctor. Do you think she is losing weight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Edward, she does chase around after your two beautiful kids everyday and I believe you have a fairly healthy sex live. I just thought of one other thing, the last eight weeks were hell for her and she probably was so worried that she didn't eat well. Road food for almost two weeks hasn't helped either."

"You are a wonder; I had forgotten what that would do to her appetite."

"Yes, Edward. I will still watch out for her."

"Good. Now let's eat."

"Daddy, can we have chocolate donuts?"

"Yes, as long as you have a piece of fruit, too."

"Deal."

We ate and the Hales showed up just after I got the kids settled in with their food. We all chatted. As I went to start loading our bags, I left my kids with everyone else. I crossed paths in the hallway with my beautiful brown eyed and haired girl. "I will start loading the car while you eat. The kids are finishing up their breakfast."

"Thank you, Edward," and Bella kissed me then she looked over her shoulder and said, "How were the chocolate donuts?"

The response was, "Not as good as you."

Once I had the car loaded, I saw Bella finishing up an apple and coming towards us with the kids. I decided now was not the time to make a scene. I got out my phone and sent Rose a text –

_**did she eat more for breakfast than an apple. **_

_**Idk I left **_

We quickly got to the visitor's area of Hearst Castle. The kids were told that this was more for grownups and no touching anything. For this tour, each child always had to have hold of one their parent's hand. No running and listen and then maybe we would buy presents later. I wasn't above bribery in certain cases.

Jasper had our tickets and we headed for the check in area. Then they loaded us on the buses. The views were beautiful as we drove up. Masen and I pointed and talked about everything. When we got to the actual mansion, we started our tour. The kids were quiet and listened really well. The tour guides told us about the history of Hearst and building the 165 room house. As we ended the tour in the indoor pool house and started to head towards the bus, the tour guide stopped me and said, "I am very impressed; I wasn't sure what to expect when the twelve of you boarded the bus but your kids were wonderful and very well behaved."

"Thank you."

"Please, take them to the IMAX movie on the castle," and she handed me passes to the movie.

"Thank you," and we were off. I sat by Liza this time and Bella got Masen. Masen told Bella about all the different things he and I had talked about. The kids loved the massive movie theatre. We adults learned even more of the history. All the girls loved the artwork, in the house and in the museum as well. We bought the kids some books and trinkets because they were so welled behaved. Our wives even admitted they would love a party in that house. I agreed I would love to attend a party in that house. The history and the overindulgence of the owner were just amazing. We finally loaded up and went thirty minutes down the road for lunch.

My wife ordered a side salad at the restaurant and a cup of soup. The kids ate grilled cheese and fruit without complaining since they had chocolate donuts for breakfast. As we headed in on the last leg of our trip, Bella's cell phone went off with a text. Bella checked it and said, "Esme texted and wants to meet at some restaurant tonight so that she can see all of us before work tomorrow. What do you think Edward?"

"I'm fine because we won't have food in the house yet. So what have you been missing?"

"How about the local diner and the kids will get there last ice cream for awhile?"

"Okay, by me. As long as, you save room for ice cream."

"Fine," and Bella texted back our suggestion. Everyone agreed to meet there at 6. As we got farther into LA, we hit some traffic and got home at five. The kids went running for their rooms and toys that they had missed. Forty five minutes later we all headed to the diner. Esme hugged us all and I saw her hug my wife and then I heard Bella say, "No." We went in and Bella, Rose and Alice all ordered tuna salad wraps. The kids got chicken, hot dogs and hamburgers. I wanted their delicious chicken fried steak and so did Esme. Emmett ordered the double bacon cheeseburger. Jasper and Carlisle ordered the shrimp basket. Esme was starting to show and looked great. Carlisle kept her very close. For the next ninety minutes, we shared stories and we all got ice cream including my beautiful Bella though in the end she couldn't finish it and Emmett did for her. Esme, Bella, Rose, Alice and I all said to each other we would see each other the next day. We got home and cleaned up the kids and then brought them into my den and they both squealed at the piano. I sat down and played a few songs. Bella got up and walked away and came back a few minutes later. Soon we tucked our kids into their beds and read them a story.

They hugged us and said, "Thank you for our vacation, that was so much fun." I love you's were heard and said all around the room.

As we left, I scooped Bella up and carried her to our room. "We are home and our bed awaits and my new piano is amazing. Are you ready for your private concert?"

"Yes, but can you just lay me down in bed; I am so tired and full from dinner."

"Of course, beautiful." I started playing for my wife and ten minutes later when I looked at her; she was sound asleep in our bed. I came over and slipped off her shoes and helped her get under the covers and then I climbed into bed in my boxers and pulled my wife into my arms. This felt so right. I slowly drifted off to sleep; I always loved watching my wife sleep. A couple hours later, I felt Bella start tossing and turning this was unusual for my wife. Ten minutes later she woke up and she said, "No, oh god."

"Bella, what is it?" but I couldn't get to her she was already out of bed and then I heard her throwing up. I got up and went to check on her. "Bella, I know you aren't okay but how do you feel?" and I pulled her hair out of her face and she threw up again.

As she lifted her head up, "I don't know. My stomach hurts."

"You feel warm."

"I know," and then she threw up again. Bella then laid down right there on the bathroom tile. Unfortunately, we did not go far from the bathroom for the next two hours. Whenever we thought she would be better and start going back to bed she would threw up again.

"Bella, could you be pregnant?" I finally asked.

Bella groaned, "I hope not. I don't want to fell like this for the next three months. Plus I have never had morning sickness with any of my other pregnancies."

"That's true. It feels like you are running a fever."

"I just probably got the stomach flu; I was really tired today too."

Then I helped her lie back down on the tile and I heard my phone go off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I ran for the ringing phone and saw it was Jasper. "What, dude? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. My wife has been throwing up for two hours now."

"Fuck, Jasper. Try and get her and the kids over here. We need to get the girls to the hospital; I bet they all have food poisoning. Bella's been throwing up for two hours. I'll call Emmett and my parents."

As soon as I hung up, I answered Emmett calling. "Doc, can you come over, Rose is dying she has been throwing up for two hours?"

"No, Emmett. So has my wife and Alice, they all had the same thing for dinner and must have food poisoning. Try to get her and the kids here while I call my parents." I called my parents house and my dad answered. "Dad, need help all the wives have food poisoning; can you guys come over and stay with the kids while we take them to the emergency room?"

"Of course, we will be there soon." Fortunately soon was going to be quick because my parents had bought a house in our neighborhood as well.

When I got back into the bathroom, my wife was passed out on the cool tile and, yes she was running a fever. For right now, I left her there resting and went and set up make shift beds for all the other kids coming over. Ten minutes later, we were getting everyone settled and my parents came in. We took Emmett's Escalade because we could fit everyone easily. Rose and Bella rested and Alice was groaning. I called ahead to the emergency room; a couple of orderlies met us with wheel chairs and then we boys were left with paperwork while a doctor and nurses looked at our wives.

BPOV

When a nurse nudged me enough, I realized where I was and saw Alice and Rose next door to me. I reached for the nurse's sleeve and said, "I might be pregnant; I haven't had any time to get it checked out. The little one is trying to get pregnant, as well. Oh no," and the nurse got me a basin and I threw up again. Then I finally laid back and closed my eyes. The nurses got IV's started on all of us. They drew blood from me. I was resting finally though my stomach was cramping a lot but I finally had nothing left in me. Rose and Alice were finally resting comfortable. Our husbands came and checked on us. The doctor came in and said, "We are still waiting on your test results. We want to keep you ladies here until probably 8 am to monitor you and get you rehydrated." It was just after two, so we sent the boys home to get some rest. Edward called Esme and the service asking for 1 doctor for a day and 2 nurses for at least three days we had some sick nurses. Our husbands agreed reluctantly but they knew they were only five minutes away. So at 2:30, our husbands were back at my house asleep. And we girls were finally resting or least trying to. We tried to be good patients even though we were also nurses. At 6 am, the doctor came in and said, "Ladies, you do have food poisoning and you are all pregnant."

Alice said, "What?"

I said, "How?" and fainted.

Rose said, "Impossible," and she fainted, too.

A nurse started talking to me saying, "Bella come back to us; Rose needs you."

When the nurse said Rose, I started to come back around and muttered, "What's wrong with Rose?"

"She's in shock and needs you." The nurse helped me cautiously climb out of bed and get in a wheel chair then pushed me over to Rose's bed.

"Doctor, how COMMAshe is not supposed to be able to get pregnant?"

"She is and once Rose told us this, we are in the process of getting an ob down here to check her out."

"Oh shit," Bella said.

"Don't worry, Bella," Rose said. They are bringing a nurse down from upstairs to watch the ultrasound and we can tell Esme later and have her check you out."

The doctor said, "Alice, with your levels, you just got pregnant in the last month."

And finally, you, and he looked at me and said, "Bella, you are very pregnant from your levels; I would say your last period was back in April."

"No way."

"Yes," and he showed me the report himself.

I agreed. But how? Then everything had to wait, because they did Rose's ultrasound. Everything looked good so far as they completed the ultrasound. I held Rose's hand and we both started crying. Alice had Esme on the phone and we swore her to secrecy as well as our doctor and nurses. We wanted to surprise our boys later. We were going to tell the boys at a special dinner on Friday night as long as we were all finally feeling better.

Esme agreed to come to Rose on Monday and Tuesday to check on us and her.

Finally, I looked at Alice and said, "Can you please wait until Friday?"

"Yes, because I have you two to share it with."

At seven we had our IV's removed and were given one slice of dry toast and that went down okay. The doctor agreed to keep our secret as long as we went home to bed for another twenty four to forty eight hours.

Our boys were back in to check on us at 7:45 and we looked pale but we were allowed to go. The doctor said, "Take them home and keep them in bed for at least a day follow the BRAT diet and in a few days they will start to feel better."

Each lady was taken home to bed. "Edward, please let me take a shower first."

"No, but I will let you take a quick bath."

Esme already knew he wasn't coming in at this point. Edward's parents played with the kids while I got a bath with Edward's help. I finally climbed into bed Edward put the covers around me and kissed my head. "How are you?"

"Better, but exhausted."

"Good, now rest."

So he kissed my fore head, I rolled onto my pillow and went to sleep.

EPOV

I asked my parents to stay so I could run to the grocery store.

I dropped off supplies for Emmett and Jasper's families and then was back.

Elizabeth reported that mommy was still sleeping and Masen and Liza had told my parents all about our trip. My mom came up and said, "Go get some rest; we'll take the kids to our house until dinner time."

"Thanks mom, I love you," and they all left.

I went and crawled into bed with my wife. We both stirred around 1 pm in the afternoon. I got her some Sprite and applesauce and she ate it all.

She took out her phone and texted Rose and Alice. They were both doing better. Rose also said Esme just left her house. Alice said she had already been there. Moments later Edward got up and let in our other doctor. Esme went back to our room alone. I told her I needed a real sandwich and didn't want to eat it in front of Bella.

"No problem, I'll keep her company."

BPOV

Esme walked into my room and then she came and sat down on my side of the bed. "How could you not know?"

"None of the same symptoms."

"You have some work to do and I want some ultrasounds and more blood work once the boys know."

"I know, I am as much in shock as you are."

"How did Rose look?"

"Better and she has an perpetual grin; she is trying to hide from Emmett. So the plan is Friday night?"

"Yes, good. We get all the kids."

"You're crazy."

"No, I am just making sure that my husband knows this is my last pregnancy." And that is when Edward walked in.

I need to get back to the office so some of us can make some money. "Edward, I will see you back tomorrow and hopefully, the rest of you on Thursday."

I smiled and said, "I would rather be at work, I promise you."

"I know but get better."

**A/N Well what do you think. How will Emmett take it?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Edward fed the kids and, again that night, he gave us another concert and I went to sleep peacefully in Edward's arms. The next day Edward's parents came over as well as Alice's and they took care of the kids and us three girls just laid in my big bed and rested and planned for our surprise dinner party. Planning and being excited over all of our pregnancies helped us to feel better faster. Thank god for Alice's iPad. We wanted to be so well by Friday. Esme came by on Tuesday for lunch and quietly took more blood from Rose and I. I really wanted everything to be okay for Rose; she was so excited. On Wednesday, we managed to take care of ourselves and our kids all at my house. Our husbands returned everyone to their own homes that night before dinner. At work on Thursday, we still looked a little pale, as Edward said but we just kept on smiling and working. Alice, Esme, and I were constantly looking and watching Rose. We had to remind her to quit reaching and rubbing her stomach. We had decided to have baby back ribs for the boys and grilled salmon on baby greens for us. We didn't think BBQ for the three of us would be something we're ready for. Dessert was going to be a Baby Ruth layer cake. And to go with the meat plenty of "baby" vegetables. Thursday before my afternoon shift, I went to the store. We convinced the boys on Friday night; we were just going to have a family dinner. Alice and I traded shifts under the pretense that Jamie had a doctor's appointment in the morning to go to.

They raced to me after work and they set the table with baby roses and baby breaths. We were giving them until dessert to figure it out. The cake said, "Congratulations daddies. Emmett was in for the biggest shock.

The boys came in and found us in the kitchen and they asked, "Where are the kids?"

I turned to Edward and said, "Oh, Esme needed some birth control with Carlisle; so it's just the six of us. If that's okay?"

We handed them beers to go with their baby back ribs

We had what looked like white wine to go with our salmon. The boys loved their meals and commented on the baby back ribs and our baby carrots, peas, and spinach; but it hadn't settled in.

So the girls cleared and as I picked up the cake, I said, "Here goes nothing ladies?" We all giggled before carrying it out.

We carried in the cake and Emmett said, "Little sis, You're incredible. Did you whip that up today in the oven?" I just smiled and looked at Emmett and set the cake down and as I did, I said, "The oven was a little busy."

And then, none of the boys were quite sure what that meant and then Jasper and Edward saw the top of the cake and got very excited. Alice was in Jasper's arms. I was in Edward's.

Edward said, "Are you my baby oven again?"

"Yes, I love you."

Then I heard Jasper say, "I love you, Alice. Which one of you two will deliver first?"

Emmett said, "Look who got knocked up on vacation?"

Alice said, "Bella didn't, she got pregnant in May so she is two months ahead of me."

Edward looked at me shocked and Rose then stood up and walked over to Emmett.

"No, Rosalie. I only meant it as a joke. But she sat down quietly on his lap and started whispering into Emmett's ear.

Then I heard, "Oh shit, no way, oh fuck."

"What, man?" Jasper said.

Emmett said, "Well, the cake says 'daddies' right?"

"Yes, Edward and I together are daddies."

Emmett smiled and said, "Somehow by a strange miracle, I have turned my own wife into a baby oven."

"Congratulations, man," doc and Jasper said.

I kissed my husband simply and I finally said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving." We cut the cake and all sat back and enjoyed it.

Esme, Carlisle and the kids showed up thirty minutes later after the boys had finished cleaning up the kitchen for us. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper went and played with all the kids outside so the rest of us could talk about Bella's strange pregnancy and Rose's miracle pregnancy, what additional tests Esme and Edward were going to do about this and what we had to do.

"Rose, first we are monitoring you daily at work and my first suggestion is part time. I want to do an amniocentenesis to check on the baby."

"Thank you, Esme. I agree in this situation. Emmett, it's more for my sanity. I am as shocked as you and I want this baby as much as I wanted Katie and Garrett. Yes, it is a miracle I got pregnant but now I want to stay pregnant for thirty-six or more weeks."

"Bella, I want a full blood work up on you trying to figure out if there is any reason why this pregnancy started off differently."

Rose said, "That's easy, stress."

I punched Rose's arm

"Hey," she said.

"I know, but he has made up for it and promised to never do it again."

"That's a possibility, Rose, but let's run some tests to find out."

Edward had his arms around me and said, "I agree."

"Fine, I guess it's still less tests than I went through to carry Garrett and Katie for you two."

"That's right," Rose said. "Oh crap, at some point, I really have to drink that orange stuff."

I smiled and said, "Yep."

"Bella, I am also going to do an ultrasound on you, too."

"Why don't the five of us just meet at the office in the morning and we can take care of it all then?"

"Works for me. We'll get Alice to watch Katie and Garrett."

"My parents can watch our kids."

"Good, ladies remember, fasting. Nothing to eat or drink after midnight."

"Yeah, yeah, we can meet at 8 am then."

"Of course, and hopefully, we'll be all done for 10:30. Boys bring something with them so that they can eat when they get finished. Bella, with your appetite staying small, I need you to start adding an apple and cheese snack to your day and bite size candy bars."

"Fine, Esme."

"Alright, I am going to get my beautiful daughter and husband and go home to bed and see you all at 8am."

Emmett got quiet all of a sudden and Esme noticed and said, "Alright, where is your humorous comment you always have?"

Rose picked up Emmett's hand in her's and said, "Babe, what is it?"

"Esme, is this really okay. My wife and my family are exactly what I want; but if Rose is going to be at risk, I would rather keep my family as it is. Bella being pregnant is almost normal for me but her symptoms are all wrong and I am scared to death and even more scared after the trip we were just on and their food poisoning."

"Emmett," Esme said, "from everything I see right now, we have nothing to worry about. We just want to double check and take some precautions. Okay?"

"Okay," Emmett said very quietly and hugged his wife.

So we all quietly walked out to the backyard and Edward, Masen, Liza and I walked out all of our friends and family out to their cars to tell them goodnight.

We got our kids tucked into bed; and as we went to our bedroom, I said, "Edward, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Alright, I'm going to the kitchen, I'll be back and meet you in bed." When I came out of the bathroom in my midnight blue negligee from Edward, I said, "What have you there?"

"Chocolate pudding."

"Mhhh, sounds good."

"Does that mean you might like some?"

"Yes, please."

"Then come here," and I cuddled up to him in the bed and he fed me pudding.

As it was finished, I reached up and kissed him and said, "Tasty."

"Yes, you are," and he lay down on top of me and we started kissing.

When we broke away for a breath, he said, "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good."

"Good, but you're more than good. You are incredibly beautiful."

"Well, you are sexy," I purred.

Then we slowly made love from my lips and neck to my hot wet core and back again

As he finished a kiss, I blurted out, "Edward, as long as all goes well with this pregnancy, I think this should be it." He rolled away and climbed out of bed and went to our rocking recliner in our room. "This is my fourth pregnancy for my body and three of our own kids and the most incredible niece and nephew.

"If you want, Beautiful?"

"I do, but I think you should go under the knife this time."

"You are cruel."

"Well, I will nurse you back to health, my wimpy little husband. You have sliced me open and I have delivered three children, as well. It won't hurt you nearly as much as what I have been through. Just think about what you did to your son a couple days after he was born."

"You're so right, Bella," Edward almost said whining.

"Oh, don't whine too much," and I started grinding my hips into his soften erection and then said, "I am sure; he will still perform just fine."

"You are evil." We were still very close in the recliner with me sitting on his lap; we were kissing and our tongues were dancing. Soon, he turned me so that my back was to his chest and he helped me slide down onto him. His one hand played with both my breasts and the other arm held me in place while he played with my folds. We exploded together very quickly and I said, "Oh fuck," and dropped my head back onto his shoulder and chest.

Edward brushed my hair away and whispered, "Your sexual appetite is incredible, Bella."

I giggled and said, "Can you keep up, Mr. Masen?"

"Are you complaining?" and then he picked me up and carried me to bed where we made love again.

APOV

After we finished tucking Jaime and Alex into bed, my husband had me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down so gently lifted up my top and kissed my belly and said to me, "I am so happy that you are pregnant again."

"I am, too."

"You're really feeling better?"

"Yes, Jasper, I feel fine. Why?"

Then Jasper kissed up belly and started kissing up entire body taking my top and bra with him as he did. "Your breasts are already more sensitive, aren't they, Alice?" and he suckled on them again.

My response was to arch into his hold even tighter and groan, "Yes, Jasper!"

Once he reached my lips and kissed them, Jasper asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, Jasper. I'm not; are you?"

"No."

I helped remove his polo shirt. As my hands explored his incredible chest, I kissed his chest then and moved to sitting on his lap and kissed his lips. "I love you so much. I never thought I would fall in love with someone so tall."

He kissed me and said, "I love that you are my little pixie and you are going to give this family a third child. Plus pixie, when we are bed, we neutralize most of the height difference."

Very quietly, we laid down and our pants were pushed away. Then Jasper's hand trailed down and found my womanhood and folds. He started to stroke me and build me up and as his fingers arched into me, he hit my g-spot and sent me over the edge. "Oh god, Jasper. That was incredible."

Then he whispered, "No, this is the better part," and he held onto me and I slid down onto his man hood and together he built us into one amazing climax and this time Jasper groaned out "Alice, you are so tight and so damn sexy sitting on top of me." He pulled me down into his arms and then I curled up on his chest, we slowly fell asleep.

As I drifted off, I heard, "Good night, my lover and my soon to be mommy of three. I love you."

RPOV

Emmett chased the kids into the house to race them to see who could get ready for bed the quickest. I was tired and I kept rubbing my belly. I couldn't believe it that I was actually pregnant. Now I would get to feel what it was like to be pregnant. I had been just a little nauseous while on the road trip a couple of times but I just thought it was from eating out all the time. Soon, my teddy bear came into our bedroom while I was standing and looking in the mirror.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and asked, "What are you thinking about Rosie?"

"What I will look like in a few months and what you will think of me?"

I was in his arms spinning around and he said after he settled down and kissed me.  
"Rose, seeing how amazing and beautiful Bella looked while she was carried our children was great. But I'll love watching you grow with our child inside of you even more."

Rose smiled and said, "I was thinking of taking a shower would you like to join me."

"Yes, my beautiful wife; I would love to join you."

Emmett started leading me to the bathroom. Once in our bathroom, we helped each other peel away our clothes and Emmett turned on the shower. As we waited for the water to warm up, he started rubbing my belly. "I can't wait to see you changing and having you here all to myself."

"Babe, we do already have two kids remember. I will remind you how much you love me when I send you out for a Taco Bell taco at 2 am or a donut."

We then stepped into the shower and we usually made love fairly aggressively but Emmett turned into my teddy bear tonight. It was all about exploring and touching. When his fingers ran through my center and slid inside, I finished turning to mush. He held me up in his arms as my legs went out from under me. We turned the shower off and he carried me to bed where the gentle loving and kissing continued as he suckled one breast with his hand and the other with his fingers. He looked up and said with a smile, "They will get a little bit larger, right?"

"Yes, Em they will." One hand made it down to my core and folds. As his fingers slid in and curled up looking for my g-spot, he had moved down my body and was gently licking and stroking my clit. I was wiggling all around underneath of him and groaning, "Please, Em! Please do that trick with your tongue. Please."

"Oh baby, are you talking about this?" He did it and I orgasmed on his hand and he said, "Babe, you taste even better than normal, even more like sex." He then crawled up my body to my lips and said, "Do you want a taste, my incredibly beautiful wife?"

"Yes," and I pulled him into a kiss and opened it up immediately as I broke away from the kiss. We did taste amazing. I said, "Oh babe, that is fucking hot. We are going to hopefully find ways to enjoy this for the next eight months and make the most out of it. Now babe, get that rock hard dick of yours in me now and take me for a ride." Emmett slid right back down onto me and it was a very slow and passionate ride. When we exploded together, we both had a sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Once Emmett rolled off of me, I rolled right into the curve of his arm and settled down to go to sleep.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard, "I love you, Rosalie and thank God I get to spend every day and night with you. Today is the fifth happiest day of my life, (meeting you, marrying you, Bella carrying our children, Bella delivering our children.) I love you so much."

BPOV

As I drifted off to sleep in my husband and lover's arms I felt so loved and happy. My best friends and I were all pregnant together and our families were perfect and about to expand more. I still missed my parents, but I knew I was enveloped in their love and Edward's and everyone else's. Now I had another part of Edward and I's love growing in my baby oven and my husband's wrapped around me. I couldn't be any happier and that was the last thing I thought as I fell asleep.

**A/N WELL? What did you think of the road trip?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Epilogue

BPOV

Masan's college graduation 18 years later.

I was in my bedroom finishing up getting ready. Edward came flying in, "I will be ready in ten minutes. The baby didn't want to come into the world."

"No problem, darling." I walked into Edward's office and our music room. I wandered the room looking at the pictures of our family on the wall. The first picture I saw was the one our husbands had taken of us while we were all pregnant together. My belly was biggest because I was two months further along than they were. Fortunately for me, I had almost a weird morning sickness in that I just wasn't hungry during my first trimester and only put on two pounds after losing almost ten pounds while on vacation and then the food poisoning. Then my appetite kicked in and I gave Emmett a run for his money. Rose and my tests all came back fine. Esme delivered her second child the second week of November and stayed off until the first of the year. We were all busy at the office picking up the excess work load while Esme was off. On Christmas Eve, while I was curled up in Edward's arms, I said, "You guys should hire a physicians' assistant to help you out."

"Are you applying, Bella?"

"I am a nurse."

"But you could be physicians' assistant."

"Yes, that would be actually cool but not until all our kids are in school would I go back to school. And I would still want to be a good mom."

I cuddled up to her and said, "I think I know the perfect place for you to work so that you could have that flexibility." After Renesme was born, Edward brought me home text books and slowly as I had time, we started studying together. I have to admit the anatomy lessons were fun and led to great sex lessons, as well. Once all the kids were in school, Edward put me back in school, as well. We arranged my classes for while the kids were in school. I finished up when Masen was in sixth grade and the party that Alice and Edward threw me was amazing. That night when everyone left Edward played his piano for me including a new song he had written for me. The song ended with Edward playing me into a climax.

By the way, Edward had survived his little minor surgery. All the boys had gone together to have it done. When they continued to be whiny and needed us to help take care of them, we kept taking care of them. Edward thanked me for taking care of him. I finally told him I'll continue to take care of you, but when you decide you are ready to have sex again let me know because that will be when I no longer have to be your waitress. Esme had told all of us that she thought they were all pushing their luck; so I left our bedroom and went to take a shower. I came out in my towel claiming I forgot my clean pajamas. I noticed Edward's snack dish was now on his night stand. As I got close to the foot of our bed, I found myself back in bed minus my towel very quickly, giggling, "I guess you're all better."

"Yes, I am."

"Edward, were you?"

"No baby, I wasn't."

I pulled back some and said, "Really."

"Okay a little, but bring your ass over here for me."

"Only after you play with a part of me that has really missed you." And eventually, Edward proved he still worked perfectly well as a male specimen. As I was cuddled up against him to go to sleep, I said, "All your parts appear to be working okay since we just made love three times."

"Yes, I think so, too," and he kissed my neck and we fell asleep. A couple days later the kids were all playing and the moms were working on a snack and Alice said, "Are your guys overly zealous since they have fully recovered from their surgery and we called them on it. Like they are trying to prove their manhood."

Rose and I giggled and said, "Yes."

"Wait a minute," and I grabbed the paper work. "Twelve times for intercourse and go in for a sperm count test."

"Ladies, how many?" Rose asked. "I'm at 9."

Alice said, "I'm at 10."

Bella said, "I'm at 11."

"You guys want to make some money for spending and Bella are you ready to tease your husband and get interrupted."

"Oh yes."

"Garage and car in twenty minutes."

Edward came in to the kitchen and I asked, "I'm out of large trash bags; can you go to the garage and get me some?"

Three minutes later Edward hadn't come back in so I leave to help him. "Edward, what is taking so long?"

"I can't find them."

I reach up in front of him and said, "They are right here behind the paper towels."

As I bring them down, I am in his arms on the washer and told, "You're so sexy." I groaned into his kiss and moaned, "Party." Other adults supervising and his hand was cupping my breast while we continued kissing. I found his manhood and I said, "Baby, you're so hard and excited is that all for me."

"Oh yeah, wrap your legs around me."

"Why?"

He groaned, "Against door sex and we won't get caught!"

"You are horny."

He slid my dress up to my hips and pushed my thong to the side I loosened his shorts and helped him get his manhood free and drop his shorts and boxers. As he was about to push into me against the door into the kitchen I heard Rose and Emmett's voices saying, "I think she sent him for trash bags," and the door handle jiggled. "Oh shit," Edward said at me. I giggled but stayed wrapped around him; even though he was trying to put me down.

"The door is stuck," Emmett said.

"Emmett, no, it's not," I said.

"Oh, you two. No way, Edward, you'll win get in here. Put my little sister down and put yourself away and get in here. You have two minutes."

I smiled and said, "Win what, Edward?"

Emmett hollered, "Jasper, help now dude!"

"Edward, what is Emmett talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, come on let me put you down; I need my shorts back."

"Not until you tell me. I think I hear Jasper's footsteps."

"Okay, the three of us made a bet over who would have his wife twelve times first. We're one away so I tried to take advantage and get you in the garage and win."

"Emmett and Jasper back off Edward needs his shorts back on."

"We don't want to see his tent either, Bella," Jasper said.

"No problem, his bubble has been busted."

Edward and I slipped inside the house and I said, "How much did each of you guys bet?"

"100?" Rose asked.

"No," Emmett answered.

"200?" Alice asked.

"No," Jasper answered.

"What?" I said. "Edward how much?" and he held up five fingers.

"500," Alice, Rose and I all said very loudly.

"Ladies," I turned and smiled they got my thinking immediately.

We each walked into our husband's arms and together we said, "If you want to make love to us anytime soon, the $500.00 a piece is ours for shopping with." We gently kissed their cheek, then just smiled and walked away.

The boys quickly left the party and when they returned to the house, we were outside with the kids. My husband came up and wrapped his arms around me and one of his hands slid the money into my bra and said, "Have fun spending it!"

"I will and I'll leave it there so you can undress me later and finish what we started in the garage. I love you Edward."

"I love you, Bella," and I got a kiss. We girls had a blast shopping with the boy's money that weekend. Rose and Alice helped me pick out some beautiful underwear to where for my husband. Edward and I would shop on line and pick out underwear together now, too.

Masen played baseball and was about to graduate from college the first time from USC and would be continuing on for med school to follow in our footsteps. He was just like his father and had girls beating down his door. Liza was a junior at University of California at San Diego. She was a dual major in marine biology and psychology. She was working at Sea World as an educator and loved it. She was rarely home and we had to go see her in San Diego. Renesme was a freshman at Harvard; she was studying law there. Her father and I couldn't be more proud of her.

Then there was Rose, Emmett, Katie, Garrett and Carlie. Rose carried Carlike until the eight month fine. All of her initial tests that Esme had run were fine. But one day at the office, she really started cramping up. When Edward took a look which Rose hated and screamed at us about, Esme had gone to the hospital to deliver a baby so Rose was stuck with Edward, she was dilated though. Edward had me take her to the hospital and he had called ahead and Esme was waiting. In the car, Rose told me, "Bella, your husband's hands are amazing. No wonder, you two are always making love and touching each other."

"Rose, shut up about my husband's hands or I will tell Emmett. None of us wants that." Unfortunately for Rose, she was now on bed rest in the hospital because Carlie wanted to come out way to soon.

When I came to see her one afternoon, she was complaining, I said, "I understand. Well thanks to Katie and Garrett, your other beautiful children." and she then got to play with Nessie before I headed home for the evening.

Rose delivered Carlie one week early and vaginally. I have seen Rose and Emmett emotional before but when I put Carlie in Emmett's arms and he touched her and then put Carlie in Rose's arms. There was not a dry eye in the whole room and I was amazed no jokes or anything from Emmett. They just sat there with Carlie between them in utter awe. That was the moment I knew I wanted to become a physicians' assistant for sure. Now Katie is working for a publishing company after graduating last year. Garrett is playing football for the Seattle Seahawks this year. We all have a trip to see a game planned and yes we are flying. Emmett's parents love it; they drop in and check on him once in a while. Carlie is a freshman at University of California in San Diego. She and Liza will be roommates in the house that we had bought down there for them so that we knew Liza and now both girls would be safe. Carlie was also a water person; she had spent the summer on Pacific Beach as a lifeguard. The two girls were the best of friends.

Now Alice, the pixie and Jasper, Jaime, Alex, and Jason. The five of them making up the last third of the best friends family. Once Alice knew we were both having girls, our husbands were hoping that Jasper got a boy out of this pregnancy batch. The boys had won the bet with Alice for once on this one when it was announced that she was having a boy. Alice took it well; the other five girls got all of Alice's shopping and styling trips. Alice carried her son, Jason to her exact due date. She woke Jasper up at the regular time; they got the kids off to day care. Then she said to Jasper take me to the hospital where three hours later she was sitting in her room all cleaned up looking like she hadn't even delivered a child when Rose and I came in to check on her. We just smiled and said, "Perfect pixie as always," and we all giggled. Jaime was the artist in the family which kind of disappointed her mother because she was always wearing a painter's smock. Alex was on the USC basketball team and you should see Alice cheering for him at the games. It was pixie versus Goliath. But Alex loved his mother completely. Jason was also going to USC to study architecture just like Jasper.

We took large family trips together but more just for weekends as the kids grew. We would take our own weeklong family vacation. Emmett and Rose surprised us all one day when he came in an applied for a job at the office as well. "Why? Edward asked. "Emmett we are looking for a new nurse to replace Bella."

"Well you guys, we have our own surprise for you."

"What?"

"Emmett wanted better hours so he has completed his classes to become a registered nurse while Bella finished up her degree."

"Why didn't you tell us big brother; we could have studied together?"

"We wanted to surprise you; so do I get the job?"

We all raised our hands and had a massive group hug.

"It was definitely a family run office and we couldn't ask for more. Our practice had an amazing reputation even after hiring Emmett as a nurse. We loved working together and still being together at nights and weekends."

Soon I felt arms wrapping around me and bringing me back to present day and said, "I am ready beautiful, where have you been?"

"Walking down memory lane."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful, perfect, incredible." Edward was nuzzling my neck and kissing it.

Then we both heard, "Mom and dad, come on, we have to go?"

Edward kissed my lips, took my arm and away we went to see our son graduate from USC.

All the Masan's, McCarty's, Hale's were present and accounted for and the cheers that went off for his name could be heard through the whole stadium. We took everyone out for a celebration dinner and then the kids all broke out in different groups to do different things. All of us old parents were told we could go home and go to bed because we needed our rest. We went to our favorite club in Long Beach that night and danced and played remember when as well. We got home at 1am that night and Edward carried me to his piano. He had written us many more songs and recorded them for me but never left me doubting myself again. He had learned his perfection was better suited for playing me and our love life was still just as incredible. I got you a present for the mom of the graduate.

"Edward," I said.

"Quit complaining, just open it."

I did and smiled, "Two airline tickets to Hawaii for our anniversary."

"Yes."

"Will there only be two of us or are others joining us? Like three kids or other adults and kids."

He took the tickets from me and rolled me under him and said, "That is the best part of the present it is only for us. I want some time with just you. Like when we got married and I wanted to take you to Hawaii because I had to share you with so many for so long so please allow me to take you away and not share you for a week that is all I am asking."

I reached my arms around his neck and said, "I would love to spend a week with you in Hawaii in July. Just don't bring me home a baby oven this time."

"Very funny, Mrs. Isabella Masen. I love you."

"I love you, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen."

**A/N The End for real. Reviews Please. **


End file.
